The Life of Maximum Ride
by IcannotRestImustWrite
Summary: Max tells the story of her life through flashbacks. From when she was a little girl marrying Fang in the backyard, all the way through primary school, high school, uni, work, family and everything in between.
1. The Beginning: The One With The Wedding

Chapter One

_I am going to tell you the story of my life. Not because it was glamorous or inspirational, or even because it must be told; but because it was real. _

_I grew up like any other kid in Pascoe Vale, just out side the City of Melbourne in Australia. I lived in a comfortable violet coloured weather board house on a windy dirt road, over looking a view of the mountain valleys._

_I didn't have a life full of travel and culture, I've never been out side of Australia, in fact, there are many places in Australia I've never visited. __My parents weren't rich and either were they poor. __It wasn't all smooth sailing, but whose life really is? I experienced great loss and in turn felt pain; the type that doesn't feel real at first but later takes your breath away. And _I laughed so hard it takes your breath away, and cried, loved, lost, played, explored, discovered and grew.__

_My story starts at that violet house in Pascoe Vale. In the backyard on the border of the property where the forest started, where we kids were not allowed to venture. Five best friends played on a particularly windy autumn day. They played with childish innocence and imagination. _

_A wedding, is where this story really begins, one in which these five children couldn't have possibly known the lasting effect of. _

_My name is Maxine Valencia Ride and this is my story._

Age Six

"MAX. MAXINE. MAX-EEEE." I hear Nudges' voice from my hiding spot behind the wood shed at the very back of my backyard. Nudge is standing not far away from me, her hands on her hips, a frown on her smooth tanned face. Her long pink skirt is blowing in the wind, she's been wearing that skirt every day for the last eight days, I've been counting.

I scan the backyard. I can see Fang and Iggy over by the cubby house my dad made last summer. They are standing facing each other. Iggy is moving his arms around wildly. I wonder what he is telling Fang, who nods every now and then, his dark hair blowing across his face.

I duct my head down when I see Nudge walking over to where I'm hiding, she's seen me, I smile at her. She smirks back, an evil Nudge smirk, her two front teeth missing. Nudge was the first in our class to loose a tooth. I haven't lost a tooth yet, but Mummy says it won't be long now, I am six after all. Fang did say he'd help me if I wanted, his was only a little wobbly and he pulled it right out. But none of my teeth aren't even just a little wobbly.

"Max. Do you have the flowers?" Nudge asks. I hold up the bunch of yellow Daffodils she had told me to pick from the flowers that lined the fence that grow in our garden from the forest behind us. Nudge walks over to me quickly and grabs hold of my arm pulling me up from my crouching position. I push my blonde hair out of my face, which has fallen loose from the braid my Mummy had done in my hair this morning. Mummy says my hair might go brown when I grow up. My daddy's was blonde when he was a kid and now it's brown.

"Nudge. I don't wont to get married. I've got too much to live for." I tell her pulling away. Nudge says I'm bossy, but I think she's the bossy one.

"Max." She says rolling her eyes. "I know what I'm doing. I went to my cousin's wedding. I was a flower girl,_ remember_. She said I was the best flower girl in the world. You just gotta trust me. You and Fang are _perrr-fect_ for each other. Anyway, who else is gonna get married? Me and Fang are family…so that's illegal. And you and Iggy… well we all know that would never work. You'd kill him or worse-"

"What's worser then killing me?" Iggy interrupts Nudge, his pale blue eyes wide and frightened.

"Well I don't know!" Nudge sighs. "This is Max we're talking about. Didn't she punch you last week?" She adds with a giggle.

"I don't hit girls." Iggy says embarrassed.

"Yeah. Because I'm to fast and strong for you." I say laughing. Iggy crosses his arms over his chest and opens his mouth to say something but changes his mind. I smile at him and he sticks his tonge out at me.

"What about you and Iggy get married?" Fang says as he makes his way over to us.

Nudge scrunches up her nose. "What? Eew…Gross!" She squeals.

"Hey!" Iggy exclaims. "You would be so lucky to be my wife."

Nudge ignores him. "Come on guys, into the cubby house." She says pulling my arm as she walks over to the cubby and pushes me through the doorway. Iggy and Fang follow us in. Nudge pushes me forward again then steps back and looks me over.

Gazzy and Angel come in as Nudge says. "Can you wear a dress? Overalls are what my Daddy wears when he's working outside… Ooh. Hi ya guys. You're just in time for the wedding. You're late."

Angel smiles. "Mummy said we couldn't come over to we cleaned up the mess in the lounge room." She tells Nudge, who nods her head, her curls bouncing up and down.

Nudge tells the twins to sit down on the floor in front of us to watch the wedding. She gives Angel the position of flower girl and Gazzy ring boy. The twins were happy to be part of the wedding; both grinning happily. Traitors. Gazzy and Angel are in the grade under Nudge, Iggy, Fang and I. Their five.

'No." I say flatly. Nudge puts a small piece of white lace on my head and pins it there by taking the two pink butterfly clips she had in her hair and putting them in mine, she pushes them in hard and they stick into my head, I pull my best angry face at her. Nudge's brown hair falls over her face in wild curls. She pushed it back with one hand and grins at me, which makes me nervous.

"Okay Iggy you're the Bestest Man so you stand there next to Fang… good." Nudge moves us around until she has us where she wants us to stand.

"And I'm the Maid of great Honor. Because me and Max are best friends in the world and I'm the Ceb-Celebrant as well because I know what to say." Nudge continues.

Nudge had decorated the cubby with glitter, confetti and pink paper cut-out butterfly's she had Fang cut around, because he's best at that type of thing. She had also made me go into my house and find as many candles as I could and bring them out. I had found the emergency kit my parents keep for blackouts, which we get a lot of in autumn and winter.

Iggy pulls out a lighter much to the horror of Nudge and goes around lighting the candles.

"Where'd you get that?" Gazzy asks.

"My Dad uses it to light the barbecue." Iggy says.

"Wont he need it then?" Angel asks, moving her foot away from the candle Iggy's lighting next to her.

"He's got heaps of them." Iggy says with a shrug.

Nudge puts a basket in front of Angel and starts pulling the petals off the flowers I picked. She then tells Gazzy to hold out his hand and drops a pink ring, with a love heart on it, into it. She won it at the school fete, she tells us.

Nudge moves back over to me, Fang and Iggy and takes hold of one of my hands and one of Fang's, smiling widely at us both. Fang pulls a face when Nudge turns her head which makes me laugh. Nudge whips her head around to face me and narrows her eyes.

"When do I throw the flowers?" Angel asks.

"After it's finished Ang." Nudge answers. Nudge clears her throat.

"Dearly be-lover-ed we are gathered hear today to join Maxine Valencia Martinez and F-Nick Avery Ride in Marriage." Fang and I both pull faces at the use of our full names. I like to be called Max, and Fang hates to be called Nick, although his Mummy only calls him Nick, she says 'Nick is the name on your birth certificate and that is the name I will call you.' I know why Fang's called Fang. It's from his favourite book, White Fang, his Daddy reads it to him all the time.

"Do you Max take Fang to be your awfully wedded husband?" Nudge asks. I shake my head, she frowns at me and continues

"Fang do you take Max to be your awfully wedded wife?"

"I guess." He says looking uncomfortable. Nudge beames

"You may now kiss the bride." She says in a sing song voice. I give Nudge my best 'you've got to be kidding me' face.

Iggy laughs from next to Fang.

"NO." Fang and I yell at the same time.

Nudge scowls. "Fine. Gazzy? The rings please?"

"Oh, right." Gazzy stands up brushing the dust off his worn jeans. He passes the ring to Nudge who rolls her eyes and gives it to Fang. Fang takes it reluctantly. Nudge grabs my hand, and gives Fang an expecting look. He pushes the ring onto my finger.

"Now if you don't wont to kiss we need something to, you know, seal the deal." Nudge begins. She looks around. She focuses her brown eyes on the wooden box on a shelf, that my mum had made me and painted purple with fairies on it. Nudge walks over to it taking the box down and placing it on the floor, and rummaged through it she pulls out a photo, and rips it in half. She paces one half to me and the other to Fang. I look down at my half. It is a photo of Fang from when we went to the park, my mum had taken a photo of Fang and me sitting on the slide together.

"Never ever ever loose these pictures." Nudge tells us.

"Now can I throw the flowers?" Angel asks standing up. Nudge nods. Angel takes a big hand full of petals and throws them over me and Fang, laughing. Iggy moves closer to Fang so he can be under them as well.

Nudge puts her arms around me, hugging me tightly. I put my arms around her and bury my face in her fuzzy curly hair, laughing when her hair tickles my face. Angel wrapped her arms around me as well.

"GROUP HUG!" Iggy cries excitedly. Throwing his arm around Fang and pushing them into us girls. Gazzy jumps onto Iggy's back, sending him flying and knocking the rest of us over with him. We all laugh as we fell to the ground.

I pull my arm out from under Nudge. And push Fangs legs off mine.

"What are you doing?" I hear my four year old little sister ask from the door way. I look over my should at Ella who has a confused expression on her face.

"Mummy says its time to come in." She says crossing her arms, "What's that smell?" she adds, looking around the cubby, her eyes widening on a spot behind us, she turns and runs out of the cubby.

"What's her problem?.. Wait I can smell it to." Iggy says. We all stop moving and go silent.

_We had all seen it at the same time. The orange and yellow flames. Firstly only on one of the pink butterfly cut-out's next to the candle which was lying on its side. Next on the end of the curtains hanging from the window by the door, the flames moving fast up the material__. We had all screamed moving backwards towards the door. Pushing ourselves off the ground and running out of the cubby. My Mum had come running down the backyard followed by Lana Ride, Fangs Mum, carrying Ella. Ella had run inside in hysterics. Lana Ride had been having a coffee with Mum, like she did every time she came to pick Fang up. _

_It all happened so fast. Lana was pushing us kids further back away from the cubby. Mum pulled out the hose from beside the wood shed frantically fiddling with the end to connect it to the tap._

_I heard it before I saw it, an all-mightily explosion. Then the angry red flames had filled my eyes. We were all thrown back, landing harshly on the grass covered ground. We were all too shocked to make a noise, except for Iggy, who had been standing the closest to the burning cubby house. He let out a piercing cry throwing his hands over his face. _

_I can hear that noise now. I heard it in my haunted dreams when I was six years old after that day, and I hear it any time I think of it now. __I remember the day like it was yesterday. __We never talked of the wedding Nudge had forced Fang and I into for years after that day, it was over shadowed by the tragic effects of the fire. _

_Iggy lost his eye sight that day, at the age of six. In a way he lost his freedom. He was the only one to be hurt. The rest of us had cuts and bruises, but they healed in time. _

_Iggy's eyes never did._

**IcannotRestImustWrite**


	2. The One Where They Go Camping

Chapter Two

_Iggy struggled with the loss of his eye slight. He wanted to be treated normal. His parents had wanted him to go to a special school for the blind and deaf, but he had refused__. Iggy had spent two weeks in the hospital after the accident and then stayed home from school for another two weeks after that. Mum had taken Nudge, Ella and I in after school everyday to visit him. _

_The summer before school started back for grade three, we started a tradition, of a yearly camping tip. It all started with Nudge, Angel and I, late at night, at one__ of our sleep-over's. We wanted to do something fun before school started. Something we could involve the boys in. We hadn't really done anything all together since Iggy lost his eye sight. Angel had suggested camping. She and Gazzy had gone camping with their family the month before. It was all the twin's could talk about for days afterwards. It took a lot of convincing to get Nudge excited with the idea, but eventually she caved and we went to the boys with our plan. Our parents were harder to convince, but after weeks of begging, sucking up to our Parents and chores, it was decided Fangs dad (Mark) and my dad (Jeb) would take us. _

Age Eight

"Argh. How much longer?" Nudge whined struggling to pull her little hot pink suitcase up the steep mountain. Fang walked around Nudge, who had stopped walking, with Iggy following close behind him holding onto a strap of Fangs backpack. Iggy grinned in Nudges general direction as he passed her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Not too much longer now, Nudge. The clearings just up over this last hill." My dad told her as he lifted Angel up onto a rock she was struggling to get over. Dad then took Ella's hand again. Mum said we had to take Ella. And because she's only six we're not allowed to take our eyes off her. Mum had said she wasn't allowed to go at first, but gave in after her crying the house down.

The camping spot my Dad and Mark had settled on could only be reached by Forward-Driving to a mountain terrain then by foot for 5 kilometers, up and over the mountain.

We kids are all carrying our backpacks on our back…well except from Nudge with her impractical wheelie suitcase. We're all taking it in turns carrying an old duffel bag of utensils and equipment we need for the week. Right now Gazzy and I are dragging it along between the two of us. Dad and Mark are carrying the tents and the esky.

"Okay kids careful down the hill. I don't want to run after any out of control kids rolling down the hill." Mark said humorously. Fang rolled his eyes.

"Are there toilet blocks here, or something?" Angel asked after we were all safely down the hill.

"No Darl, this is a real camping experience… you bath in the river, and go to the loo in a make shift toilet we'll make." Mark said. Putting down the tents and surveying the area.

"What?" Nudge squealed. "What happened to cabins?" She asked.

"Nudge we're camping." I said rolling my eyes.

"I think this is the best spot to set up camp." Mark called from over by the river. We followed Dad over to him.

"Okay Fang, Max, and Ella you pull this tent out of the bag, good… no Ella the blue one, and Iggy, Nudge and Angel the Red one and finally Iggy and Gazzy the black one….Gazzy show him were it is." Dad said pointing to the tents as he talked.

"Gazzy are you helping me?" Asked Iggy. He was turning his head this way and that. His head snapped in Gazzy's direction when he heard Gazzy who had a thoughtful expression on his face talk.

"Who would we eat if we get lost here, and run out of food?" Gazzy asked seriously, a thoughtful expression on his face. Dad and Mark laughed.

"Probably you." I told him, trying to keep a straight face. Gazzy laughed nervously. Ella was looking around alarmed.

"Really?" She asked her brown eyes widening.

"No. Ha-ha. El's, we're not going to get lost and we brought enough food." Dad said smiling down at her. Mark moved closer to Ella bending down in front of her a playful smile on his face. "Although…you do look tasty." He said teasing her. Ella's eyes widen even more. She ran over to Dad, who took her hand.

"Don't leave me alone with him Daddy." We heard her say as they walk away. Mark chuckled to himself.

_On__ the second night we all sat around the fire Mark had got started and roasted our sausages which we put in bread. Dad and Mark had made a scavenger hunt for us kids. We were all buzzing with excitement. We had decided on the teams, Boys verses Girls. While Mark and Dad waited at the camp site, we were to go off and find the items on the list and meet back in an hour. Each team was given a stop watch, counting down from sixty minutes. _

"Okay, I'll read the list out." Nudge said, pulling it out of her jean pocket. Angel, Ella and I moved in closer to her.

"A pinecone, a fish, a rock shaped as a heart, clover leaf, three different types of flowers, Y-shaped twig, a hole in a tree, worm, animal droppings…yuck, a birds nest, a feather, bark from a tree, dirt, strangest shaped leaf, and something pink." Nudge looked up at us when she finished reading the list.

"We can beat the boys, no worries." She said grinning. I nodded my head. "Damn straight we can." I said grinning back at her then looking at Angel who nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay kids here are the rules." Jeb said waving us over. "You have an hour no more, no less. Your objective is to find all fifteen objects and bring them back here at the end. Stay in our camp sight. If you think you need to venture further out just tell Mark or I and we'll come thing you. Am I forgetting anything?"

"HAVE FUN!" Mark yelled enthusiastically. We all cheered.

"Oh wait. No sabotage. That means you Iggy and Gazzy." Dad said seriously. Gazzy put his hands up, in defense, pulling a face that said _who me_?

Iggy had a thoughtful expression on his face for a moment then he smiled.

"Well, that's an evil grin." Gazzy said with a laugh.

"Don't even think about…what ever you're thinking about." Nudge said uneasily.

"What like? Put spider in your sleeping bag?" Iggy said grinning. Angel looked frightened.

"It won't be that…it's too obvious." Iggy said. He and Fang exchanged smiles.

"I'm gonna tell my mum when I get home if-" Angel said but was interrupted by Mark.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Angel. What happens on camp stays on camp! Okay?" Mark said looking alarmed.

"Okay." She said sheepishly.

"All right, ready? Your time starts…NOW." Mark said waving this arm up and down. We girls all ran straight for the track of the forest, I pulled Ella alone with me by her hand. Angel instantly dropped onto her knees picking up small rocks looking for a heart shaped one.

"What about this one?" She said holding up a small smooth pebble.

"Hmm. Not quite." Nudge Answered while she picked up twigs and then tossed them away. I looked around for strange shaped leafs.

"Do you think the boys are going to try something funny?" Nudge asked after a moment.

"I don't think they're that dumb." I told her.

"I do." Nudge argued with a laugh.

I laughed as well. "Let's hurry guys. We need to beat the boys." I said.

_We 'of course' did beat the boys in the end, much to the disgust of Iggy who argued there were more girls then boys, so it was unfair. He demanded a re-play which we had done the following night, and won again._

_We settled into our tents one the first night, but not before checking…and checking, our sleeping bags for any creepy crawlies. Nudge and I were pretty on edge that night. Terrified the boys were going to play a trick on us, which they did, but not until the last night when they filled our shoes with worms, and put itching powder into our sleeping bags._

_ This is the way we spent our__ camping trips for years to come. Playing tricks on one another and having scavenger hunts. One time when we were older, the first year we were allowed to go without Mark and Dad, in the dead of night we packed the camp up and moved a kilometer away, leaving a paced out Iggy lying in the dirt by the fire…but more on that story later. I am jumping ahead of myself. _


	3. The One Where They Graduate

Chapter Three

_Our Primary S__chool years went by to fast. They were happy times. We went on our yearly camping trips with Dad and Mark and would all play together at snack and lunch time's at school. Our Teaches always wanted Gazzy and Angel to play with kids in there own level, and for Iggy, Fang, Nudge and I to branch out and make new friends, but who were they to tell us who we could be friends with. We were inseparable. _

_We played in the forest behind my ho__use, even when we weren't aloud. And had many sleepovers and many sleepless nights. We were each others extended family, and adopter each other's families as our own. But that's not saying we didn't have our falling outs. T__here was a time in the first year of High School when we didn't even talk to each other. But before that things seemed perfect. _

_Until Mum got sick. _

_She had been getting pain in her chest for a couple of months before she went to the doctors. After many, many appointments and tests, she was diagnosed with bone cancer. She always said everything was going to be okay. It was early days and it was treatable. But I could see it in her eyes, even when I was twelve, that she was scared. She told Ella and me everything was going to be okay, right up until the end. My brave, compassionate, caring Mum, who was always looking after everyone else, suddenly needed looking after herself. _

Age Twelve

"Nick!" Fang and I looked up to see Lana, Fang's Mum, walking swiftly towards us. Her high heels loud against the concrete. She frowns when she catches sight of us. We are on our hands and knee's behind a car, in the carpark of the hall we're having our Primary School Graduation in.

Fang stood up quickly grabbing my elbow and pulling me up with him. I dust down the blue silk dress mum made for me, and insisted I wear, forced really.

"Nick. Maxine. What in the world are you two up to?" She asked sternly, but then smiles, probably at our sheepish expressions. She straightens up Fang's shirt collar.

"Hiding Mum…" Fang says with a half smile.

"I don't even want to know. Just make sure you're on that stage when your names are called. Please. I'm begging you." Lana says.

"We will, Promise." I assure her, glancing at Fang who is nodding his head.

"Are you excited and ready for tonight Max?" Lana asks.

"The eyes are bright the tale bushy." I say. Lana chuckles.

"Alright Sweethearts. Break a leg…or chookas is it these days? I'll see you both in there." She shakes her head one more time, smiles a private smile, before turning and making her way back to where Mark is standing. He waves when he sees us looking at him.

Iggy, Nudge, Fang and I had been standing in the line, with our fellow Grade Six classmates, when Iggy decides it will be great fun to drop a small drop-tail lizard, which he found on the ground by our feet, down the back of my dress.

This results of course with me chasing him across the car park. Trying to throw it back at him in return, I know poor lizard. I accidentally, I promise, hit Nudge in the face with it. She screams, waving her arms around frantically, swiping it away onto Fang. In the end it somehow turns into us playing gang-up tiggy. Iggy and Nudge are both it now, looking for Fang and I.

"Let's go kids. It's time." Mrs Hoover our vice Principle called, clapping her hands together.

"We win." Fang says, holding his hand up for me to high five. I laugh hitting his hand hard. He doesn't flinch.

"Ah, there you guys are." Nudge says pulling Iggy along by the hand. "Where were you guys?"

"We-" I began, but was cut off by Fang slapping his hand over my mouth.

"Max. Never give away a good hiding spot." He says smirking. I pulled his hand away.

"First off, don't ever do that again, and secondly, when do you think we'll come back here and hide?" I exclaim. His smirk widens. "Doesn't change the 'never give away a good hiding spot' rule. Have I taught you nothing?" He jokes. I roll my eyes, but laugh.

"Come on guys. The lines moving. Move your butts." Nudge orders smiling at Fang and me. She runs her hands down her pale pink dress and fixes her, naturally curly but straightened for tonight, hair.

We run over to the door just in time to walk through and onto the stage climbing up the three steps.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, Friends and Family. Please help us in welcoming this years graduating Grade Six class!" Our Principle Mr. Davey announced. The crowd erupted in cheers, clapping loudly. I can here Gazzy and Angel over all the voices. Nudge and I exchange grins.

All of us Grade Sixes are lined up on stage in three lines. The shortest kids in the front row. Then the middle row with the medium sized kids. And finally the back row for the tallest kids, which is were Fang, Iggy, Nudge and I stand side by side.

The Principle went on talking after the applause died down. I'm not really paying attention. Instead I scan the audience for my family. I see Angel first, her blue eyes shinning with excitement. She gives me a small wave. Next to her is Gazzy. He is squirming around in his chair. Probably because there's a woman with _big_ hair sitting in front of him. Next to Gazzy are Fang;s parents Mark and Lana. Lana is smiling proudly, fully engrossed in what the Principle is saying.

_I__ always loved Fang's parents. In time they became second parents to Ella and me. They were what I thought to be the perfect family. Fang always told me when I would say this to him, that everything isn't as it seems. I didn't know what that meant back then._

_I __always thought he didn't know how lucky he was. Things at home hadn't been the same since mum got sick. She was different, we could all see it. Dad and Mum would lose their tempers quicker and more frequently. I knew it was because they were under so much stress, and Mums medications make her say and do things she wouldn't normally have done and said. But what they didn't see was the amount of stress it put on Ella and I. _

Next to Mark and Lana, are Iggy's parents. Then Nudges. Then finally my Mum, Dad and Ella. Mum and Dad both look tied. They have dark circles under there eyes. Mum catches my eyes and smiles at me. The smile reminds me of her old self, before she got sick…

I look away from Mum and turn my head to Fang. His dark eyes are studying me.

"You okay?" He whispers so only I can hear.

"Ye-Yeah." I say trying to smile, hating myself for stuttering. He doesn't look convinced. He looks out at the audience and his eyes settle on my Mum. I feel him grab hold of my hand and squeeze gently. I try my best not to look down at our entwined hands. Fangs always had the knack of reading me.

_All of our families had gone back to Lana and Mark's house after the Graduation. Angel and Gazzy had gone to the graduation with Iggy's parents, so they dropped them back home afterwards. _

_The tears our mothers shed continued even while at Mark and Lana's house. We all thought it was terribly embarrassing. Our parents decided to go down memory lane that night. Telling stories of when we were little. How while at a park when we were seven, Fang had kissed me one the cheek and I had apparently punched him in the nose. He denies that, even to this day. _

_And the time when Iggy, Nudge, Fang and I were ten, and Angel and Gazzy were nine, and we had gone roller skating. We had decided to speed around the rink with all six of us holding hands in a line. What we didn't take into account, were other skaters. Resulting in us 'clothes- lying' a little boy. We had been banned from ever going back to that place. But we eventually did, it just took a lot of groveling. _

_I slept at Nudge's house that night. She had told me a secret. That she had a crush on Iggy. It was weird for me to hear that. Out of all of us Iggy and I had known each other the longest. Since we were babies. Iggy and I had met Fang and Nudge in Three Year Old Kinder and then Angel and Gazzy when we were five when the twins moved into the same street as me. Iggy was like my brother, we would fight the most out of all of us. _

_Times were changing. And that scared me. _


	4. The One With All the Changes

Chapter Four

_The first year of High School was the hardest on us and our friendship. We had all just assumed we would stay as a group and hang with each other at recesses and lunch times. But somehow over time, we went our separate ways__. We boys and girls separated into different groups. It wasn't like Primary School where boys and girls played together._

_We stopped seeing Angel and Gazzy on the weekends and started doing our own thing__s. Nudge took up dancing and got really serious with it. Gazzy played Footy. Fang started art classes. Angel joined her Primary Schools drama group. Iggy made friends with other blind kids from a family support group, and me…well I locked myself away from the world._

_First it was: we were all busy so we hung out every second weekend. Then it was once a month and then finally we stopped seeing each other altogether. It wasn't planned, it just…happened, slowly but surely. It went from being with them everyday all day, and from talking to Nudge on the phone for hours, to never seeing them, except from across the corridors at school or from a distance in the school guard. _

_It didn't help that none of us had classes together, well except from English I had with Fang. __But we would sit with different people at opposite ends of the class room. We wouldn't talk except from saying hello and goodbye awkwardly. _

_And the sad thing was it didn't really bother me, well not at first. I didn't even seem to notice…until my Mum lost her battle to cancer. Before that I had lost my zeal for life. It was a night I wish I couldn't remember the night she died. Because then I wouldn't relive those last moments over and over again in my mind. She had been in Palliative Care for just over two months. Two excruciatingly, long months. At the end Mum was unrecognizable to me. She was thin and ghostly pale. The light her eyes usually had, gone. She was too weak to talk or even smile. In those months, the months I needed my friends the most, I didn't have them. It's funny, when you loose something you didn't know how much you relied on._

_I had been preparing myself for months that she was going to …die. I thought it would make it easier. To loose someone, when you knew it would happen, rather then loose someone in a freak accident, you never expected to happen. But it didn't. It was still a shock. It still hurt. It still took my breath away. _

_She died on a Monday night on the 24__th__ of November. It was near the end of Year Seven. Ella was in Grade Five. It was at two in the morning. Dad, Ella and I were by her side. _

_Lana, Mark and Fang had come up to __the hospital to support us. I didn't know how they had found out, but I was glad to see Fang. We didn't talk; he just sat next to me and held my hand. I didn't cry. I was numb. I knew I needed to stay strong for Ella, and Dad. Dad was a mess. He just kept saying over and over again. 'My Valencia, My Valencia…'_

Age Thirteen

I rolled over at the sound of my alarm clock going off. I rubbed my tied, sore eyes. Dad, Ella and I had gotten home at four this morning. Lana and Mark had offered to come with us, but Dad wanted to be alone.

I pulled myself out of bed and pulled off my clothes from last night, I didn't bother changing out of, and pulled on my school skirt and white shirt from off my floor. I walked over to the mirror and looked at my reflection. I have dark circles under my eyes. I hadn't slept at all, once we gotten home. How could I. I look closer at my eyes. I can see my Mum in them…I turn my head quickly, almost giving myself whiplash. I pull my over-long dirty blond hair into a messy ponytail. After, pulling on a clean pair of socks and putting on my black converse shoes, I make my way down stairs. On my way I look in Ella's room. She's asleep on her bed; on top of the covers her clothes still on. I'm glad she's getting some rest. I walk over to her and take her ballet flats off her and pull her throw-rug over her sleeping form. She stirs but doesn't wake up. I leave her room quietly closing the door behind me.

Dad's sitting at the kitchen bench, when I walk into the room. His eyes are red and puffy. He's starring out the window, a blank expression on his face. I walk over to the fridge and pull out a cartoon of apple and gwather juice. Noticing there's not much left, and not bothering to take a glass out, I finish it off.

"Max." Dad said surprised. "You're not going to school? Are you?' Dad asked.

"Of course I am. It's a school day." I say. It came out harsher then I meant. He frowns.

"You don't have to."

"Dad, I need to. Just leave it okay." He doesn't say anything else.

I take my jacket down from the rack by the back door and leave the house, not bothering to get my school bag. I walk through the forest at the back of my house that leads out to a main road that I walk down as a short cut to my School. It takes me about ten minutes to walk.

As I walk I try to keep my mind off my Mum. I have a test in English today. I also have one in Maths and Science…my Mum use to help me with Science; she was really good at it. _Was, _I hate using past tense.

"Max! Max." I'm interrupted from my thoughts by Dylan a boy in my English class. I try walking faster, pretending I didn't hear him.

"Hey, slow down." He said, running slightly to catch up to me.

"How are you doing?' He asked me. "Man you look tied. _Did someone die?" _He added in a joking tone. He doesn't know yet. I frown and keep walking. Violence is not the answer; violence is not the answer…

"Hey Max. What's up with you?" He asks.

"Nothing!" I say, shortly.

"You ready for the English test this morning?" He's trying to make conversation with me. I can't put up with him on the best of days. There's no way, I'm going to today.

"No." I say finally.

"Oh? Want me to help you? You're usually really good at English. It's nice being the one helping you." He says with a little laugh.

"I don't need your help. Leave me alone!" I say raising my voice.

Finally I can see the school up ahead I quicken my pace hoping Dylan got the picture. I make my way to my locker.

"Well I'll see you in class." He calls out after me, no doubt smiling. He's not at all fazed by my coldness towards him.

I take a spot on a table at the back of the class room; I'm late which I'm glad of. I don't want to talk to anyone. I can see Fang glancing at me from over his shoulder, every now and then. I try ignoring him.

"Good morning class! Books and pencil cases on the floor beside you thanks. Nothing is to be on the tables but a pen. I'll come around with the test paper. No talking." Mr. Mayer our teacher said loudly.

Our test is on our class text. We are to do a creative writing piece on the theme Passion and Protest. I try to focus on my work, but it's impossible for me. I don't know why I thought coming to school today was a good idea. Maybe I thought it would keep my mind off things…But all I can think about is my Mum. I won't ever be able to hug her again. I won't have her through my teenage years. She won't meet my first boyfriend. Won't see Ella graduate Primary School… God Ella's only eleven. Mum won't walk us down the isle on our wedding days, I don't even know if I want to get married, but the idea of her not being able to, is almost unbearable.

"Max? Are you alright?" I hadn't even realized I was crying until Mr. Mayer speaks to me. Am I alright? No. I stand up abruptly, causing my chair to go flying. All eyes turn to me at the sudden noise. I need to get out of here.

I run out of the room feeling so much, it's overwhelming. I'm embarrassed for everyone seeing me cry.

I hear my name being called out after me.

I run straight for the girl's toilets, and sink to the floor once I'm inside. I hear the door opened and closed after me and am surprised when I feel strong wiry arms wrap around me. They're familiar yet so foreign. I know who it is instantly. Fang. He pushes my head against his shoulder gently, burying his face in my neck, and stroking my hair.

"I'm so scared. I don't know what I'm meant to do now? I don't know what to say to Ella or Dad." I say sobbing.

"Shh. I'm here for you. You don't have to go through this alone." He cooed.

"I can't breath!" I try to move away from him. Taking in fast shaky breathes. He grips onto me tighter.

"Shh. Take deep slow breathes." He instructs me. I take in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Oh Max!" I hear Nudge say. I pull back from Fang and look up at her. Her brown eyes are sympathetic and caring. This makes me cry harder.

"Max I'm so sorry." She says in tears herself. "Fang rang me this morning. I went over to your house. Your Dad said you were at school so I came straight here. I saw you running." She said. She bends down in front of me pulling me into a hug. I hug her with one arm, my other hand still gripping onto Fang, as if he is my life support. I sob into Nudges shirt.

Half an hour later and we're still sitting on the floor of the girl's toilets. Our backs are up against the wall. Any time a girl walks in Nudge shoves her out, saying the toilets are closed.

Nudge pulled out her hot pink phone and starts texting.

"What are you doing?" Fang asked in a quiet calm voice.

"I'm texting Iggy to come here. It's about time we were all friends again. Max needs us. All of us." She said, smiling at me sadly, tears still in her eyes.

Once Iggy got to the toilets, running out of class even after his teacher said he couldn't go to the restroom like he asked, Nudge and I had pulled our selves together…almost.

"Why aren't we friends anymore?" Nudge asked her voice sad. Iggy looked thoughtful for a moment. "We just needed some breathing space, but were still friends, that'll never change." He said his pale blue sightless eyes looking just over Nudges head.

"We have been so stupid. Max can you forgive me?" Nudge said close to tears again. "I'll quit my dancing and spend every second with you to make up for the time we've missed spending time with each other over this year." She said.

"No Nudge. I don't want you to quit dance, I'll kill you if you do. All that matters is that we're here together now." I told her.

"In the girl's toilets! I always wondered what it felt like in here, I'd rather see it but...you know, it isn't the way I imagined being in here." Iggy said, wiggling his eye brows suggestively. I laughed. Nudge hit him in the arm. Iggy mocked hurt, and Fang smirked rolling his eyes. W stayed quiet for a minute, a comfortable silence falling over us. It felt like we had never fallen apart. Like the old days.

A girl walked into the toilets and stopped in her tracks when she saw us.

"These toilets are closed sorry." Nudge said loudly. The girl just turned and walked straight out. Nudge chuckled.

"I'm mean." She said.

"Yeah we know." Iggy said grinning.

"You're sleeping at my house tonight." Nudge said taking me of guard.

"Am I?" I asked.

"Ye_p_." She says popping the P.

"And us?" Iggy said.

"If you'd like to be killed by my Dad?" Nudge said seriously.

"Hey. I have an idea. Why don't Fang and I meet you at the cubby in your backyard Max, tonight at, oh I don't know, let's say midnight." Iggy suggested.

"Perfect. So I'll sleep at yours Max. Is that okay?" She asked. I nod my head at her and smile. She grins back.

"I'll call Angel and Gazzy." Nudge said.

"Do you think we'll all still fit in there?" Fang asked.

"We'll find out tonight." I said.

**The next chapter will be more upbeat to make up for this one. It will follow on from this chapter, as in that night. **

**Those of you who have reviewed in my other chapters, Thank you heaps!**

**Hope you liked it. Please review! Tell me if you did or didn't like it.**


	5. The One with the Cubby

Chapter Five

_Nudge and I walked back to my house at morning recess__, that same day. Nudge had insisted on coming home with me. Saying there was no way she was going to let me walk home alone when I was so upset- she even offered to carry my bag. That's the way Nudge has always been. She was the supporter and the peace maker of the group. She demonstrated that day that the six of us look after each other- no matter what. _

_The lonely feeling I had felt for so long began to fill that day. Of course there were other times later on in my life that I felt alone. But the kind of alone you can feel when you're surrounded with __people. I never felt like I didn't have people I could talk to. People that no matter what I said or felt; would always be my friends._

_Dad hadn't said anything when Nudge and I got home during the day. He had been sitting on the couch watching T.V the remote held loosely in his hand. He hadn't looked up from it, just simple stared at the T.V blankly. I wasn't sure it he was really watching it or if his mind was in another place- the later most probably. _

_The day I lost my mum, I lost my dad as well. I'd see him every day…but it wasn't the same anymore. Eventually as time went on he moved forward, got on with his life. His way of coping was to 'forget it ever happened.' He didn't talk about mum, got rid of anything that reminded him of her. It was as if she never existed. __We sold mum's business. To a lady who worked for mum. Who mum had trusted. We never talked about her. Life just moved on. There were times I would remember something about her in a dream, and wonder if it had been real. Dad's way was the worst way of coping for me…but I went alone with it. I didn't know what else to do. _

Age Thirteen (same day)

We all just fit in the cubby, all lying side by side our arms or legs touching. It went from left to right, Fang, Me, Nudge, Angel, Iggy then Gazzy. Four pillows between the six of us, is all that fits and the same amount of blanks spread over our bodies as snug as we could arrange them.

"We don't really fit." I said with a laugh. I moved around to get comfortable.

"Sure we do." Nudge said moving and managing to hit me in the ribs with her elbow. I hissed, pushing her arm playfully.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly.

"This feels like the time our tents all flooded while camping so we all slept in Mark's little beat up car." Angel said laughing at the memory.

"Oh yeah!" Gazzy agreed laughing as well.

"We came back together at the perfect time. Didn't we." Angel declared. "Now we can all go camping in the summer holidays coming up. I was so upset. I thought we were going to never go camping together again."

"Me too." Gazzy said, lifting his head to look over Iggy at the rest of us. He had complained with having to sleep on the end, closest to the door, but it was a health and safely precaution. In case he let of something…incredibly unpleasant for the rest of us.

"We will definitely be going, don't you worry. The only thing is… I'm not sure if my Dad will want to come…you know after everything. I think the last thing on his mind at the moment is camping. I could ask him-" I was saying while Nudge interrupted me.

"NO. That's okay Max. We understand. Maybe Mark can take us by himself? Nudge said looking over me at Fang.

"Or maybe we can go by ourselves." Iggy suggested.

"I doubt it. You guys know my mum." Nudge said. And we did. She was an incredibly nice woman. A lot like Nudge in that sense…but she was very strict. She liked order. And she smoothed Nudge. But you can't blame a mother for loving her daughter too much. And wanting to protect her…

"I'll ask my dad tomorrow morning and fill you guys in at school." Fang said giving Nudge a sympathetic smile.

"We'll figure something out." I said.

"I'm so excited." Nudge said doing a sort of dance from her spot next to me, hitting Angel and I. Angel hit her with the pillow that she pulled from under her and Nudges heads. Nudge screamed, while laughing.

"You know I dreamt about camping the other night." Iggy said.

"Oh yeah?" Fang chuckled. "You and your dreams." Iggy was notorious for his crazy dreams. They would sometimes end up with Nudge angry at him though. His dreaming of her being fat or as a piece of bacon…you know normal stuff…

"Yeah. We were all running alone the bank of the river with hamburgers chasing us. _Giant_ hamburgers." We all turned our heads to look at him in silence for a moment before cracking up laughing.

"Iggy you're so random." Nudge said, between laughing fits.

"What?" Iggy said defensively.

"Hamburgers?" Angel asked.

"They're delicious." He said. Gazzy snorted making us all laugh harder.

"Why do you always dream of food?" I laughed.

"I'm a _hungry_ dude." He said grinning.

"I've missed this." Nudge said. I turned my head to the side to look at her, she smiled at me.

"You're not going to get sentimental on us are you?" I asked in jest.

"No...Well maybe I am. It's just nice to be all together. You know. We use to have so much fun together."

"Next year we can all hang out at school. I can't wait till Gazzy and I start High School." Angel said.

"Not too much longer now, you nervous?" Nudge asked.

"A little." Angel replied smiling sheepishly.

"We'll look after you two." Nudge said.

"If you have any trouble with other kids we'll gang bash 'em." I said, grinning. Angel laughed. "Thanks." She said rolling her eyes.

"No need." Gazzy piped up. "I can hold my own."

"Yeah sure you can." Iggy said sarcastically.

We stayed quiet for a minute listening to the sound of an owl we could hear out side the cubby house. It's a mild spring night. But not as warm as the last couple nights when I could really feel summer coming on. The moonlight is coming through the small window lighting up the writing covering the ceiling of the cubby. We could all just stand up in hear now. Our heads could touch the ceiling if we rise up on our toes slightly. We had started writing on the ceiling a couple years ago when we started to be able to reach it. We would write on it every time we came down here. Our names are scribbled across it with funny little drawings and jokes, basically anything we could think of we'd write up there. We'd even have conversations through writing notes to each other. I scanned my eyes across the ceiling following the conversations. I can pick out all of our different hand writing and see how much or little they have changed over the years. It's like a little bit of our history. To always have and look back on.

_The next morning Fang, Iggy, Gazzy and Angel, walked back to their homes__ at sunrise, to be ready for school the next day, to be there, as to not raise suspicions from their parents. Nudge and I stayed in the cubby house, and walked back up to my house at around 10 am. Nudge had rang her mum and asked if she could stay with me that day. Her mum had said she could. But only for the one school day, but that she could visit me before and after school, for a long as Nudge needed. _

_I didn't go back to school again until half way through the next week. It was just such a daunting thought, having to go back there. Ella had gone back to school the same day as me. Before that she would stay locked away in her room, we grew apart as my friends and I grew closer. I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did. I didn't know at the time how much she resented me for it. How much I was letting her down by going off with Fang and Nudge and Iggy and the Twins and leaving her behind. _

_It probably wasn't healthy for us to try to forget mum, but at the time it was all we could cope with, the only way of continuing __to live, because life moves on after death, whether I wanted it to or not. Which I didn't. I didn't want to move on with out her, but I had to, we had to. _


	6. The One with Dancing

Chapter Six

_It w__as the first time I had ever saw Nudge dance. It was the most incredible thing I had ever seen. She said it was modern contemporary. All I knew was it was weird yet wonderful. She had performed a solo in her dance class. It had moved me in a way I never thought dance could. She had thrown her self around the studio leaping and twirling. Her arms and legs were powerful and her movements strong. It was as if she could fly. I wanted to be able to fly. _

_Nudge had insisted I go with her too her dance class. She did it a couple times a week now. I had always none she was a good dancer. She had been taking ballet classes for as long as I could remember. But I didn't know she was that good. Nudge seemed too danced with an effortless grace. Everyone in her dance class was good but she was the best. I don't know if I was being biased, or not. But that is what I thought as I sat there watching the class. _

Age Fourteen

"Man Nudge you freak." I tell her as she comes and sits on the floor beside me drinking from her water bottle. That was my way of complementing her. She laughs. "Thanks...I think." She says nudging me playfully.

"Are you finished now?" I ask her.

"God no. I wish."

"You've been going for two hours."

"We have stretch class now. It only goes for half an hour though."

"Ladies." The teacher- whose name I leant was Amanda- called clapping her hands together. "Do you want to join in Max?" She asked as the other girls took there places spread out around the floor.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." I sat down on the floor near Nudge who grinned at me. I copied Nudges actions sitting on my bottom, back straight, my legs out straight in front of me.

"And stretch." Amanda said. Everyone began stretching down. There arms out stretch in front of them. Bringing there chests and head down to the legs. I tried to do it as well. Nudge had her whole upper body down flat against her legs. I looked around. So did all the girls.

"How are you all so flexible?"

A girl, with fire red hair, beside me laughs. "Years of practice." She said smirking.

"No talking." Amanda said from the front of the studio. I looked up at her and she smiled.

"You know Iggy, Gazzy and Fang would get a real kick out of seeing you at dance class." Nudge said after a minute or two of silence.

"I bet they would. Luckily they'll never know I was here." I told her. Nudge just smirked.

The stretch class went by fast. We had to do weird stretches and bent in awkward position which I struggled with. Nudge took great enjoyment out of watching me struggle. She tried to hold back her laughter.

"Best day of my life." She joked as she packed up her bag and took off her jazz shoes. I laughed.

We are the last two left in the studio. Amanda just left telling Nudge to lock up after her. Nudges class in the last for the night. It starts at six and finishes at eight-thirty. Nudge told me while we were all not really talking she would come up here to the studio and hire out one of the studio's dance when ever she was sad or lonely. And dancing would make her feel better.

"Can you teach me something?" I said with out really meaning to. I startled myself. I think she was just as surprised as I am at this question.

"Yes of course!" Nudge said once she recovered. She stood up abruptly, pulling me up with her. "Here take your shoes off."

I did so kicking off my shoes, leaving my socks on. I followed Nudge into the middle of the floor.

"Okay...well where to start?" Nudge said putting her hands on her hips. "We'll start with the basics. This is first position. Heels touch and legs rotated outwards from your hips until your feet make a straight line." I copied her. "Good. You have great posture." She said.

"And second position. Your feet need to be turned outwards in a straight line and separated from each other by the length of a foot...Good. And third position one turned-out foot is placed in front of the other with the front heel touching the middle of the back foot." With a little wobbly at the start I was able to copy Nudges actions and put my feet into the third position.

"You know what I was thinking the other night while we were all watching the movie...while you and Fang sat next to each other on the couch." Nudge said as she showed me fourth position. I watched her feet as she spoke, coping her. I kept my feet in basically the same position but I took the back foot and moved it back so my two out- turned feet are separated by a foots length. My heels and toes are forming a square.

"What's that?" I asked.

"That you and Fang would make a cute couple."

"Nudge!" I turned my head to her in surprise. Where had that come from?

"You would. I saw the way you were looking at each other. All lovey-dovey." She said the last part with a higher voice, mocking me.

"We were not! And I don't look at anybody 'lovey-dovey'." I said frowning. I'm sure my face is bright read, because it's burning right now. I don't know why. It's not like I like Fang or any thing.

"Fine. But you did look at each other a lot. And I saw those secret smiles."

"Secret smiles? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't- I'll make it my life mission to get you and Fang together. I knew it when I was six and I know it now...call it 'destiny' you two were made for each other." She said.

I roll my eyes. "I can't believe you… Teach me position five."

"Okay, avoid the subject." She's smiling victoriously; you would think I had confessed a dying love for him with the grin on her face.

"For five, one out-turned foot is slightly closed against the other. Neither big toe should extend past the opposite heel." Nudge said as she showed me what to do. "Perfect." She complemented me.

"What about you and Iggy. I remember you telling me you had a crush on him." I said. Nudge looks uncomfortable.

"Oh. I don't know what I feel anymore. He had just been really nice to me and I thought I liked him…maybe, I don't know. Come on I'll show you the basic hand positions."

"Now who's changing the subject?"

Nudge said I had picked up the things she had shown me quite fast. I don't really know why I suddenly wanted to be able to dance so badly. The thought had never come to me before. But it felt good dancing. It felt like it was a natural thing for me to do. Almost like my body was made for it. Nudge and I had been in the studio for an hour when we were interrupted by someone clearing the throat from behind us. We turned around to see Amanda. Standing there, smiling slightly. She had a box in her hands that had been sitting on the bench with the music player.

"Oh. Hey Amanda. We were just about to leave. I was just showing Max a few things." Nudge said happily, as she walked over to her bag gesturing for me to follow.

"I see that. You're picking it up fast."

"That's what I told her." Nudge agreed.

"And you've never had dance classes before?" Amanda asks me.

I laugh, but stop abruptly at the look on Amanda's face "Sorry. No I haven't"

"Hmm." Amanda says and turns around and walks away.

"I just came back for this box of costumes. I have sawing to do. Don't forget to lock up Nudge. Night girls." She says over her shoulder.

"I won't. Night" Nudge yells after her.

"Night." I call out as well.

"We should get going." She says once Amanda's gone. "She loves you."

"What?"

"Amanda. She likes you."

"She seems like the kind of person who likes every body."

"Na, she either hates you or loves you, she doesn't do anything in between. Take Lisa for instance, you know the red head that was next to you while we were stretching. Amanda hates her. But Lisa's a bloody good dancer, so Amanda tolerates her, against her better judgment." Nudge picked up her bag hanging it over her shoulder. "She loves me." Nudge added grinning. I laugh at her, rolling my eyes.

_I went alone with Nudge to her dance classes' a few times after that first time. I liked having an excuse leaving the house. Had throne himself in work again. He had been away for work for a week leaving Ella at Grandma and Grandpa's house. I hadn't wanted to go so after a whole lot of begging, he let me stay at Nudges house for the week. _

_I had been growing apart from Ella for weeks. We hadn't really talked in ages. Not really talked. _

**Thank you for reading! Please, please review. I want to know if people are reading this. If so, sorry I took so long updating the last chapter; I've had a lot on. I still have so much to come in this story. **


	7. The One with a Movie Night

Chapter Seven

_Staying at Nudge's house with her parents reminded me of what my family was missing. Nudge sat around the kitchen table for dinner every night with her parents. They would all laugh and joke and talk about their days. It was nice. I missed family time. I missed sitting at the table at breakfast, lunch (on weekends) and dinner with Mum, Dad and Ella. When we were whole. Nudge's family made me feel welcome. Once they got past the overly considerate and nice, not knowing how to treat the girl who lost her mother. And just treated me like the same old Max. Who was one of Nudge's childhood friends. Who use to sleep over weekly, and who __spilt__ red nail polish on the white carpet of Nudge's room, when trying to escape a manicure. I slept on the trundle from under Nudges bed that her family now called Max's bed, because I had slept in it so many times over the years. Her house was so familiar to me that I sometimes had to remind myself that I didn't live there if I found myself helping myself to food or a drink from the fridge. Fang's house had become that way to me as well. But that's a later story._

Age Fourteen

I watched Nudge as she looked through her white set of draws, looking for a jumper for me. I had forgotten to take my jumper to school today. And it had gotten cooler in the afternoon.

"When are the others coming over?" I asked as Nudge handed me a gray hoodie she got out. I pulled it on and zipped it up.

"Any time now. Angel and Gazzy are bringing the DVD's."

We had started to do weekly movie nights, that sought of became another tradition of ours. We would take it in turns of whose house we would do them at. Obviously it was Nudge's turn to host this time round.

"Oh, here they are now." I said. As I stand in front of Nudge's bay window. I can see Angel, Gazzy, Iggy and Fang all piling out of Fang's Mum Lana's car. Lana see's me and waves, before driving off, beeping the car horn once as a good bye, she's always done that. Nudge and I are in her bedroom on the second floor of Nudge's house. We had walked here together after school.

Nudge's house is the biggest house on the street. It's a cream coloured brick house with a veranda at the front with a two seated swing hanging on it. The windows are big and the frames are all painted white. The front door has double doors, which are painted pale blue. It is a really beautiful home that has loads of character. It's extremely homely, which is the thing I love the most. There are photographs covering the wall of the staircase. With photo's of Nudge's family and even shots of the six of us from Kindergarten all the way to a photo of us in our school uniforms on the first day of High School. We are all grinning widely, even Fang. I think it's my favourite photo of us all together.

I look back at Nudge who's now sitting on her queen sized bed, which has a pale pink, pale yellow and white dooner cover on it. Nudge's room basically consists of those three colours. Her Mum is an Interior Designer, and fixed Nudge's room up last year. It's very pretty and girly. Very Nudge. The walls are pale yellow, with pink blossoms painted on the wall over her bed. The furniture is all white. Nudge says it makes her room look fresh.

"Nudge your guests are here." Melanie, Nudges Mum, said as she ushered the twins and Fang and Iggy into the room. She pushed the door fully open. "Remember the door stays open." She says, eying the boys cautiously before walking out of the room.

"What does she think? We're all going to have a big make out session?" Nudge said sarcastically. "Hi guys." She added.

"Hey." Angel says, sitting on the bed next to Nudge. We all exchanged our Hello's before making ourselves comfortable in the room.

"Have you talked to your Dad Fang, about taking us camping?" Angel asks.

"Yeah. He says that's fine. He can take us the first week of the school holidays coming up. He has time of work." Fang said from next to me on the love seat- don't make any jokes- at the foot of the bed.

"Yah!" Nudge squeals. She high-five's Angel "Sorry we couldn't go by ourselves guys. I tried to reason with my Mum. You could go on without me" She adds, pulling a pouting face.

"No Nudge. Don't worry about it. We'd rather go with you and have a adult with us, then go without an adult and you not be there." Angel said.

Nudge smirked. "Good. Because I'd kill you guys if you went without me." She said, making us laugh.

"So we can book that in? The first week of school holidays?" Gazzy asks.

"Let's." Angel agreed.

"Great I have so much shopping to do to prepare." Nudge says clapping her hands together.

"Oh, I'll come. Want do you need?" Angle asks.

"Well...for starts I need a new pair of bathers."

"Oh me too." Angel said nodding her head making her blonde curls bounce up and down around her face.

"Girls, not that I'm not super excited that you both need bikinis." Iggy began sarcastically. "But can we start watching the movies? We have ten to get through."

"Ten?" I ask shocked.

"Yep. Angel chose five and I chose five." Gazzy said. Angel held up a bag with the DVD's in it.

"What's the time now...Five. Let's say the movies are what two hours each. That's going to take us twenty hours to finish them all. And I'll add an extra half hour for the DVD changes. And in that time you'd need to run too the loo if you need to go." I say.

"Don't get all mathematical on us Max. It takes the away the fun. We have twenty and a half hours people, let's go." Iggy said. He stood up from Nudge's computer chair and headed down stairs.

Once down stairs we settled into the couch. The couch is an L shape and big enough to fit eight people. I tried to avoid sitting next to Fang after what Nudge said about us '_sharing secret looks and lovey-dovey eyes_', but some how we still ended up sitting next to each other. I looked up to see Nudge smirking at me. She raised an eye brow. I rolled my eyes and turned my head to face the TV.

"Has your TV grown?" I asked Nudge.

"Dad brought home a new one yesterday."

"As if your last one wasn't big enough." Iggy said.

"Are you complaining?" Fang asked.

"Nope." Iggy replied popping the P.

Nudge laughed. "That's my Dad for you." She said. She held the remote up turning our first movie on.

Half way through the movie Fang but his arm behind me on the top of the couch and I struggled to concentrate on the movie from then on. I'm sure it was an innocent act. And maybe I was thinking too much into it. But I did find myself think-just for a second-that maybe I do like Fang, but I gave myself a mental slap and dismissed the thought, almost convincing myself i hadn't thought it until I court Nudges eye and she grinned. I found myself blushing, much to my discus. I don't blush, I thought angrily. I lent forward resting my chin on my knee's as I brought then up onto the couch and tucked into my chest. Then to my horror. I feel. Fangs hand on my back rubbing slow circles across my lower back. He leans forward and whispers into my ear. "Are you alright?" He asks. I nodded swiftly. "Hey I'm going to get a drink." I say. I stand up and walk quickly towards the kitchen. Melanie is sitting at the table with her laptop in front of her.

"Melanie, can I please have a drink?"

"Of course sweetheart. Can you help your self? I have this design for a client due tomorrow." She said. Glancing at me over the red framed glasses.

"Not at all." I go to the fridge and get out a jug of orange juice. Then put it on the bench while I get down a glass from the cabinet.

"Can you get me one too Max?" I hear Fang say from behind me. I do so. Not turning around to look at him.

"What's going on with you? You've been acting strange around me all day." He says in a hushed tone.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Here." I say handing him the glass of orange juice.

"We'll talk about it later." He says.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Well I have something to say to you." He replies before walking out of the room. I wait a few moments before going back in. I pretend to be fascinated by an article in the news paper, which is on the bench.

When I walk back in Fang is back sitting on the couch. He doesn't look at me as I sit down next to him.

"Oh Max. I forgot I needed to show you something. Come." Nudge says as she leaps out of her spot grabbing my wrist and pulling me with her.

"Subtle." I say once we're in the formal lounge at the front of the house.

"It was the best I could come up with so quickly." She said. "So want happened with you and Fang?"

"Nudge! Nothing!"

"I don't believe you."

"He asked if I was okay. I said yes. He said we'll talk later. I said there's nothing to talk about. And he said he has something to say." I told her talking quickly.

"Hmm… Interesting. Okay. So he's going to tell you he likes you."

"Nudge!"

"I bet you he is. Come on Max. You have to be blind not to see that he likes you. And I know you like him."

"I do not." I say a little more forceful then I intended. Nudge smiles.

"So why are you getting so worked up about this?"

"I'm not. He's not going to ask me out."

"What would you say?"

"I... I'd say no."

"Would you really?"

"Yes. We're friends. I've known him for forever. It's too weird."

"All the best romances start with childhood friends."

"God Nudge." I say. I can't help but laugh though.

"You'll say yes." She says.

"What happened to boy germs and koodies? It was easier in those days."

Nudge laughs. "Come on lets go back before Fang comes in here looking for you, because he misses you." Nudges giggles and runs off down the hall. I scream in frustration chasing after her.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for any mistakes. Please review. I'm open for suggestions to help me improve my story.**


	8. The One when Ella and Max Talk

Chapter Eight

_Six months. __Six months was the amount of time it took Ella and I, too be able to talk about Mum. __It was in May, at the end of autumn, on a particularly windy night. _

_Dad was away on one of his business trips. Ella and I were sitting on opposite sides of the couch in front of the TV, when the power went out. The power going out was quite a common thing to happen in the winter, with us living in such a hilly, tree covered area. There was always a tree falling down on a power line or across the road. On really stormy nights in winter we would have candles ready just in case there was a black out. But in autumn it took us off guard. _

_We were watching the news, neither of us really paying much attention, when all of a sudden it was pitch black. I don't know why she had decided to confront me then and there. Maybe it's easier saying the hard things to someone when you can not see the person you're talking to, and they can't see you. Or maybe it had been bubbling away in her for so long; she simply couldn't hold it in any longer. Either way, it was time. _

_Ella and I hadn't really spoken to each other for weeks and when we had it usually resulted in us fighting. It had seemed the more time that passed the __farther__ we drifted away from each other. I didn't hold any resentment towards her. I just didn't know what to say. I wanted desperately to say something to her. Some words of wisdom that would make her feel better, to take her pain away. But when ever I tried talking to her, she'd get all defensive and I'd get angry, and well...It never turned out how I wanted._

Age Fourteen

"Max?" Ella said. Ella always hated when the power would go out. I on the other hand, always found it exciting.

"Yeah, Ella I'm here." I say holding out my hand in her direction in the darkness. I feel material under my fingers, and then I feel her hand push mine away. Why'd she do that? I try to make out her face.

"Why don't you ever include me with your friends?" Ella asked. It was so unexpected; I was stunned, and couldn't find my words. We sat in silence until I spoke again. Not really sure what to say.

"What? I don't," was the best I could come up with.

"Yes, you never include me! You have never once asked me if I want to hang out with you guys. Never! You haven't even asked me to come with you on the yearly camping trip. I always go on the camping trips. It was our thing. Or did you only ever let me go because Mum made you? What? Now that Mum's dead you don't have too."

"Where is this coming from?"

"You spend more time with Fang and Iggy and Gazzy and Angel and mostly NUDGE, then me your sister!" She screamed.

"Ella I didn't know this is what you thought. I didn't know you wanted to hang out with us."

"You never asked me! All I ever wanted was to be included. Ever since we were little you always treated me like a baby. I'm only a year younger then the twins you know." Ella cried. "You never asked me." She said again, this time in barely a whisper. I think it hurts more her whispering then yelling.

"Ella. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I left you out. I'm sorry I made you feel this way. And I'm sorry Mum died and I wasn't there for you." I say. She doesn't answer me.

"Ella?"

Ella laughs softly. I stare into darkness and can just make her out, now my eyes have adjusted to the darkness.

"Do you remember the time Mum took us to the Lake Park and fell into the lake while she was trying to get your elephant stuffed toy out, after you through it at me, and I had ducked?" Ella asked.

I am surprised at the sudden turn of conversation, but laugh at the memory. I don't think the whole issue was really about the fact that I didn't include her, at all.

"Of course, my Ellie the Elephant. I loved that stupid thing. I use to take it every where with me… until Iggy pulled its trunk off. I was so made at him."

"Yeah you punched him in the stomach."

"I wouldn't have had too, if he hadn't messed with my stuff. I had warned him."

She laughed. I had missed that laugh, so carefree, filled with happiness. I hadn't heard it in a while, not since Mum died. It kind of felt wrong laughing. It felt wrong to be happy, when she was dead.

"Remember when you punched Fang and he fell backwards into the lake in our backyard? Why did you do that?" She asked.

"Oh… he tried to kiss me." I said shaking my head. "But in my defense, we were only eight." I laughed. Ella snorted.

"I remember the time I got to school late in grade five and Mrs. Simpson my teacher started yelling at me when I walked into the classroom, in front of the whole class and Mum was standing just out side the door, so she came in and told Mrs. Simpson off, saying it my wasn't fault I was late, that car had broken down. Mrs. Simpson hadn't known what to say. It was incredible. I went into that class with the biggest grin on my face that day. She was my hero." I told Ella. I can hear Ella moving and the next thing I know I feel Ella's head against my shoulder.

"I miss her so much Max..." She says in a tone that breaks my heart.

"I do too."

"Do you think we'll ever get over this?"

"I don't think anyone can get over something like this...but eventually...we'll learn to live with out her. And day by day it'll get easier. I know it doesn't feel like it right now."

"I fell so hard when she died. I thought it would be easier, we had so long to say good bye, but it wasn't."

"I know Ella."

"She was so brave. She wasn't afraid of dying, she was afraid we wouldn't keep on living."

"How-how do you know that?" I ask.

"She told me. One day when I was alone in the hospital with her, I don't remember where you and Dad were." She says. I don't reply. I know I shouldn't be hurt, but I am. Of course Mum wouldn't tell me something like that; she knew I wasn't the heart to heart type. Ella and Mum always talked about everything, they were really close that way. Mum always said I was more like my Dad and Ella was more like herself. I'm saddened by this now.

"She was amazing. I don't think we told her that enough." Ella said.

"I think she knew."

"That she was amazing?" She asked with a little laugh.

"That we thought the world of her."

_On that May night__ Ella and I began living again. We weren't afraid to talk about Mum anymore-but we wouldn't dare mention her to Dad. We let ourselves feel all the emotions we had locked up in side of our selves. It helped remembering all the good times. We had so many memories to talk about. We sat in the dark that night and laughed and cried. The power came on again at three in the morning; we had still been sitting on the couch._

_We didn't go to school the next day. We went to Mum's grave. It had been the first of many times. We took flowers and lied then down in front of the tome stone. We had sat for hours and talked to__ her. I knew she couldn't hear us. But the thought of her being about to listen to us, some how comforted me. _

_It became a regular thing__, to go and sit in front of Mum's grave and talk to her. I would tell her about my life, what was going on. I told her everything. I could never be this honest with her when she was alive; it had been as if I was making up for lost time. I regretted not opening up to her more when she was here. I regretted everything. I hated myself for not hugging her goodbye, before going off to school angry at her after a fight. I regretted going off with my friends the day she wanted to hang out with me. Sometimes it just all got too much, all the regretting I was doing._

**Thank you for reading, I hope people are still reading this story. Please review if you want. :D**


	9. The One When the Twins Start School

Chapter Nine

_Angel and Gazzy started High School the year after Iggy, Nudge, Fang and myself. We had all agreed to meet each other at the front of the school. We walked in together and showed the twins where they needed to go, and meet the other year sevens and there teachers. We were all so excited. We were determined to make that year better then our last. _

_We hung out together every recess and lunch time at school in 'the spot' as we use to refer to it. We would all go and sit on the steps at the old front entrance to the science block. It was a place where no one else went, since the science block was rebuilt years before we started High School. Every now and then a teacher would come up and tell us we were out of bounds, or we'd have to fight for our territory when other kids tried to take our spot._

_That year new changes came and challenged our unity, but not between us, but by out-sides joining the group. Nudge got her first boyfriend the week before the school holidays started, and we went away on our camping trip. Nudge had invited him to join us. Which caused a whole lot of trouble._

_His name was Daniel Andrews. He was in the stadium having P.E at the same time as Nudge and I. Daniel was in the year above us. He was one of those popular boys that was good at all sports, but played up in class and was constantly getting into trouble. I didn't like him. I thought he was argent. But I didn't tell Nudge that...well, not at first. _

Age Fourteen

"I can't wait for tomorrow." Nudge was saying as we sat eating our lunches. I took another bite of my Vegemite and cheese sandwich.

"We'll have to do our scavenger hunt, I have big plans on how we're going to win." Nudge said. "We do have our secret weapon Ella." She added.

I smiled at this through a mouth full of food. "I'll tell her you said that. She'll be thrilled." Nudge smiled and rolled her eyes probably at me being unladylike.

"Not so secret anymore." Gazzy said grinning. I rolled my eye's.

Although Ella is the youngest and smallest, she is still athlete and a vital member of our team. She was our eye's and ears. She was great at sneaking up on people and getting information for us. As you can probably tell, we take our competitions far to seriously.

"So what time are we agreeing to meet tomorrow morning, at Fang's house?" Angel asked as she pushed her golden ringlets over her should and lent back on her elbows.

"What about six? I want to leave early to make the most of the day." I say.

"No way. That's way to early. I say nine." Nudge protests. She's never been a morning person.

"Come on Nudge. The earlier we go the better." I answer.

"I agree with Nudge." Angel said.

"Okay, why don't we make it seven thirty?" Gazzy asks. "A compromise."

"Fine." Nudge says with a sigh.

"Come on it'll be fun. And you'll have your _lover boy_ there with you." Iggy said. I think Iggy might even dislike Daniel more then I do. I laugh and Iggy grins in my direction.

"Your right." Nudge said ignoring us. "Which reminds me." Nudge says looking the her mobile. "I said I would meet up with him ten minutes before the bell goes. I'll see you guys later. Max I'll meet you at the lockers and we'll walk to P.E together."

"Okay, no worries." I say giving her a wave. The others say their byes as well. Nudge smiles at us all before walking off. I watch as she walks, eventually disappearing around the corner. Nudge walks with such a confidence. As if she's just willing people to watch her.

"Who else hates the idea of Daniel Andrews coming on our camping trip?" Iggy asks once Nudge was out of ears range.

"Oh, me! I mean what is she thinking?" Said Angel sitting up straight again.

"I know. She should have asked us first." Gazzy agreed he through his lunch rapper and it landed in the bin. He let out a little cheer.

"What would have we done? Said he can't come? Then Nudge would have cracked it and not come herself. We'll just have to put up with him for one week." Fang said. I smiled at him, chocking an eye brow. "What?" He asks smirking.

"I say we do a little savatarg. You know, the old spiders and snakes in the sleeping bag trick." Iggy said.

"Been there done that. We need to think bigger." Gazzy said. Iggy nodded his head seriously.

"Hold your horses guys. The guy hasn't done anything to us. He's a tool, sure. But it's one thing to hate him behind his back." I said that last part with a little laugh. "Its another to play tricks on him."

"You'll be eating those words while camping with Daniel Andrews." Iggy joked.

"He'll never what to hang out with us again." Angel said.

"Exactly." Iggy said laughing. "It's all in the name of fun. Come on Max. You of all people should want in on the fun. I've been on the other end of one of your pranks. It wasn't fun." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "You deserved it."

"I put your bra in the fridge. You set me on fire!" He protested.

"How many times do I have to say it was an accident?" I asked. The bell rang, signally time to get to class. Iggy stood up first shaking his head but smiling. "I've gotta go. I have a bus to catch." He said. Iggy was going on an excursion for science. They are going to Science works in the City of Melbourne. We had all gone to science works in Grade Six. It's the coolest place. It has this space exhibition, where you sit in these chairs that lean back and the ceiling is a screen which shows the solar system.

"I'll walk you to the bus." Said Angel. She walked over to Iggy and touched the back of his hand, he held onto the edge of her shirt, on her side above her hip. "See you guys tomorrow!" She said excitedly.

"Well I better get going as well. I need to meet Nudge." I stand up and dust off my skirt.

"Yeah, see you guys tomorrow. Bright and early." I say. I begin walking.

"Wait up Max. I'll walk with you." Fang calls, out grabbing my elbow. Gazzy starts off towards the year seven lockers, but not before sharing a smile with Angel who's looking over her shoulder walking with Iggy. Gazzy grins at me. I glare at him warningly.

"What's up?" I ask after a moment.

"Not much, how have you been?"

"I...I've been fine." I answer instantly uncomfortable with this conversation.

"Really?" He looks at me intensely. "How are things at home?"

I am about to answer, fine as well, but Fang can always tell when I'm lying. "Not the best. I hardly see Dad. He's always at work, or says he's at work and is really at the pub."

"And what about Ella?"

"Things are good with Ella. We actually talked the other night about Mum." I say. We have began walking back towards the locker's.

"That's good."

"Yeah." I say with a little laugh. I know, I'm an laugh when I'm uncomfortable kind of gal. He turns his head to look at me, before turning his attention to the direction we're walking in again.

"It's been tough. There's this massive whole where Mum us to be, and we don't know what to do. I hate just pretending nothings wrong, like Dad likes to do. But you wouldn't understand-"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Fang asked annoyed.

"Your family are perfect."

"I hate it when you say that!"

"Why? It's the truth!"

"You don't know what your talking about, Max."

"What do you mean?"

"Everything isn't as it seems!" He practically yelled. A group of boys that are walking passed all turned their heads to look at us.

"Trouble in paradise." One of them calls out. The others laugh.

"Keep Walking!" Fang yells at them. They walked off quickly.

"Is there something I don't know?" I ask confused yet getting concerned.

"There's lots you don't know Max-"

"Max." Nudge called from across the corridor from my locker at her own. Daniel is next to her leaning against the locker next to her's. I hadn't even realized we had got to the locker's. Fang gives me one last soul searching look before going to his locker which is only a couple lockers up from mine.

I opened my locker and pulled out my bag, and stuff in it the books I need to take home for my holiday home work- which by the way is a stupid thing, come on, work for the holidays? I shut the door and walked over to Nudge.

Ella and I are sleeping over at Nudge's house tonight. That way we can get her out of bed in the morning, and go to Fang's house together.

"Hey." I say to her. I try smiling at Daniel but it feels forced.

"I've gotta get my stuff for sport, I'll see you later Babe. Bye Max." Daniel says over his shoulder as he goes to the Year Nine locker's.

"_Babe_." I mimic under my breath.

"Bye... hey, what's wrong? Why are you frowning?" She asks me dismissing Daniel with a wave.

"Fang's acting weird."

"He's got a lot going on." Nudge says.

"Do you know what it is?" I ask shocked.

"Yeah... but I promised I wouldn't say anything."

"Nudge!"

"I promised. You need to talk to him yourself." She said. I dropped the conversation... for now.


	10. The One with Daniel

Chapter Ten

"NUDGE!" I yell, jumping onto her bed and shaking her. She made an annoyed groaning noise and buried her face in her pillow.

"God, she's still not up?" Ella asked, coming out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel. "And my shower wasn't short." She added.

"Yeah I noticed." I say as I pull the blankets off of Nudge. She tried to pull it back but I throw it on the floor.

"Ma-xxx." Nudge whines, throwing one of her many pillows at me.

"Come on! _Daniel will be waiting_." I say mocking her.

"Nudge. We need to be at Fangs house in ten minute's." Ella said. She walked across the room and pulled the blankets off the bed she had slept in. There was a knock on the door before it opened and Melanie walked in.

"Good morning sweethearts." She said smiling warmly, her smooth brown face warm and inviting.

"Good morning." Both Ella and I answered.

"Monique. Sweets, why are you still in bed?"

"Hmm. I'm getting up." Nudge mumbled. She rolled out of bed throwing her legs over the side. She wiped her tired eyes and looked at Ella and I who are both dressed. Nudge stretches her arms over her head.

Melanie picked up the spare blanket Ella had used on the trundle. "Girls can you push that back under the bed?" She asked Ella and I. We did so. Laughing as Ella fell on her bottom after sitting on it as she pushed.

Melanie went over to Nudges closet and disappeared in side it. She came back out with clothes for Nudge and through them at her.

"Let's let Monique get ready. Come on, I've made breakfast." Melanie said, as she walked out of the room. Ella and I followed after her.

"She's not much of a morning person." Melanie said as we walked down the stairs.

"Oh, we know." Ella said with a laugh.

We sat at the bench where three plates were set out. Melanie served toast, eggs, bacon, mushrooms and tomato's onto Ella's plate and the same minus the mushrooms on my. I smile at Melanie, amazed that she remembers I don't like mushrooms.

"Do you both have my mobile number in your phones?" Melanie asked.

"Yes. We'll ring if we need to. Don't worry about a thing." I say.

Melanie smiles. "Good. And easier said then done for me Lovely"

Melanie had given Nudge, Ella and I this whole speech about being safe and smart last night. It covered the usual safety stuff. No going off by our self. Stay in a group. Don't drink the water in the river. If we use public showers wear our thongs, so as to not catch a foot fungus... the list went on.

"Ah, Mon. Hurry up and eat." Melanie said when Nudge walking into the kitchen, not looking fully awake yet. I'm not use to hearing Nudge called by her real name.

"Is that what you're wearing?" I ask with a little laugh.

"Yes. What?" She says looking down at what she's wearing. She has a on a long maxi dress on. Nudge looks between Ella and I and herself. Ella's wearing her soccer shorts and a t-shirt with her converse shoes. And I'm wearing my jeans shorts and an over sized t-shirt with my lace up short boats.

"It's camping." I remind her.

"That doesn't mean you can't look nice." She says defensively.

"You don't think it's impractical?" Melanie asked kindly.

"Not at all. Look." Nudge said pulling her dress up slightly, to reveal the zebra print gum boots she's wearing. Melanie laughs.

"Hey, they're cute and practical." Nudge says.

"I love you Nudge." I declare while laughing.

Nudge smirks. "I'm glad I entertain you." She says sarcastically.

"Come on. You might have to bring your breakfast with you." Melanie says to her daughter.

_The others had already been at Fangs place when we got there. Daniel was there too, as I walked up to them, Daniel throws his foot- ball that just missed my head. I shot him the darkest glare I could. He stayed away from me for the rest of the day. _

_The others were packing up Mark's __car__ with their packs, duffel bags, sleeping bags, and the three tents, one for Mark, one for the boys and one for the girls. Melanie had gone, for the straight over to where Lana and Mark were standing and Ella, Nudge and I went to put our stuff into the back of the forward drive. Melanie always gave Mark a talking to before we went on our camping trips. Nudge grinned at Daniel, but kept her distance. She hadn't told Melanie about him yet. She knew if she told her mum her boyfriend was going camping with them, she wouldn't be allowed to go. _

_We had to squish into the car for the trip. Usually we had the two car's but with Dad no longer going on the trip; we had to make do with the one car._

_Angel sat up front with Mark, and Fang, Iggy and I sat in the middle seats and Nudge, Daniel and Ella were in the back. I was stuck between Fang and Iggy who were playing red hands in front of me. Iggy accidentally hit me in the stomach. Don't ask me how he manages to play such things, being blind. But it ended up with us playing corners, until Gazzy let rip and Mark made an emergency stop at the closes servo. We all burst out of the car, as soon as we pulled up. Gazzy smiled guiltily. While we were all in hysterics laughing, Daniel was utterly disgusted. He wasn't use to Gazzy's "talent" like we were. _

_We had played eye spy on the long trip, but eventually had nothing left to spy, since we were in the country and all that was around were, dry blank land, sheep, cows, and the occasional tree. _

_Once we got to the place we park the car, we were all sick of being stuck in the car. The walk we take every year to get to our spot felt like it took hours more then it usually does this time. Daniel had complained the whole hike- I had thought he was supposed to be athletic. He was as bad as Nudge, maybe they were made for each other, like Nudge had been saying. _

"Wow this place is cool." Daniel said as we made it into the clearing.

"Yeah. We come here every year." Nudge answered.

"I'll have to bring my mates here some time-" He said.

"No!" Iggy, Gazzy, Angel and I all yelled at once. Daniel looked taken back.

"I mean... it's our secret place." I said.

"Oh-Kay. "He said creasing his eyebrows.

"It's just a really special place to us. As far as we know, we're the only ones who come here." Nudge said trying to save us.

"And we want to keep it that way." Iggy said with a icy tone. Nudge scowled at him.

"What ever." Daniel responded, rolling his eyes.

"Come on kids." Mark yelled. "Let's get this show on the road; these tents aren't going to set them selves up." He chucked a little before throwing one tent towards the boys and one to us girls. We girls set straight work.

_We had all gotten quite good at putting up the tents. We have been it for seven years by then, since we were six-eight years old. By then, our camping trips had become an important part of ours. We always had our most significant moments while camping, our biggest fight, heart felt conversations and declarations. _

_This year seemed to have the most. Maybe it was because we could feel change coming. We were not childhood friends anymore, but teenage friends, and that's a very different type of friendship. _

_Having Nudge's boyfriend with us made us all think, so on one of the nights when Daniel had cracked it and walked off in a huff -after we had hung the content of his duffel bag across a piece of rope over the only close road- we had, had a particularly sentimental moment saying, we will always continue to come on our yearly camping trips and in time we'd bring our kids, and they'd all be the best of friends, just like us. We had after-woods laughed it off, but I knew it would some day be reality._

_We got to know Daniel on the trip and all decided we hated him with a passion, and he knew this, so in turn, hated us right back. Poor Nudge had tried in vain to keep the piece. He had played a trick on angel which left her in tears. _

_So we took drastic measures. No one messes with us. Daniel and Nudge had gone together to collect fire wood, so we took action. We had cleaned up the whole camp, with Marks help and moved a couple kilometers away. When we had come to Mark with the plan he had said, '__that is a terrible, terrible plan and I'm behind it one hundred percent!' _

_Was the trick mature? No. Was it worth it? Absolutely! _

_We had managed to get Nudge away from Daniel and keep her in a tent, so she couldn't go and help him. He had totally freaked out looking for camp. It was quite late and very dark. Mark had made us go find him eventually. Daniel was not happy to say the least. Either was Nudge at the time actually. But eventually she came to appreciate our brilliance. _

_That night Mark had given us permission to stay up all night, '__yeah stay up as long as you like, but remember what happens on camp stays on camp.' Mark had said grinning. Later when Nudge, Ella, Angel lay tucked up in our sleeping bags Ella had said._

"Hm…It's no fun staying up all night if the parent doesn't care."

"Agreed." Nudge said with a laugh.

"It does take away the exciting 'will I get court?' feeling" Ella added.

We stayed quiet for a minute I could hear the owl that lives in the tree that's between our tent and the boys' tent.

"Hey, do you guys know what's going on with Fang?"

"Nope, what do you mean?" Ella said just as Nudge sighed deeply.

"Nudge?" I ask.

"Max, Lana and Mark are getting a divorce." Nudge said. Ella and I stare at Nudge in disbelief.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ride?" Ella asks.

"Yeah. Lana told my Mum on the phone the other week, when my Mum rang up to talk to her about this trip. Lana said they just don't love each other anymore, Marks moving back to Port-Fairy where he grew up.

"The sea town?" Ella asked.

"Yeah." Nudge mumbled

"Did you know Angel?" I asked.

"Yes, but I haven't known for long, Nudge told me and Gazzy." She said.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" I ask hurt.

"We thought Fang should tell you himself." Nudge said.

"But Lana and Mark always had such a great relationship." I said in disbelief.

"On the out side looking in, yeah they did, but there private people just like Fang." Nudge said while yawning.

"Oh look, how cute, Nudge has actually fallen asleep." I said in a joking tone, trying not to show how much this news affected me. Nudge 'had' fallen asleep. She was usually the one that wouldn't shut up while you're trying to get to sleep. After whisper goodnight to Angel and Ella I rolled over and closed my eyes.

_I couldn't sleep that night. I just didn't want to believe Lana and Mark Ride were getting a divorce. It was just so unexpected. They were the couple everyone looked up to. Fang once told me they were high school sweethearts. He had said they had been neighbours and best friends since they were ten. They had gotten married straight out of high school, and had there whole lives planned out together. _

_That night I also couldn't stop thinking of a boy __with a sharp angler nose, defined jaw line, thick black eyelashes, tanned skin and those pier__cing dark eyes. I had Fang on my brain, and it was driving me crazy. I had never thought of Fang as anything but a friend before, but since Nudge said those things about us when I went to dance with her, I couldn't stop thinking about him. I didn't know if that meant I had a crush on him or what, but suddenly the idea of him asking me out didn't sound so bad... not that I would have admitted that to anyone. _


	11. The one with a Tiny Dancer

Chapter Eleven

_Within the next couple of week's after the camping trip Mark moved away, and Fang and Lana moved houses. Lana had said she had wanted to have a fresh start. Not live in the house she lived in with her ex-husband. Fang didn't talk that much about his parents divorce. He wasn't happy about it, but he didn't look sad either. _

_Nudge dumped Daniel in those same weeks. We had court him with another girl on a date. We had gone to the same movie session as them by chance, and seen them kissing. All hell had let loose, Nudge had pored her coke over his head and thrown the bracelet he had given her at him. The other girl had left the cinemas with us. Her name was Shara, she and Nudge ended up becoming friends, funnily enough. She had thought she was Daniels only girlfriend too. _

_Ella continued to hang out with us. I was always sure to invite her after what she had said, and eventually it became a natural thing her being part of the group. She quickly become as close friends with Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel and Nudge, as I was. _

_Ella started at our school the following year, when the twins were in year eight and the rest of us in year nine. She hung out with us at our 'spot' as well as with other kids in her year level. She was always sure to have friends in other year levels, unlike the rest of us who really just kept together, sure we had friends in other groups, but not as many as Ella. _

_We were still all busy with our extra activities after schools, but always made time for each other. Fang had his art classes, Gazzy still played footy, Ella played soccer, Angel and I started dance classes at Nudge's dance school-tho we were in a different class- and Iggy had cooking classes he started at the local community centre. _

_I had continued going to dance classes with Nudge for months before officially joining_ a_ class. I convinced Angel to do the same. Nudge had laughed hysterically while watching us on our first lesson. She had said she just couldn't believe her luck that I had agreed to start dance. What I didn't tell her was that I really loved dance. It was my one means of escape from the world. It was my out-let. And I had gotten quite good. _

_I practiced around my room and hired out a studio with Nudge and Angel to muck around in. Angel didn't like it the way Nudge and I did. She loved class, but didn't live dance 'like' Nudge and I ended up doing. _

Age Fifteen

"Max! That was amazing!" Angel squealed, from where she is sitting crossed legged, leaning against the mirrors. I had just been practicing my solo dance. It's a modern contemporary dance, Amanda had choreographed. It was really hard to learn, and when Amanda had shown it to me I was convinced I would never be able to do it, but in time I picked it up, and with a whole lot of practice, managed to master it- if I do say so myself.

"Thanks." I say with a laugh.

"No really you should be in Nudge's class, not beginner's Contemporary and Ballet." She said as she tossed my drink bottle at me. I court it just before it hit my face, and fake scowled at her. She laughed.

"I wouldn't leave you." I say, passing it back to Angel, after taking a drink.

"Oh, don't let me hold you back. I have other friends in the class. You deserve to be in the higher class." Angel said looking at Nudge and raising an eyebrow.

"She's right Max. You're an incredible dancer- Which opens the question I wanted to ask you, oh so nicely. You know how I'm doing that competition dance with Kirsten the senior?"

"Yeah..." I say cautiously.

"Well she broke her leg!" Nudge said this as if she had won the lotto.

"Oh no. How?"

"Oh...fell off a ladder, or something- that's not important, the important thing is I need a new partner." Nudge said happily.

"Okay."

"You!" Nudge said pointing at me.

"Me?" I asked shocked.

"Yes you, my dear."

"What no...I mean I'm not good enough. And isn't this dance competition a really big deal, like you were really lucky to get it. You have to be really talented?" I asked.

"Yep. I talked to Amanda, said you'd be perfect. She said she's never seen a beginner pick up dance as fast as you have. You're the best in your class, you're better then the girls in my class too." Nudge said.

"It's true Max. You're a freak." Angel said with a chuckle. "You dance like you're weightless and there's nothing you can't do, you're fearless." She finished.

"I'm flatted, but I can't. I'm just not good enough, trust me." I say.

"Oh but you are." Nudge protested. "Right, Amanda?" I turn to where Nudge is looking and sure enough Amanda's standing behind me with a smile playing at the side of her mouth.

"You sure are good enough Max. I have never seen someone of your age dance like you. You and Nudge are my best dancers. You girls will win the competition… if you work hard and commit yourselves to the dance. Are you in Max?" Amanda said, as she pulled a CD out of her bag.

"She sure is!" Nudge answered for me, before I could say no.

"Great here's the music. Nudge you can teach her what you know so far and tomorrow we'll continue in your private class. Max, learn it, live it, love it. See you girls tomorrow. Bye Angel, Good class." Amanda waved briefly before walking out. By now all the other girls had already gone home.

"I can't learn the dance by tomorrow!" I said trying really hard not to freak out.

"Yes you can. We'll have to cancel our movie night with the other's." Nudge said.

"I'll ring them. I'm going to leave you two to it. Good luck Max!" Angel called out as she walked towards the door.

"I'll need it." I mumbled to myself. "Bye. Don't tell them why we're not there." I called out louder.

Angel just laughed. "I will." Angel yelled back.

Nudge walked over to the music player and put in the CD Amanda had given her in, and pressed play.

"We can just listen to it first." Nudge said sitting down in the middle of the floor. I walk over to her and sit myself next to her. I stretched my legs out in front of me.

"It's an amazing dance. It has strong sharp movements, yet it's smooth and flowing. You'll love it." Nudge says.

"Yeah, I've seen you and Kristin practising." I say.

I lean back on my elbows and listen to the music. It's Hallelujah, K.D Lang's version. We listen to about half the song before Nudge stops it.

"Come on, I'll show you it." Nudge says, standing up, she offers me a hand and I take it, he pulls me up as well.

"This is great." Nudge squealed. "Fang should start dancing as well, then you two can perform beautiful duets together and make people weep." Nudge joked.

"Haha." I said sacastically, but ended up laughing for real. Nudge smirked.

A couple hour's later Nudge had tought me the dance it wasn't the whole thing, not even close, but it was a start. It's an amazing dance. Amanda wins awards for her choreography. We were both sweating and breathing heatherly by the end of our dance session.

"Man. I need to get fit." I tell Nudge.

"It takes a lot of strength and stanima. We could start jogging before or after school?"

"Sound's good-" i was saying but was interrupted by Iggy.

"Hey hey hey." Iggy yells as he, Gazzy, Ella, Fang and a sheepish looking Angel walk into the studio.

"What are you guys going here?" Nudge asks surprized.

"Well since we couldn't have our movie night we thought we'de come here." Ella said, looking around the room. "So this is the place you've been spending all your time."

"So what's the thing we 'needed' to see Angel?" Gazzy asked.

"Max is going to dance with Nudge." Angel said excitedly. They don't know I dance yet, well not the boys. Iggy and Gazzy laughed and Fang raised an eyebrow.

"No she's not." Iggy said.

"It's true." Angel said.

"Max dancing? I'd have to see that to believe it!" Gazzy challenged.

"Go on Max." Nudge said.

"No. I'll tell you want. You guys can come to the dance competition in...? How long Nudge?" I said.

"Two months." She aswered.

"Two months, god." I say. "I didn't think it was until the end of the year."

"Mid year comps. You guys can come see for yourselfs." Nudge says grinning.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I mumbled under my breath.

"I can't believe you dance Max." Fang said smirking at me. I walk over to my bag where I left my drink bottle. Fang follows me over there. The other's sit in the middle of the room with Nudge, they are forming a circle.

"I never would have seen it coming." He told me.

"I like to mix things up, keep's me unpredictable."

I'm quite nervous being away from the other's with only Fang. He's just staring at me. A small smile on his lips.

"Hey, I know that look. What's the matter?" Fang ask me in a soft voice. I look over at the other's, there laughing at something Iggy said.

"Nothing." I say, when I look back at him. A loose piece of hair falls out from my ponytale and falls over my face. Fang lightly pushes it out of my face and tucks it behind my ear. I flinch when his fingers touch my skin. Fang frowns for a second, but it doesn't last long.

"Are you going to dance for me?" Fang asks.

"No way."

"Oh come on _tiny dancer_." He says smirking.

"You just love this don't you?"

"Yep." He says. The next thing that comes out of his mouth surprizes me beyond belief. "Blue jeans baby, L.A lady, seamstress for the band, pretty eyes, pirates smile, you marry a music man, ballerina, you must have seen her, dancing in the sand." He sings, and not badly, I must admit.

"Oh shut up!" I say laughing. I hit him in the chest with the back of my hand.

"Tiny dancer in my hand." He sings louder, he laughs at the look on my face- which is probably disbelief.

"You know I was thinking you and I should go out together. The Lantern Festivals this weekend. We could meet in Main Street Belgrave, thats where it is." Fang said.

"Like...like a date?" I asked. He is standing so close to me I have to crane my neck to look at his face, I settle on keeping my eye's on the shark tooth necklass around his neck.

"Yeah, like a date." Fang anwsers.

"Fang-"

"You'll have fun."

"But we're friends."

"So, is that not a good thing?"

"No.- well yes, but I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"We wont, don't worry."

"How can you be sure?"

"I just am. Look it's one date, if you don't have a good time, I'll never ask you again."

"Fine." I say smiling slightly.

"Fine." Fang repeats, he smiles a dazzling smile at me, before walking back over to the others.

**Thank you for reading, and thanks to those of you who have reviewed and said some really amazing, kind things. I appreciate them all! Any** **comments and reviews appreciated. :)**


	12. The one with the First Date

Chapter Twelve

_I had been nervous, while getting ready for Fang and my date. I stood in front of the bathroom sink staring at my reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall. I had never done the date thing before. I didn't think I was the going out on date's kind of girl. It was a scary, unknown thing for me. I had run my hands over my black skinny jeans, and straighten out my light purple blouse. It had suddenly matted to me what I looked like. My outfit was in no way formal but it was the fanciest thing I owned. I had felt like I needed to dress up a little, to impress Fang? I wasn't sure, but to feel good about myself. Nudge had told me to wear a dress when I had talked to her on the phone yearly that day, but like I had told her, I didn't own a dress- well other then my school one. _

_I had run my hands through my hair, nervously, numerous times. It had flowed in loose waves down my back, and over my shoulder's, by the time I was happy with it. I had worn my black converse shoes, the clean one's I leave for special occasions. I didn't want to carry a bag so I put my phone and some cash into my pocket. _

_Dad had driven me to Main Street. I hadn't wanted to tell him about Fang so I said I was meeting up with Nudge and Angel. Ella had covered for me. She was more excited then I was that I was going out._

_Dad had dropped me off on the corner of Main Street, on the little hill over looking the town. He had said he would have waited with me for my friends, but he was meeting up with people himself, so he left me alone. I took a seat on the park bench, and watched as the street started to fill up with people. The Lantern Festival was a yearly thing in our tour. People would walk down the street with lit lanterns; it was always a pretty sight. _

_I had agreed to meet Fang at seven-thirty, half an hour before the festival started, so we could grab a bite to eat, but by eight o'clock he still wasn't there. I tried to call fang many times, but he never picked up. _

_The time went __torturously__ slow. I sat in the cold on that bench all night waiting for Fang. I had been too scared to get up and get something to eat- although I was hungry- in fear he would come and I wouldn't be there. _

_By the time the festival finished, at mid night, I was tired, starving and freezing. I made the fifteen minute walk home by myself in the dark, and cried almost the whole way home. I was humiliated, I had been asked out on my first date, by a boy who didn't show up. By the time I got home my tears had dried and I was red with furry. I was cursing Fangs name. I tried to think of a reason why he had stood me up, I had thought it was all a joke, 'maybe he didn't like me at all, maybe he was laughing right now at me for being so stupid and believing he actually liked me.'_

_I had ignored Fangs phone calls the next day. Ella had said I should talk to him, see what he had to say, but I didn't have it in me. I was too humiliated. But I couldn't avoid him at school. So on Monday morning I had to face him. _

Chapter Thirteen

It's Monday morning, and I want nothing more then to be at home in my warm bed. School is the last thing on my mind right now.

I walk into the corridor of the lockers. I'm in a rotten mood. I didn't sleep well last night, it took me ages to get to sleep, and I slept through my alarm clock going off this morning, so in turn I was running late and didn't have time to eat breakfast- and I'm not fun to be around if I haven't eaten.

I hate Fang. I hate Fang. I hate Fang. I hate that I'm so up-set from being stood up by Fang. This is pathetic. Maybe I'll tell him I had forgotten about the date too and didn't even go.

I hope I don't see him today, but that's unrealistic, we have two classes together on a Monday and hang out in the same group, maybe I'll just hang in the library at recess and lunch...

I'm pulled out of my thought by a sight that makes my blood boil. Fangs leaning against his locker with the red head Lisa from dance class leaning into him, and get this, he's kissing her! I look on in shock, but I won't let him get to me. I try to move away before he sees me, but I'm too late. Fang eye's meet mine. He looks like a deer court in headlights. He doesn't move for a minute, we both just stare at each other, until he springs into action and pushes her away.

"Max. Max please wait!" He yells as I walk away. He grabs hold of my arm and I swing around hitting him hard in the chest. He doesn't flinch.

"Was it a big joke?" I ask infuriated.

"What? No Max."

"Did you think it would be funny, me waiting there for you while you were with her?" I scream, pointing at Lisa.

"Max, that wasn't what it looked like. Last night I... I, can we talk somewhere else." He said looking around. We were drawing a crowd.

"No, say what you have to say now."

"Max, she pushed herself at me."

"Ha, yeah right. She made you kiss her did she?"

"Hey you wanted it to." Lisa said stepping forward, but he said stop and she did so instantly and stood next to him.

"Oh, she's well trained. Does she fetch as well?" I say sarcastically. He doesn't look impressed. He grabs for my arm again, but I push him away, so he grabs both my wrists in one hand and pushes through the crowd with the other. He pulls open an empty classroom door and pushes me. I move away from Fang and turn my back on him.

"Last night, I was at the hospital." Fang said.

"What?" I ask turning around to face him again.

"Mum and Dad had a fight. He had come back to get something and well- they had an argument and he hit her. It was at the top of the stairs and she fell down them, she was in pretty bad shape. There was just so much going on, and I forgot about our date. I'm sorry Max." He said.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine now. She just had some stitches done and was let out a couple hours later."

"Has he done it before?" I asked, trying to wrap my mind around this. Fang stayed quiet.

"Has he?" I asked again.

"Yeah, put you can't tell anybody." Fang pleaded.

"Has he hit you?" I ask shocked.

"What? No Max! Promise me you want tell anyone, no one, not even Nudge or Iggy or Ella!" He pleaded.

"I promise." I say. I still can't believe that Mark and Lana are divorced and now I find out Mark was abusive. It'll all to much to take in.

"Did you wait long for me last night?" Fang asks after a moment.

"Well... yeah I did."

"For how long did you wait?" He asks frowning slightly.

"Until the Festival was over." I say feeling pathetic.

"Oh Max, I'm so sorry." He says moving closer to me. He looks me in the eye; his are full of sadness. He slowly brings his hand up to my face, while never taking his eyes away from mine, he runs his fingers across my face, starting at my jaw, then my cheek and finally over my lips. He toys with my bottom lip with his thumb.

"Lisa kissed you, you didn't kiss her?" I mumble as he moves his hand behind my neck and moves in closure.

"Yeah." Fang says smiling softly at me. "You know it's only you Max." He says. He closes the distance between us and softly puts his lips against mine.

When I don't move away, he kisses me harder. For a second I have an over whelming feeling to run away, but I push it away and kiss him back. I'm not really sure what I'm doing, but something inside of me tells me to go with the flow, so I do. Fang moves his hands up and down my sides before finally settling on my waist, pulling me closure. We could have continued like this forever if it wasn't for the teacher who walked into the class room and let out a started laugh.

We break away from each other and move a couple metres apart.

"Get out of here." The teacher who I'm embarrassed to notice is our Maths teacher Mr. Days. Mr. Days chuckles to himself as we run out of the room. Once Fang and I are out and the door is closed behind us we crack up laughing, it's all we can do but be humiliated.

"We have him this afternoon!" I suddenly realise. Fang only shrugs.

_Fang and I didn't go to class after that, we were already late, so we decided to skip and walk to the park a block away. _

_We talked about everything and anything. I told him about what had been happening at home and told him about what my Dad had said to me after I had gotten home after walking home last night. Dad had been sitting on the __couch in the dark, reeking of alcohol. I had come in and turned the light on. He looked up at me and scowled. He held up the photograph in his hand_

"What is this doing here?" Dad hissed, waving it around. I walk over to him and take the photo from him and look at it. It's of mum and him on there wedding day.

"I was looking at them." I say, collecting the photo's that are scattered over the couch next to him were I had left them.

"Didn't I tell you to get rid of all her stuff?" He yells.

"Get rid of her stuff? I don't want to! I don't want forget about her like you Dad!" I yell back. "You need help! You're sick. You walk around like a ghost. Your being a terrible Dad! So stop it. Stop making me feel bag about REMEMBERING MY MUM! I HATE YOU." I scream. "You need to sort yourself out, because we can't go on living like this. You're killing us all! Get closure, talk about her, and remember all the good times."

"Closure? What the hell is closure Max.? My wife is dead! Your Mum is dead! We'll never see her again. She was sick, she suffered, she lost her battle, and now she's DEAD. Dead Max! There's no closure for that! Nothing is going to bring her back. What's wrong with me not wanting to see stuff that reminds me she's gone? You're the one that needs help. You got on with your life, so easily, didn't you? Where were you tonight? Out with your friends?-"

"Yeah and you're so much better?" I yell over him. "Where were you? At the pub drinking? You cowardly drunk! I think you don't want to remember her because you know she'd be disappointed in you. Look at you, throwing your life away." I spit icily pointing a finger at him, before storming out of the room.

_I didn't feel guilty at first at what I said to Dad. I was to mad to care. But later on__, when I looked at the sadness and regret in his eyes, I did. But by then the damage had been done. We were two people who didn't see eye to eye so we didn't push it. He became even more distant from Ella and I, I hadn't thought that was possible. Our relationship was over. It was never the same again. _

_Fang had listened to me talk, and every__ now and then squeezed my hand or ribbed my back. _

_When I asked Fang to tell me about his parents he began to squirm. He held onto my hand tightly and said he his dad had been hitting his Mum for as long as he would remember, so much so that when he was little he thought it was normal. When I asked him why he had never told me or anyone before, he said he doesn't know how to talk about stuff like that. _

"Boy, you're a persistent little... bother." Fang said with a smirk, when I insisted he tell me.

I smirk as well. "Go on." I say.

"Max you don't know what it's like, look...ah, I can't even explain myself. It's like sometimes I want to tell you stuff and I try but I just can't." Fang said.

"Just try. It's not hard." I say.

"I can't. I wanted to but I just couldn't. It didn't just affect me if I told you. I didn't want you to think badly of my Dad or Mum."

"I could never." I say, giving him an encouraging smile, though I don't know if I can believe myself, in saying this.

"Enough of this, let's do something fun." Fang said standing up and pulling me up with him.

"Okay. I get to choose what we do."

"Why do you always get to choose?" He asked smirking down at me.

"Because I'm the eldest!" I say, walking from him backward before turning and running.

"By four months!" Fang calls after me. He runs after me wrapping his arms around my waist and picking me up.


	13. The one with the Party

Chapter Thirteen

_At the start_ _it was awkward between Fang and I. It's that stage all couples go through, firstly it's 'I don't know what we are' and then it's 'I don't know how to act'._

_I had been worried what the others would think of Fang and I being a couple. I thought it would be weird going to the spot we hung out at, at school as usual, but it wasn't. Nudge had screamed and did a happy dance, when Fang and I had walked into school together, she had guessed. She had said it was because of her that we were together, that it was because she forced us into a pretend marriage when we were little. What ever the reason may be, Fang and I seemed to fit together perfectly. We had many, many, fights over the years, but it had felt like I had found my soul mate at fifteen, I wasn't quick to admit it, but I fell for him fast. _

_I had a whole in my heart that I thought may never fully heal, after my Mum died, but Fang helped it hurt less. He took hold of my hand and didn't let go, pulling me forward and on with my life. He was always so supportive of me, of my dancing, and the person who believed in me the most. _

_It was a week before Nudge and my dance competition that Gazzy had declared we __should take advantage of Nudges parents going away for the weekend, and have a party. It was something we had never done before. We hadn't hang out all together much with Nudge and I practising for our competition like crazy. Amanda had been pushing us hard. In the weeks leading up to the competition we went to the studio most nights. Nudge and I were happy to think of something other then dance. _

"What like a party?" I asked Gazzy.

"Sure." He smiled.

"Sure?"

"Yeah, I heard you're famous for your shindigs." Iggy said.

"You heard right."

"Nudge raved about that girl's night." He said shoving me playfully. "I even heard the cops had to get involved."

"Hmm, yeah. Good times." I say. Fang chuckled.

"What?" I asked him with a laugh.

"Only you would have a girl's night that ended by getting shut down by the police." Fang said, the corner of his mouth twitching.

Iggy shook his head. "What did you girls get up to?"

"That my friend, I can't tell."

"What happens on girls nights, stays on girls nights." Nudge said seriously, then errupted into laughter. She's coping what Mark always says while camping, but he says 'what happens on camp says on camp'.

_Nudge took planning the party far __too seriously. She wrote lists of people to invite and went over them again and again crossing, and adding names to it. She wanted it to be the best party anyone in the school__ had ever been to. She didn't want it to be too big, she knew her parents would freak out if they found out she had, had a party. But she wanted the party to be the talk of our year level. We all __got a say into who we wanted to come and who we didn't. All I cared about was that Dylan and Lisa didn't come, but Nudge quickly dismissed that saying they were both popular so we needed them to come. They both use to drive me crazy. Lisa because she thought she was, it and a bit, not just because she kissed Fang... _

"One hour and courting, until the party." Nudge said walking into her room with a bowl of crisps. She put them down on her bed next to where Angels sitting.

"My first party." Angel said taking some chips, she grinned at Nudge moving her shoulders up and down in a sort of dance move. Nudge laughed.

"Yes young one." Nudge said.

"Is Elle real disappointed you don't want her here?" Angel asked me. I'm sitting at Nudges desk.

"It's not that I don't want her there. It's just that she's only in year seven and not even thirteen yet. What kind of sister would I be if I let my twelve year old sister come to a wild teenage party- "It's not going to be wild?" Nudge interrupted me looking anxious.

"A fun sister!" Iggy said walking into the room, answering my rhetorical question.

"Don't make me feel bad." I said. Fang walked in behind Iggy and whipped him in the back of the head with the hand towel he's holding. Iggy squealed, jumping away from Fang, who grinned.

"Here Nudge." Fang said handing Nudge the towel. Fang and Iggy had been mucking around and accidentally spilt a drink on Nudges white carpet. She looked at the two of them pointedly.

"I'm not cleaning it." She said cocking an eye brow. Iggy and Fang looked at each other, then both went down onto their hands and knee's and began cleaning up the mess.

"The fairy lights look good out by the pool Nudge." Gazzy said as he came into the room.

"Oh thanks," she beamed "but it doesn't look like anyone will be going out there, it's starting to rain." Nudgee said looking out the window. "I've got to start getting ready."

Fang sat down on Nudges bed beside Angel, grabbing a chip. Nudge walked over to her closet, and went inside. "What's the dress code? Dresses?" She called out.

"What ever you want to wear." I tell Nudge.

"That doesn't help me. What are you wearing?" She asks, coming back out with a couple dresses. I look down to what I'm wearing.

"That?" She asks frowning.

"Yes, that." I say knowing I should be offended but laughing.

"Okay, boys out." Nudge said. "What would my mother say, to having boys in my room?" She says more to herself. "We girls need to get ready." She says louder.

"Okay, okay." Gazzy says as Nudge ushered him out of the room. Fang and Iggy stand up as well going to follow Gazzy.

"Don't leave me. She'll try to make me wear something girly." I joke grabbing hold of Fang's arm as he passes me. Fang looks down at me and smirks before walking on.

"Traitor." I call out after him."

Nudge closes the door after them. Angel is up and pulling things out of her bag as soon as the door is closed. "This one, or this one? " Angel asks holding up two dressed.

"That one." Nudge said pointing to a pale pink strapless floral dress. "It says I'm pretty, fun and flirty but not easy or slutty."

"Oh, I didn't know a dress could say so much." I say with a laugh. "What does what I'm wearing say?" I joke.

"It says, I'm boring, don't look, don't touch, I have a boyfriend, I've given up and don't need to look cute." Nudge said laughing a little.

"Thanks." I say sarcastically.

"I think it says I'm sporty and modest." Angel said.

"I think it says, I know karate and will kick your sorry butt, then run away." I say, thinking of Dylan being here tonight as I say it.

"Max, rule number one, never wear ripped skinny jeans and runners to a party. The singlet top I'll accept, if you were wearing it with a skirt..." Nudge says.

"I'm getting changed." Angel declares, going into Nudges closet.

"Here's some chooses you can wear." Nudge says laying out the dresses on her bed.

"I'm happy in what I'm wearing, but you should wear this one." I say pointing to a deep purple dress with one long sleeve, the other off the shoulder cut.

"Yeah, I should, shouldn't I?" Nudge said, picking it up off the bed. "Do you like any of these?"

"Not for myself."

"What do you think?" Angel asked coming out of the walk in closet.

"You look amazing." Nudge squealed. Angel did a twirl the knee length dress swinging around her.

"It looks great on you." I agreed.

"Thanks." Angel said beaming.

"Come on you'll look great in a dress." Nudge told me.

"No!"

"What about a skirt?"

"No!"

"Fine, but your not wearing those shoes. Come on." Nudge said. I followed her into her closet. "What about this pare?" She took a pare of red, very high, high heels, off a shelf stocked full of shoes.

"I won't be able to walk in them." I say.

"These ones?"

"No."

"These?"

"No way!"

"Oh, these?"

"Hmm..." There not so bad.

"They're so you." Nudge says, holding up a pare of black high heel ankle boots. I take them from her and kick off my runner's and pull them on. Perfect fit, and surprisingly comfortable.

"Wow, they look great. They make your legs look amazingly long. Okay it's amazing what a good pare of heels can do." Nudge said.

"Come Nudge, I'll straighten your hair." Angel called out. We exited the closet and Nudge sat at her desk, where Angel had spread out all her make-up and hair stuff. Angel began straightening Nudges wild curls.

I went to leave the room, to see what the boys are up to when Nudge called out. "Wait Max, not until you're ready."

"I am ready." I said frowning slightly. She just laughs. I roll my eyes but go back and sit on her bed.

It took Angel fifteen minutes to straighten Nudges hair, and apparently that's really quick for Nudges hair.

"Your turn." Angel said. Nudge grabbed my wrist and pulled me up off the bed and pushed me down onto the chair in front of her desk.

"No make-up." I warned.

"Fine, just your hair."

They both fussed over my hair brushing, curling, putting product in it. Until I was left with soft looking shiny, loose curls. And get this I'm happy with it, but all I gave the girls was a shrug and half smile. "It's okay." I answer when they ask if I like it.

"You look hot." Nudge said grinning at me. "We all do." She added, looking at her dress in the mirror. We're now in Nudges bathroom, the three of us standing in front of the mirror.

_The party was, all in all, a success, that being said, there were way more people then we had invited. But only one thing had been broken and it was something Nudge was pretty __sure her parents wouldn't know was missing, a little vase, Nudge had made in grade two. Nudge had been sure more things would be broken when a group of senior boys had started playing around with a footy inside._

_It had rained the whole evening and night, yet that didn't stop anyone __from having a good time, and it didn't stop Fang and I from going out to the pool and Fang from pushing me in. _

"FANG." I screamed as I feel side ways into the pool. I came back up to the surface just in time to see Fang dive in. The waters freezing, and the jeans and shoes I'm wearing are weighing me down.

He looks at me with the smuggest grin on his face. I splash water into his face, he slashes me back. I laugh and begin swimming backwards but he grabs me ankle and pulls me backwards.

"Where are you going?" He asks, his face so close to mine, I can feel his hot breathe against my cheek.

I smile. "Know where."

"That's right." He says, running his hands over my arms.

"Nudge is going to kill me, I'm wearing her shoes."

"Well we can't have that." Fang says. "Here." We swim over to the edge and I lean against it as he pulls the boats off me and throws them over near a banana lounge. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. He pulls me closer moving us away from the edge.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Gazzy interrupts us. "The police are here. Nudge is freaking out." Fang and I break way quickly and look at each other in alarm before hurrying to get out of the pool. Fang goes to offer me his hand just as I manage to climb out myself, so I give him a little smile.

We run around the side of the house with Gazzy, and sure enough see the police car with the lights flashing and a police officer talking to Nudge, Angel and Iggy in front of it. Now we're closer we can see it's Mark Fangs Dad. Have I ever mentioned Mark's a police officer for our local station?

"Fang, Max. I thought I should see you two- why are you soaking wet?- you know what, I don't even wont to know. The parties over kids, sorry." Mark said. He looked at us all, laughed a little then got back in his car, and waited a minute for the other officer to come out of the car and drove off.

"Everyone's leaving." Angel said. The six of us sat on the front steps as the last of the teenagers left. Most of them had run off when the police had arrived.

"I can't believe Mark didn't get angry." Iggy said. "Wait actually, I can."

"Yeah he's like that." Fang said, smiling slightly and shaking his head. I lent into Fang and he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Does this ruin the party?" Nudge asked after we were all quiet for a while.

"No way! Its not a real party unless the cops break it up." I say. She smiles at me.

"It's one in the morning anyway." Gazzy said looking at his mobile phone from his pocket.

"That's why I'm so tired." Angel said.

"Let's go in." Nudge said. We all got up and went back into the house. "We can all crash in the lounge. I'll get blankets and pillows." She said.

**Hey, Sorry it's taken me a while to up-date this. Thanks for those of you who reviewed! :D I hope this chapter was okay. R&R if you'd like, I appreciate all comments. **


	14. The one with the Dance Comp

Chapter Fourteen

_It was the first time they had ever seen me dance, the first time Fang had seen me dance. They had all joked that they'll come to the competition and it would have all been a joke. They would laugh and make up stories of what I was really doing when I claimed to be at dance class. _

_Getting ready back stage of the competition, in a room full of the other girls in our age group, got me unbelievably nervous. I had been nervous in the weeks leading up to the comp, but as I got ready back stage I felt physically sick. We changed into our costumes that __Nudges Mum Melanie had made.__ We wore the same 'barely there' dresses, as I had called them, Nudges in white and mine in. They came to mid thigh and were made of silk. Nudge had said that everyone wears that kind of thing for dancing. Looking around the room, there were so any amazing dancers. I had started to feel like I shouldn't be in a competition with these people. There were ten competitors in our duos and trios contemporary fifteen to eighteen year's old group._

Amanda called Nudge and I over from where we are sitting on the floor stretching. We go over to a clear space in the corner of the room to practice.

"Use the whole stage... Strong movements… Nudge watch that arm." Amanda yells out as we danced, nick-picking our performance.

Amanda grins at us as we get up from our final positions.

"Nervous?" Nudge asks as we walk down the corridor behind the stage. I nod.

"Don't be." She says grinning excitedly.

'Easy said then done.' I say under my breath.

We stand at the side of the stage and I watch the end of the boy and girl dancing before us.

"And they were amazing. I was hoping they would be bad." Nudge says just as the boy and girl leave the stage. The girl hears and gives Nudge an icy look.

"What? I said you were good." Nudge called out after her.

"Shh." A Stage Manager hisses.

From side stage I tried to see if I could find the gang in the audience, but I can't make out any faces, the lights are too bright.

"All right, girls you're on." One of the stage hands says. She smiles at us encouragingly, and pushes us forward. Nudge and I have to start on stage, her on one side, me on the other.

I get into my starting position, lying on my back on the floor, and I start with floor work. As the music starts I lift my legs up straight then flip over my shoulder, tucking my head in close to my chest, coming up on my knees. I feel relieved that I have that first part over.

I stand up slowly and turn to face Nudge, on the other side of the stage, we run towards each other and do a grand jete' throwing one leg up and away from our bodies, and throwing our body from on foot to the other. We did them so close to each other that I feel Nudges dress brush against my hip, we have never been brave enough to get this close before. We leap and spin and throw ourselves around the stage. I can occasionally hear Nudge's and my name being called.

It's time for my solo. I feel the music and move with it. It's a slower part of the dance, which is harder for me somehow. I begin moving about the stage. I bent over backwards, putting my hands on the floor behind me and kicking my legs flipping over so I'm back in a standing position. I then do four slow pirouettes's and finished them falling down onto my knees.

I take a deep breath as I watch Nudge come back on stage, dancing over to me, and putting her hands on my shoulder's and lifting her leg up behind her until it reaches her head. She smiles at me giving me her hand and pulls me up into a leap. I go higher then I've ever gone before and have to stop myself from grinning in delight.

Nudge and I are giving it our all. I feel like we're dancing better then we have ever danced it before. I forget about my nerves and just dance. I stretch and finish off all my movements, from my fingers to my toes.

I'm dancing with an emotion I didn't know I could channel. I'm dancing for my Mum. I'm dancing for my loss and my survival. It's exhilarating.

For the end Nudge and I do eight pirouettes, spinning down into a sitting position on the floor facing each other.

The crowd irrupted in applause as soon as we hit the ground. I can hear Fang over every body, yelling my name. Nudge and I stand up holding hands and bow once before walking of stage.

Nudge and I jump up and down when we get back stage. Nudge throws herself at me and gives me the biggest hug.

"You two are a force to be reckoned with." Amanda says pulling us into a hug.

"Well done girls." One of the Competition Organizes says as we pass him on our way back to our changing room.

"What were you thinking about while you danced?" He asks me. I look at him confused and shrug.

He smiles. "I wish you luck kid, coz someone who's had an easy life doesn't dance like that" He says, before walking off, I watch his back for a moment.

"Come on." Nudge said pulling my arm. She didn't hear what he said.

_I will never forget what that man said__ to me. It had baffled me at first, later when I told Fang, he had nodded as if he knew exactly what the man had meant, and smiled at me, a honest, true, sweet, smile I had never seen before, and kissed my lips chastely. _

_We had won the competition. Nudge and I jumped up and down on stage when our names were called. Ella, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy and Fang screamed like crazy from in the audience. We had received the biggest trophy I had ever seen, and both got sashes. We kept the trophy at Nudges house, in her bathroom- that had been her idea. _

"NUDGE, MAX!" Angel yelled, and then looked sheepish at the icy stares she received. She ran over to where we are sitting and threw her self at us, knocking me backwards.

"Were we amazing?" Nudge asked oh-so-humblely. Angel nodded enthusiastically.

"That was hands down, the best performance! Congratulations guys" Ella said. Nudge squealed in delight. Ella come up to us sitting down behind me, she pulled me into a hug, and then moved over to hug Nudge.

"You lot aren't allowed back here." Amanda said, coming up to us. "The show's not even finished." She added.

"Oh Amanda, just for a minute, we'll be quiet." Angel begged. As Angel spoke the boys came over and sat down around us. Fang smiled at me, pulling me into a hug. Amanda rolled her eyes, smiled and walked off. "I didn't see you." She said over her shoulder.

"You were incredible." Fang whispered in my eye.

"You should have seen his face." Angel said. "I looked at him when I you started dancing; his eyes were wide, fixed on you the wholeperformance." Nudge huffed in mock offence at hearing this, and smirked at Fang. Fang looked uncomfortable for a second but he nodded his head, agreeing to what Angel said.

"That was an out-fit I never thought I'd see you in." Gazzy said. Fang and I glare at him.

"What? What were you wearing?" Iggy asked.

"Nothing." I say irritated.

"Nothing?" Iggy says, loudly laughing.

"No, I'm meant…oh I don't know what I meant." I say deflated.

"We wore tasteful dresses." Nudge pipes in. I roll my eyes at her, put she misses it as she turns to Ella and starts blabbering on about the dance.

_It was the first and only Dance Competition I had entered. Nudge had begged me the next year to do another one with her, but I didn't want to. I loved to dance, but for myself, not in competitions. Nudge and I continued to go to the dance studio, and I continued to have lesso__n's for awhile, but after some time I pursued other things. Dance took up so much time, and to be really great you need to live and breathe it. As much as I love it I didn't live and breathe it._

**I hope this was okay. I really know very little about dance and found it hard to write this scene. Please review and tell me what you thought. **


	15. The One with the Cosy Closet

Chapter Fifteen

_I began spending a lot of my time at Fang and Lana's house the year I turned sixteen. Fang and I had been dating a year by then, and I had started to think of Lana, as my Mum. At first this thought had made me feel like I was betraying my own __Mum, but Lana and Fang helped me realise I didn't need too tip toe around, so to speak. She would have wanted me to be happy, and she and Lana were good friends, Lana told me things about my Mum I never knew, like how she would talk of me and say how she always admired how strong I was, how I didn't let people hurt my family or friends. Lana told me of the time, when Fang and I were little Mum and Lana had taken us to the park and there was a boy, a little older then us, picking on a little girl, she said I had gone over and stood up for her. Lana had said I had always played the hero and that I had always been the leader type. _

_Things with my Dad never got any better, in fact they got worse, and I had not that thought it possible. He went away for months at a time on his 'business trips' and we wouldn't hear from him. Ella took it hard, and terribly personal, she thought he didn't love us any more. We both started resenting him, and in time, started hating. We stopped calling him Dad and started referring to him by his first name Jeb around others, and just 'him' or 'he' between Ella and I. I didn't think he deserved to be called Dad. Ella felt it was her and I verse the world. She kind of gave up on people after Dad distanced himself from us. Ella also felt like Mum had abandoned us. _

_Year Ten was a big year for Fang, Iggy, Nudge and I. As part of the curriculum we went to career talks and Open University days, we were all expected to start really thinking about our futures. _

_I had never been someone who planned out their life or thought ten years ahead and saw a clear image. The future was blurry to me. I had no clue, what I wanted to be. It was not like that for Fang. He had always said he was going to be an artist. It was a hard business, but a business he knew he'd get into, no doubt in his mind. He had always been like that, knows exactly what he wants and goes for it. I have always loved that about him. _

_Ella had decided she was going to a vet like our Mum; she loved animals, and always had. Dad never let us have a dog or cat like we wanted, but Ella had a gold fish call pork-chops, when she was about ten. Ella had once said she was going to buy back Mum's business. Ella from the age of fourteen volunteered at the animal shelter in the neighbouring town._

_As a little girl Nudge had wanted to be famous, didn't care how, just knew it was what she wanted. She loved dance and wanted to continue with it, but she also wanted to be a fashion designer when she was older. Nudge looked into the future all the time and saw the bright shining lights of fame and fortune, and she saw her dream house, that she often talked about late at night at our sleepovers with Ella, Angel. But later on she changed her dream; she had taken a computer class at school and decided she'd like to work on computers, as a Usability Tester/ Web Designer._

_Angel was always a dabbler. She did drama for a while, and dance, she started piano lessons at the start of year nine, and quit mid year, then she took a liking to fashion design because Nudge was into it. The thing about Angel was that she never stuck to anything, but she was good at everything. She was a high achiever and a straight A student. She was in accelerated Maths and English. And like Nudge, she looked ahead and saw the shiny lights, and the dream house. _

_Gazzy had always been the sportiest one out of all of us, though we all like sport. We had gone done to the beach one day, and he had seen a lifesaver save a little boy, and something had clicked in him, since that day he had wanted to be a lifesaver. There was a program at our school called Surf Life Saving, it's a class you can choose, you do theory, like learning CPR and First Add, and you do practical work like go to the beach most weekends and train. It goes through to year Twelve and by the end you're a qualified Australian Surf Life Saver. Gazzy got in early because he was so good at sports, and Matthew the head of the sports department at our school loves Gazzy, because Gazzy would enter into every school sports day. We would quite often go down to the beach and hang out while Gazzy was on duty. _

_Now Iggy, he surprised me. It was after school on the second week back as we both sat in detention- long story- that he told me he wanted to be a Scientific Assistant or do something in Natural History. I had always thought he wanted to be a Chef; he has always been good at cooking. We worked home together after school that afternoon. The other's all had things on. Iggy had told me he was scared. He said he didn't know if he could have a normal life, didn't think anyone would hire a blind guy. I told him they'd have to be crazy not to hire him, I didn't know anyone who could cook better then him, or make fire works faster. I told him I didn't know how he did it, go around and not be recognised as blind. I told him I couldn't do it, if I was him. _

Age Sixteen

"Fitness testing today." Nudge said, with a look of horror, as she walked up to Iggy, Fang and I. We have P.E now and are waiting out side the stadium.

"It's next week." Iggy argues. Nudge shakes her head.

"I saw Matthew earlier today. He said he changed the dates." Nudge says dropping her bag onto the ground. "And I can't even do my usual pretend to have forgotten me sports uniform, I didn't think before answering Matt's questioning if I had it." She says frowning.

"Did he say what we're doing exactly?" I ask her.

"In door stuff today, he said we're doing agility, hand and eye co-ordination, and um... sit up's? I can't remember what else; I was too busy freaking out." Nudge says. Iggy laughs.

"That's when it helps to be blind, I say I can't do it, I get to sit out and still get a pass." Iggy says grinning smugly.

"You milk it." Nudge says bitterly.

"Morning guys get changed." Matthew says passing us out side the sports stadium.

"You look far too happy." Nudge calls after him. He just laughs.

We split up, Nudge and I heading into the girls change rooms. We see Shara as we make our way to the back of the room. You remember Shara don't you? The other girl Daniel Andrews cheated on Nudge with. Strange means of friendship those two have.

"Hey ladies." She says greeting us, smiling. She's pulling her dark brown hair into a pony tale. Then goes to rub sunscreen into her face.

"You don't need that." I tell her. "We're in doors today."

"Hun, I can burn when the skies grey and it's raining. Look at me, I'm white as white can be." Shara says, going ahead and rubbing it onto her freckled face. Nudge and I laugh.

"Hey, you ready for fitness training?" Nudge asks.

"What? Know!" Shara says as she ties her shoe lases up.

"Yep, Matthew told me." Nudge says.

"Oh, I just remembered Max, I just had class with Angel and she told me to tell you to meet her and Gazzy out-side the stadium."

"Oh okay, thanks Shara. I thought the twins were leaving school early to go away for the weekend with there parents." I said, finishing off getting changed by tying my shoes laces up. Iggy, Nudge, Fang and I had all planned to go back to Fangs house tonight for a movie night.

The three of us grabbed our drink bottles and make our way into the stadium and sat on the stands. Fang and Iggy are already sitting there. I sit beside Fang, and pat his knee. He smiles at me.

"All right kids, fitness training today." Matthew said. "But we'll start with warm-ups. So, let's jog two laps of the basket ball court." Nudge and Shara groaned as we all stook up. Iggy grabs hold of the back of Fang's T-shirt as they begin running, and once he gets into the grove he lets go. I ran in between Iggy and Nudge.

"Do you know what's going on with Ang and Gazzy?" I asked Iggy.

"Gazzy said something about his parents cancelling the trip. He didn't say much. He looked uncomfortable." Iggy says.

"We we're with the twins at lunch and they didn't say anything." I say confused.

"Maybe their parents texted them?"

"I hope everything is okay." Nudge says looking worried.

"Less chit chat more exercise!" Matthew yells. "We can do both." Nudge says so only Iggy and I can hear. We all pick up the pace and finish off the second lap in silence.

"We're going to get straight into it now. Boys will start with hand and eye co-ordination, girl's sit-ups. Let's go." He said clapping his hands together.

We girls walked over to the mats that are set out and partnered off. Nudge instantly grabbed hold of my arm when we were told to do so.

"You're first." She told me with a laugh.

"Thanks." I say laughing as well.

I lie down with my knee's bent. Nudge got in front of me and held my feet, like everyone was doing. Shara was partnered with Lisa next to us, Lisa was going first, and I couldn't help but feel a little competitive. I don't know why I do it, Lisa's actually a nice person, and I guess she's like Fang, if she wants something she goes for it, and that just happened to be him last year.

"Okay girls and boys you have a minute." Matthew yelled. The boys were on the other side of the court ball in hand ready to see how many times they could throw the ball with one hand, in one minute. I looked over my shoulder at Fang. He smiled at me.

"Three, Two, One...start." Matthew called.

I started, Nudge counting. "One, Two Three, Four..." I could see Lisa from the corner of my eye, so I pushed myself harder.

"Go Max! Man you machine." Nudge says. My sides are hurting but I keep up my pace.

"39, 40, 41, 42." Nudge's counting.

"And time." Matthew yells.

"Good job." Nudge said patting me on the back as we changed positions. I looked over at Fang and he had an irritated look on his face as Iggy was laughing saying something to him.

Once Nudge had her turn we went over to where the boys had been and all collected a tennis ball. When we were using our left hands Nudge threw her ball and it bounced off the wall and hit Lacey, a girl we went to primary school with, in the head, we were laughing so hard we only got a score of six catches in one minute. Lacey laughed along with us.

Matthew wasn't impressed, but he laughed. "Well you made up for it in the other exercises." He says to us.

"Did you see her face?" Nudge asks me. We both crack up laughing again.

We did agility testing and strength after that and finished the class with flexibility. We all took it in turns of going up to the measurer and sitting with our feet against it and stretching our arms out doing at far as we could. None of the boys are very good at it. Nudge and I got the furthest. Some of the boys made stupid jokes about us until Fang gave them one of his glares and they shut up quick smart.

_The seven of us walked home together like usual. We met Ella, Angel and Gazzy out side the stadium. The twins had said their parents had decided not to go on the holiday any more because of money problems. The twins Dad had been fired from his job at a factory in the city and didn't find another job for months. Their Mum would work double shifts at the restaurant she worked at in those months. Things were hard on their family. None of us really knew the full extent of it, at the time. It was hard on the twins. _

"Hey kids, how was your day?" Lana asked from watering her roses in the front yard with her little red watering can. There are pretty strong water restrictions here in Victoria. People are only allowed to water they gardens with the hose or sprinkler, for an hour at six in the morning and eight at night.

"Good." Fang said simply.

"We had fitness training in P.E today." Nudge said. "I did pretty good...well except hand and eye co-ordination, but that was because I accidentally hit another girl in the head with my ball, boy did Max and I laugh."

"Sound's like you had fun." Lana said smiling.

"Yeah." Nudge agreed grinning at me.

"And how'd you go Nick?"

"Not so good." Iggy says innocently, but smirks at Fang, who frowns.

"Oh, why? You're good at sports. Didn't you study?" Lana asked.

"Yeah he studied, studied Max." Gazzy snickered. I look at him surprised, and slightly embarrassed.

"There's no studying for P.E Mum." Fang said, colouring ever so slightly, I wonder if anyone else noticed. "And anyway you weren't there." Fang says turning to Gazzy.

"Iggy told me." Gazzy says.

"He didn't do anything because he was to busy watching Max-" Iggy begins, but Fang jumps in. "Okay, okay, let's go inside." Fang says walking inside, we all followed.

"I'm starving." Angel said as we all sat round the lounge room.

"Well it was my turn to bring pop-corn." Nudge says going over to her back at the front door and pulling three instant pop-corn bags out.

"I'll put then in the microwave." She says. "Where are the bowls Fang?"

"Here I'll help." Fang says getting up and going into the kitchen.

"Are you two disappointed about not going on holidays?" Ella asks the twins.

"Not too badly." Gazzy says. "I would much rather hang with you guys."

"Well I am, a little, I wanted to go shopping at the big market." Angel said. I smiled sadly at her.

"Well you'll go soon." I said but we all knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Did Fang really not get any scores in fitness testing?" Angel asked after a moment.

"Yes. I speak the truth." Iggy says chuckling.

"Don't start." I warn.

"What?" Iggy laughs, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "I wasn't going to say anything more."

"Right." I say rolling my eyes.

"Lets get a movie going." Gazzy says getting up and walking over to the DVD rack, next to the T.V on the entertainment unit. He started reading out opposition for us to watch.

"Transformers?"

"No!" Angel says.

"The Dark Night?"

"NO, seen it to many times." Ella says.

"The Village?"

"It's not as exciting when we all know what's going to happen." Iggy says shaking his head.

"You're lucky you didn't have to see that. It freaked me out." Angel says.

"I heard it. I wish I could have seen it." Iggy said bitterly. We were all quiet for a minute, not sure of what to say. I went over and sat next to Iggy and tapped the back of his hand.

"You okay?" I ask him quietly. He reaches his hand out and pats my knee.

"Next choices." Iggy says. Gazzy continues reading out titles.

"Pop-corn." Nudge calls out as she walks back into the room carrying two large bowls, Nudge hands one bowl to Angel and Ella who are sharing a bean bag and plops down next to me on the couch. She offers me the pop-corn and I take a hand full, Iggy leans over me doing the same.

"What about Step Brother's?" Gazzy asks.

"Sounds good to me." Iggy says.

"Yeah, me too." I agree.

"Then Step Brother's it is, I still haven't seen it yet." Gazzy says, putting it in then sitting on the other couch. Fang comes back into the room as Gazzy's sitting down and sits down beside him, passing his bowl of pop-corn to Gazzy.

_Half way threw the movie Lana came in and asked if we were all staying for tea. She was going out to a restaurant- which I later found out was a date- and said we could order pizza, we all agreed. Fang didn't look up from the T.V as his Mum talked to us. He didn't like her going out on dates, but he never told her that, only me. Lana never remarried. I always thought she still loved Mark. She went on her dates regularly; I would stay with Fang when she did so. We never met her dates. She never talked about them either, that always worried Fang, but he never questioned her. _

After the movie we started playing the card game Uno as we ate our pizza, Fang won, and I came second, the other's decided to continue playing, so I went to get a drink.

I walked out of the kitchen with a can of coke in my hand, and started heading back to the lounge room when out of the corner of my eye I can see movement. I turn my head in the direction and am startled too see Fang standing in the hall, smirking at me; he crooks a finger summering me to follow.

He opens the door to the closet and motions for me to go in, I give him a skeptical look before going in, and he follows, closing the door behind him. I can just make out his face with the light coming threw the crack under the door.

"I've hardly seen you tonight." Fangs says. "That pretty face of yours I've missed oh so much."

"We've been together all day at school, then watched a movie and played cards together." I say laughing.

"Yes, but we didn't sit next to each other during the movie or anything." He says fake pouting, then laughing softly. "And I haven't got to do this." He lent down, kissing me softly on the lips, his hands on either side of my face. I kiss him back. I can feel him smiling against my mouth as I put my arms around his neck and move in closer to him. He puts his hands to the back of my thighs and lifts me up; I wrap my legs around him. He holds me up with one hand and strokes my face with his other. He sits down leaning against the shelves behind us, with me on his lap.

I pull away. Breathing heavily. Fang puts his forehead against mine, running his hands up and down my sides.

"Is your Dad back yet?" He asks. I frown at him bringing up my Dad at a time like this. I sighed with out meaning to.

"No, I haven't heard from him in weeks. Sometimes...sometimes I wonder if he'll never come back, it's not such a far fetched idea." I say. Fang pulls me closer. I put my head against his shoulder.

"I wouldn't mind..."

"Fang! He's my Dad." I say hitting him in the chest, he catches my hand.

"I know... If that happens- you have me. I'll never leave you."

"What about Ella, I have you. She doesn't have anyone."

"She has you."

"Always, but she can't just have me."

"What about Iggy and Angel and Gazzy and Nudge and me. You know we'll always be here for the Martinez's girls." He says looking me straight in the eyes.

"Yeah, yeah of course." I feel silly, and laugh slightly.

"Hey." Fang says smiling at me. "What are you doing blushing? You know you can always talk to me, about anything." I nod my head slowly.

"Why did you ask about my Dad?" I ask Fang.

"I-" Fang stopped talking at hearing Nudge outside the closet.

"Did you hear voices?" We hear her ask. The door is suddenly opened; I flinched at the harsh light, when Nudge turned the light on.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Nudge asks grinning. I get off Fang and sit next to him. Nudge sits down next to me, wiggling around to get comfortable. I roll my eyes.

"Ow, it's cozy in here." She says as the others appear at the door, and look at us with raised eyebrows and smirks. They always have to come at the wrong time.

"This looks fun." Gazzy says sitting down as well, the others follow suit, and Ella closes the door after them. We only just all fit, and that's with our arms and legs all touching.

"This fells very weird." Iggy says.

"Someone's elbows in my hip." I say moving closer to Fang.

"Sorry." Nudge says, but laughs. She moves her arm in closer to her body.

"Who's up for Go Fish?" Nudge asks holding up play cards. "I was just coming back from getting them out of my school bag." She says.

"Me."

"Okay."

"Sounds fun." We all chime in.

_He stayed in the closet for an hour until Gazzy let off one of his deadly smell__s. We all burst out of the closet, falling over each other. _

_It, strange as it may sound, became a little hang out for us; we'd squash up in the closet and talk or play cards.__ There's something about small cosy spaces we all like. We did it for about a year, but eventually forgot about it. Fang would pull me into that closet once in a while, but we didn't all go in there after sometime._

**_I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. And thank you to those of you who reviewed, and added my story to your favourites. :D_**


	16. The One with Indoor Camping

**I forgot that in the first chapter I made Nudge and Fang family! Nudge mentioned it briefly. And I've never brought it up since then. So this is just a quick reminder. Lana and Melanie ****are sisters. Nudges Dad is African American, and Lana and Melanie are what ever nationality Fang is, in the books, to give him olive skin and dark hair. Sorry for any confusion. I hope you enjoy. **

Chapter Sixteen

_In our first year of VCE, Year Eleven, Fang got three of his paintings into an art exhibition. His teacher had entered him into a competition, for school kids to have their work in a big show; Fang wouldn't have done it other wise. _

_Fang had not let me see the three paintings before the exhibition, he had said he wanted it to be a surprise, and a surprise it was. The three paintings were of me. One was a close up of my face with a fare off stare. The other two were of me dancing. I had stood examining the paintings, when I had noticed them. They were all done in water colours, they were soft and graceful looking, with amazing detail and technique. _

_'You drew me prettier then __I am.' I had told Fang. He shook his head frowning. __'No, I didn't draw you as beautiful as you are.' Fang had said seriously. I had blushed, Iggy had snickered. Fang had not got embarrassed; he had just laughed, and punched Iggy playfully the shoulder. _

_All the paintings were up for sale in the exhibition, Fang didn't want to sell them so he put sold stickers on them, so people would think they were sold, however one of the exhibition organises questioned Fang about it, so he ended up buying his own painting. We had all thought he was crazy, but he had just shrugged and said he couldn't bare parting with them. _

_A couple weeks after the exhibition we had our annual camping trip planned, but that year the trip had been canceled. There had been terrible storms the whole week leading up to it, coursing flooding and tree's to fall down, it had been far to dangerous for us to go, we had all agreed- after being urged by our parents- to not go. So instead we decided to camp in Nudge's lounge room for the week. _

Age Seventeen

"Nudge was your Mum okay with us doing this?" Ella asks, as she helps Iggy push the couch over, out of the way for the cubby we're making.

"Yeah! She's thrilled. She always gets nervous with us going out camping with Uncle Mark, oh, no offence Fang."

"None taken." Fang says. He picks up the other end of the sheet I'm holding and helps me drape it over the dinning chairs we set out, to hold our cubby up. We won't be able to stand up in this cubby.

Gazzy's collecting all of our sleeping bags and bringing them in from the car. We had been all set and ready to go, when we had decided against it.

Angel walked back onto the room from getting pillows out of Nudge room.

"I got all the pillows of your bed Nudge." She says, dropping them on the couch, and then lying over them.

I laugh. "Comfortable?" I ask.

"Yes quite, thank you." She says grinning.

"It would have been much easier if we had set an actual tent up in here." Gazzy says as he dropped the slipping bags on the floor. Gazzy's the most upset about not being able to go on our trip.

"Where's the fun in that?" I say.

"I think we're done." Nudge says excitedly. She gets down and crawls inside, I follow her. "This will do fine." She says. I nod in agreement.

"Squish over." Iggy says as he and the other's crawl in.

"We can't all sit around a fire." Gazzy says.

"No, but we can watch telly, and play video games." Iggy says.

"And order pizza, and eat heaps and heaps of chocolate." Angel says, nudging her brother playfully with her elbow.

"We could play, spin the bottle or truth or dare?" Ella suggested.

"No way!" I say. "What are we thirteen?"

"What about truth then." Nudge says. "Lets all sit in a circle and take it in turns asking, truth questions. I'll start.. Okay Ella, what's the embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?"

"Okay but no circle." I say. Ella pulls a face at me, and then answers Nudge.

"When I was eleven, Mum had taken Max and me to the Melbourne zoo. And we were standing in front of the lion enclosure, I had been wearing knickers that were too big for me, mum had just brought them for me, I didn't have the heart to tell her they were too big, anyway as we stood there watching the lions I could feel them slowly falling down, and I was wearing a skirt, so I tried to pull them up but only manage to pull up my skirt. So I started walking towards the toilets that were like twenty metres away, but before I got to the toilets, my knickers fell down around my ankles and I tripped over. It was horrible, the most humiliating day of my life so far." Ella says shivering.

"No, oh Ella." Nudge says horrified, putting her hands over her mouth.

"How embarrassing." Angel says with a laugh.

"Oh, I've got a good one that may even be able to top that." Gazzy says.

"I doubt it." Ella laughs.

"It was just after they had redone the Stadium and put in those knew glass door's on the door that separates the two stadiums, you know the ones, well I had P.E the girls class was on one court, second court, and I was showing off, one of the boys in my class challenged me to race to the other side of the second course. Well I didn't notice the other boys laughing before we started, so of course I accepted. So we raced and I was winning but what I didn't realise was that there were new door's there and... Well you can guess what happened; I smashed into the glass and went flying backwards." Gazzy told us. We all laughed. Angel was laughing the hardest.

"I remember that." She managed to get out after her fit of laughter.

"I never told you guys because I was too embarrassed." Gazzy said.

"I had heard about it from Angel." I told him.

"Max told me." Fang says.

"And me." Ella laughs.

"Fang told me." Iggy says.

"And Iggy told me." Nudge says laughing. Gazzy looks horrified, which makes us all laugh even harder.

_One of Melanie's friends had come over to see her, and was shocked to find seven teenagers huddled under a sheet in they PJ's. Nudge had got up to answer the door, and came running back in diving into the cubby landing on Iggy laughing with embarrassment. She was wearing her Dora the Explorer pyjama's that Angel had given her as a joke. _

_We had stayed in the cubby in our pyjamas all of the following day. We had played board games, played hide and seek and very maturely prank called kids from our classes. I had gone out to the kitchen to grab white and milk chocolates to use as checkers pieces, when Melanie walked in._

"Max sweetheart can you send this message to Mr. Wilson for me, I just can't work that thing." Melanie said handing me her mobile phone.

Mr. Wilson is Nudges neighbour. He's an eighty year old man who's part of the town's council. Last night at the town council meeting he made a passionate speech about not letting McDonald's be built in our town. Surprisingly enough the majority of the town don't want it. Melanie is against having Maccas built in our town, much to the disgust of Gazzy, who said he'd get a job there.

"Yeah, no problem." I say. I look down at the screen. 'I enjoyed your parts last night. You were in great form'. I read. I couldn't help it, I crack up laughing. Melanie looks at me like I am crazy.

"What is it?" She asks.

"You can't send this." I say.

"Why not?"

"Nudge look at this, do you think your Mum should sent it?" Nudge gets up from working on removing the navy-blue nail polish from her toes, in the dinning room. I hand the phone to her, her eyes scan the screen, she squeals with laughter. "NO!" Nudge says between laughter.

"There's nothing wrong with it." Melanie says frowning. "It's just; I enjoyed your parts tonight. You were in great form."

"Yeah exactly, you don't think it's a bit... suggestive?" Nudge asks.

Melanie looks thoughtful for a moment then smiles, laughing slightly. "He's an eighty year old man. It's an innocent compliment." She says. "We'll change it." She adds.

"What do you want me to change it too?" I ask, as Nudge passes the phone back to me.

"Oh I don't know, you decide. I'm just going to get dinner on."

"Oh Mum, Max and I are cooking tonight." Nudge says. Melanie looked between us, eyebrows creased.

"Really?"

"Yes. Don't look so surprised." Nudge rolls her eyes.

"Why? Not that I'm not pleased."

"Iggy thinks we can't do it." I tell her. "He challenged us. But we can cook, no worries."

"Oh I see." She smiles. "What are you making?"

"Pizza." I answer.

"Are you making the bases?"

"What, no way. We're using pitta bread." Nudge says.

"Is that really cooking? You're putting ingredients on an already made base." Melanie says.

"Hey, it's cooking; it's going to take great skill." I say smiling at her. Melanie laughs lightly.

"So go sit down and relax. Max and I've got this." Nudge says pushing Melanie towards the stairs. Nudge and I go into the Kitchen and start getting our ingredients ready.

"How many should we make?" I ask Nudge.

"Five?"

"Is that enough? There's going to be nine of us, including your parents."

"How about we make eight then?" She says.

"That's a lot of pizza."

"Their not regular sized pizzas." She points out, as she lays the pitta breads out on trays.

"True. It's settled." I say.

"Okay lets go crazy." Nudge grins. We begin putting different toppings on the bases.

"Do you think this is too much cheese?" Nudge asks after accidentally pouring the whole packet of cheese onto her pizza.

I laugh. "Na, you can never have too much cheese."

I go over to the oven and put a tray in with two pizzas on it. I stand up and just as I'm about to turn around I feel strong arms wrap tightly around my waist and feel lips at the back of my ear.

"Cooking? Surely not?" Fangs says in my ear.

"Yes cooking! And we're doing an amazing job at that." I say pulling away from him. He takes a piece of salami putting it into his mouth.

"Hey cousin." Nudge says smiling at Fang. He smiles back, and goes to take a piece of ham from in front of her, she slaps his hand away. Fang rubs his hand. Going in again and managing to get a piece of ham this time. Nudge frowns, Fang smirks at her.

"Arr, family love." I joke.

"How long do you think it will take?" Fang asks leaning on the bench next to me.

"Not long. Let's say ten minutes." Nudge answers.

"Cool. I'll tell the others, their out side with Uncle Michael he's showing them his new ride on lawnmower." Fangs says.

Nudge sighs. "He loves that stupid thing. He shows all the neighbours as they pass. It's so embarrassing." She complains. Fang and I laugh. Fang kissing me on the cheek and leaves the kitchen.

"This is going to be the best darn pizza any of them has ever had." Nudge says, taking a tray out of the oven.

"We didn't even burn them." I agree, nodding. She grins putting her hand out for me to fist punch; I hit my fist against hers.

When we're done Nudge and I set the dinning room table with candle's, for Melanie and, her husband, Michael, leaving them to eat together and take the pizza's out the back. The seven of us sit on the back veranda and eat. It's a cool night out tonight, so we all huddle around the pot belly stove.

"Best pizza's ever." Ella says.

"Agreed." Gazzy pipes in. Nudge try's not to let a smile loose.

"Really? Thanks." She says then turns to Iggy. "And Iggy, I didn't even have to pay her to say that." She tells him. He rolls his eyes.

"How many pieces are left?" Iggy asks.

"One." Angel says pushing the plate towards him.

"Can you guys believe exams are coming up soon?" Iggy asks as he takes a bite of the pizza.

"No, Year eleven's almost over." Nudge agrees.

"I can't believe you guys are in year twelve next year!" Ella exclaims. "You'll be finished soon enough then you'll be out of high school, and I'll still have two year's."

Nudge looks at her sympathetically. "We'll be out in the big bad world and you'll be in cotton wrapped school." She says.

"It's okay for you guys; at least you know what you want to do after high school." I say.

"You've still got a year to figure that out." Fang says patting my knee. I huff.

"Oh hey, did you hear Shara is back from the Europe trip?" Nudge suddenly says excitedly.

"She went to Europe?" Gazzy asks.

"She's been gone for a year. We had a whole school good-bye assembly. There were ten of them going." Angel tells her brother.

"Didn't Dylan go as well?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, I talked to him as I walked to school yesterday. We talked...he's... back- yep" I say. I feel like I have to try to sound casual. As I stutter threw my sentence.

"Oh?" Fang says raising an eyebrow. "I didn't think you liked him." He asks.

"What makes you think that?" I ask.

"Maybe it's the fact that you say, _I don't like him._" He says sarcastically.

"Well I've decided I was wrong, he's alright." I say. I look around at all there faces, they are all staring at me.

"What? I can change my opinion can't I?" I ask coolly.

"You can... you've just never done it before." Iggy says.

"What's going on Max?" Ella asks.

"Why are you guys making a big deal out of this?" I ask getting defensive.

"We're not. You are." Fang says narrowing his eye's at me.

"What's happened?" Nudge asks looking at me with worried eyes.

"Nothing, Gees, all I said was I talked to him and didn't think he was that bad." I protest. I stand up quickly, and collect the plate, and take then inside back to the kitchen. I'm not surprised to hear footsteps behind me.

To be continued...

**Thanks for reading. Please feel free to tell me what you thought.**


	17. The One with a Walk in the Forest

Chapter Seventeen

Previous Chapter: "Nothing, Gees, all I said was I talked to him and didn't think he was that bad." I protest. I stand up quickly, and collect the plates, and take them inside, back to the kitchen. I'm not surprised to hear footsteps behind me. Continued...

I put the plates in the sink a little too roughly, I flinch, hoping I didn't chip any of them; I lean against the bench in front of me, and sigh. I over reacted, I know.

I feel Fang come up behind me and put his hands on either side of me on the bench, he leans into me; and puts his chin against my shoulder.

I look through the window and can see the other's sitting in front of the pot belly stove. They all have serious expressions on their faces, but I see Gazzy's mouth moving, then they all laugh. I smile at this.

"What's wrong?" Fang asks.

"Dylan just said something that hit a nerve I suppose."

"What did he say?" Fang asks tightly.

"Nothing bad, he just something about my Mum. Did you know Dylan was adopted? He never tells anyone. His mum was young when she had him and couldn't cope. She put him up for adoption when he was eighteen months old, can you believe that. I had always thought he was just this argent guy who thought he was all that." I say. Fang moves his hands to my stomach.

"Everyone's the way they are for a reason, you're a little tight ass because of what you've been through, what you've lost, and I guess he's the same." Fang says. I turn around to face him. And look into his eyes, there's something there, not jealousy... well I don't know what it is. I smile at him. He always manages to surprise me.

"Yeah." I finally answer.

"How did you get onto a conversation about your Mum?" He asks, I think he's trying to sound casual now.

"Well, as I had said, I was walking past his house on the way to school the other day, He had just got home from the air port. I hadn't planned to stop and talk, but he came down the driveway when he saw me, and said hi. So I asked him how his trip was, he said he loved the family he was staying with but it made him realise what he was missing. So I asked him what he meant. And he told me he was adopted and that his new family weren't much of a family, he said he doesn't fit in with them." I tell him.

"Deep conversation to be having in the front yard." Fang says frowning slightly.

"I know, it was just- I could relate you know that."

"Maybe he was just saying those things so you'd like him, have something in common with him. He's always liked you."

"He wouldn't do that, it wasn't like that. He was genuine. I could tell. I knew exactly what he meant." I protested, annoyed that Fang would say something like that.

"And you told him about your Mum?" He asks. I shake my head moving a little away from him.

"No, well he said sorry about my Mum, he said he had always wanted to say something to me, but wasn't sure if he should."

"So what struck a nerve?" Fang frowns, his dark eyes studying me. I feel uncomfortable under his gaze.

"All of it." I say.

"The mention of your Mum?"

"No."

"What?"

"I can't explain myself." I say getting even more self-conscious, I look down avoiding his eyes.

"So you like him." He says moving away even more, looking hurt.

"No! Not in the way I think your implying." I say frowning. Fang doesn't say anything just stares at me with those intense eyes, his eyebrows creased, but then his face softens.

"You can't think that." I say. He moves closer to me and pushing my hair back over my shoulders, putting his hands on either side of my neck gently.

"I don't." He says softly. "I get it Max. I get that you feel sympathy towards him for what he's been through, his Mum betrayed him, and your Dad did the same to you, in a way. You both miss what you don't have any more, I get it. But when are you going to realise your not alone. I understand you Max. I may not have lost my parents, in the way you have, but I've felt betrayed and hurt and scared, just like you." He leans forward kissing me on the forehead. Of course Fang out of all people understands, Mark- as much as it hurts me to say it- was abusive to Lana, and now they are divorced.

"So you and Dylan are friends now?" Fang asks, smiling softly.

"I wouldn't go that far, I'd just say we understand each other." I answer, laughing lightly. "What do you think the others are thinking about us?" I ask. Fang moves his hands back to his sides.

"I bet they're think we're fighting. And Iggy thinks you're bashing me up." He says grinning,

"I bet they think we're over. I bet Nudge is willing me not to be stupid and break up with you."

"No, they all know we'd never break up." Fang say getting serious again; he says this just as the kitchen door slams open.

"I've come in to make sure you two are not doing anything stupid like fighting." Nudge announces as she marches into the room. Fang laughs, as we turn to her.

"I was close." I say quietly to him, while grinning.

Nudge looks between us and smiles. "Good." She says, no doubt satisfied with the fact we're not fighting, well any more.

"You do like to involve yourself with our relationship don't you?" I joke.

"Of course. I am your cheer leader. Give me an F-F, Give me an A-A, give me an X-X!" She says loudly attempting to make out the letter's with her arms.

"What does that even mean?" I ask her.

"Your names put together, F-A-X." She says, rolling her eyes, like it's plainly obvious.

I laugh. "How embarrassing! Did you come up with that all by yourself?" I ask sarcastically. Nudge just grins.

_We carried __on with our indoor camping for the rest of the week. Tho, by the end of the week, Melanie was well and truly ready to have her lounge room back, and we were ready to go to our own homes and sleep in actual beds. We had gotten sick of each other by the last night. But it didn't last long, so in two night's time we hung out at my place, we hadn't done that in awhile. I had been scared to have them over, even if my Dad wasn't home. _

"Can my girlfriend come tonight?" Gazzy asks as we walk through the forest at the back of my property. We were all sitting around in my room when he decided to come out for a walk. It was Angel's suggestion. She said she wanted to see if we could find any of the forts we had make when we were little.

"I wasn't aware you had a girlfriend." I say turning my head to look at him. He's blushing, which makes me laugh. I feel a large hand wrapping around mine and smile up at Fang next to me, and squeeze his hand.

"Neither did I." Iggy adds raising an eye brow.

"I do, as of last night. I told you guys I was going to the movies" Gazzy says.

"We didn't know it was with a girl." Nudge says. "I thought you were going with Max and Fang."

"No but I did see them." Gazzy says.

"And we saw you and Shara." I say.

Nudges eyes widen. "Shara? Shara from our year level? The Shara who dated Daniel at the same time? My Shara?"

"Your Shara?" Gazzy asks.

"Who is she?" Ella asks.

"A girl in Iggy, Fang, Nudge and my P.E class." I tell her.

"You're dating a year eleven girl?" Angel asks, staring at her brother.

"Had you been trying to figure out how to tell us, and that's what you came up with?" Angel asks after a couple seconds of looking thoughtful.

"Yeah." Gazzy replies bashfully.

"Well to answer your original question, yes, of course she can come over." I say to Gazzy.

He smiles brightly. "Cool, because she's already on her way."

I roll my eyes. "What if I had said no?"

"Awkward for you, because you'd have to tell her that." He says, grinning now.

"What's the plan for tonight anyway?" Nudge asks.

"I don't know. Are we sick of movie nights?" I ask.

We've gone quite far into the forest now so the shrubs are getting quite dense. Angel trips over an uneven part of the ground almost falling over, and I can't help but snicker. She turns to me and gives me a greasy before laughing as well.

"Yes! I'm sick of movie night." Nudge replies enthusiastically.

"We can play twister. My friend was given two of them as presents, so she gave one to me." Ella says.

"Yes lets." Gazzy says jumping over a fallen branch.

"Ah look, there's a tree house we made." I say pointing up at a gum tree with planks of wood nailed into it up high on two large branches. I walk over to the tree.

"How in the world did we get up this tree?" I ask after failing to find any low branches to climb.

"There use to be a rode ladder we'd climb up." Fang says, as a phone starts ringing. Gazzy's face brightens up, he pulls out his phone.

"Hello...Hi, good...okay- I'll meet you out the front." Gazzy's hangs up the phone. "Shara is here I'm going to meet." He says as he begins walking quickly back towards the house.

"Shara and Gazzy? Who would have thought?" Iggy says shaking his head. We slowly make our way back. Iggy holds onto the belt hoop at the back of my jeans as we go down a bit of a slope, then let's go again.

"Well she's lovely." Nudge says.

"And cute, but a dork." Iggy says with a laugh.

Nudge nods in agreement and smiles. "She loves snow globs, I mean _loves_ them. When ever anyone in her family goes over sea's they bring her back one. She has like sixty of them. She can't even go to bed until she's gone around her room shaking every single one, she can't sleep unless she's done it."

"How do you no that?" Angel asks laughing.

"She told Max and I one time." She says.


	18. The one with the Golf Buggy

Chapter Eighteen

_Year Twelve came along quickly for Fang, Iggy, Nudge and I. We all turned eighteen over the year and got our licences, well except Iggy, which he was most upset about. Fang was the first to get his. He and I had this little competition between us, for who could get their licence first. I had a four month head start, but didn't get my 120 hours in time. Lana let Fang drive everywhere. _

_It was harder for me; I ended up having to pay for lessons with an instructor. Dad was never willing to take me out, we only went driving together once, and it was a disaster. I got a bit of practice in with Lana and Melanie though, when I would go in the car with them. Melanie was always scared when Nudge or I would drive. She always said I drove to fast, and that Nudge got to close to other cars. _

_Angel and Gazzy started Year Eleven and Ella Year Ten, that same year. The twins had after school jobs at the little Chinese restaurant in Main Street and Iggy and I started working at the golf course, Iggy's neighbour owns. We would drive the golf buggy around collecting the balls. It was at those times Iggy and I would play a game where we would say a random word and the other person would have to say a memory they had with that word in it. We would sometimes tell silly ones, and other times we would say something know one else knew. These words would quite often trigger memories we had forgotten about. I loved working at the golf course. Iggy and I were allowed to use the golf course after hours. So sometimes the others would meet us their after our shift, and the seven of us would hang out, and have races in the buggies. We had played golf for the first couple of months after Iggy and I started working there, but we all got sick of it quickly, Iggy was the most enthusiastic about golf, and surprisingly the best at it, his blindness never seemed to hold him back, that always amazed me. _

Age Eighteen

"I'm melting!" Iggy says dramatically bringing his hand up to his forehead.

"It's your own fault, I told you to wear shorts, its summer!" I tell him, looking down at his thick cargo pants and rolling my eyes.

"What ever. Here let me steer." Iggy says leaning over me and grabbing the steering wheel of the golf buggy I'm driving. I move my hands to my lap, keeping my foot on the accelerator.

"Slightly left. Okay straight." I say leaning back, but keeping a sharp eyes on the grassy field in front of us. Last time Iggy drove he ran us into the lake.

"How are you and Fang going?" He asks after a minute of comfortable silence. I turn my head to look at him. His pale blue eyes are staring forward. He turns his head in my direction, probably feeling my eyes on him.

"Good...thanks." I say slowly. He turns his head to the front again. I take the hair elastic from around my wrist and pull my hair, that's sticking to the back of my neck, back in a pony tale.

"Good. You guys have been dating for what four years?"

"Yeah. Why are you asking?"

"I'm just making conversation." He says shrugging.

"Okay... RIGHT!" I yell turning the wheel.

"Did you think Shara and Gazzy would last this long?" He asks, not even blinking an eye lid. We almost ran into one of the only tree's on the course.

"No." I say with a laugh. "Not at the start."

"Do you think it'll ever feel natural with Shara in our group?"

"I don't know. Maybe if she always hang out with us, but Gazzy and Shara aren't the kind of couple who spend all there time together."

"Not like you and Fang." He says grinning.

I smile. "I guess. Are you going to school tomorrow? It's going to be almost fifty Degree's Celsius." I say pulling a face, knowing Iggy can't see it.

"No way! Are you?" On the really hot days most kids stay at home. It's also a high risk for fires tomorrow.

"Nope. Fang and I are going to hunker down in my air conditioned house." I take a sip from my drink bottle. "You wonna join?" I ask.

"In on the hunkering? No thanks." He says with a chuckle. I put the drink bottle against him arm and he takes it drinking almost half of it then passes it back to me.

"Your loss." I say, twisting the lid back on.

"I'm sure."

"Slight Right, then left...LEFT!" I yell the last part, holding onto the door. "You can park here. I'll drive it into the shed." Iggy slows down and gets out of the buggy.

"I'll meet you in the club house." Iggy says over his shoulder as he walks off. I reverse into the shed, where the nine other buggies are.

I lock the shed after me, and then double check it just in case. One time Iggy and I forgot to lock up, and some kids took a joy ride on one of the buggies, luckily they left it on the course once they were done. We were so close to being fired.

Iggy and I hear yelling as we walked up to the twin's house. We had decided to drop in on the way home. I usually drop Iggy off after work.

"Ahh!" We hear Angel scream, we walk into the house to see her jumping onto Gazzy's back.

"Wow, what just happened?" Iggy asks turning his head this way and that.

"Stop, stop this madness!" Nudge is yelling, pulling Angel's feet. Fang walks casually into the room and sits down on the couch. Iggy and I walk around Gazzy, Nudge and Angel and sit down on either side of Fang. Fang turns to look at me and smiles.

"They've been at this for an hour." He says rolling his eyes.

"Why are they fighting?" I ask. I look back at them. Gazzy's now on the floor with Angel and Nudge on him. The three of them are yelling.

"What I've gathered is that Nudge has stolen something from Angel... and I don't know how Gazzy's involved, but Angels angry at him." Fang says. We turn back to watch them.

"Have you tried breaking them up?" I ask him, flinching when Nudge elbows Gazzy in the head, I think by accident...

"No." He says while laughing.

"You knew I liked him." Angel yells at Nudge. Gazzy manages to get free and runs away from the girls, and dives behind the couch we're sitting on. I roll my eyes at what I think Nudge and Angel may be fighting over, boys… I restrain from shaking my head.

"No I didn't!" Nudge yells back.

"You were going over to talk to him for me!" Angel says back.

"You only told me to tell him you thought he was cute."

"Exactly!"

"What?" Nudges says frowning.

"I liked him and you went over to him and asked him out." Angel pointed a finger at Nudge, who pushed it away.

"He asked me out." Nudge says defensively.

"You should have said NO!"

"Why were they attacking you?" Iggy asks Gazzy.

"I tried to stop them." He answers looking frightened. He sits on the arm rest of the chair next to me.

"He was a terrible date if that's any consolation." Nudge says after a moment. Angel narrows her eyes at Nudge.

"And he said he has a friend that thinks you're cute." Nudge adds.

"Really?" Angels asks suddenly grinning.

"We could double; he's got vouchers to some fancy restaurant in the city." Nudge suggests.

"Cool, I could wear that new dress I just got." Angel says looking excited.

"Oh yeah, that would be perfect." Nudge enthusiastically says. They walk off chatting as if nothing had happened leaving Fang, Iggy, Gazzy and I staring after them.

"I do not understand girls!" Gazzy says with a confused expression on his face.

"Either do I." I say seriously. Fang laughs at us and stands up taking my hand and pulling me up as well.

"We should get going, or you're going to be late picking up Ella." Fang announces. I nod.

"Where's Ella?" Iggy asks.

"She is at soccer practice." Fang answers for me.

"See you guys later." I say following Fang out of the house to my car.

"You didn't bring your car?" I ask him, as he opens the passenger side door to my car and climbs in.

"No, I caught a lift with Nudge, my cars still in the servo."

**Hey Thanks for reading this.**

**I was worried for a bit I would never update, my kitten ate the cord for my lap top. **

**I only just worked out that you can check the hits to a story. So I realised there may be more people who read this story then I thought. I saw that someone added me to a C2 list, which I later discovered is a community 'No Wings" I did a happy dance when I saw this, no really I did. I was in the lounge room, so I casually walked into the hall way, then did a little dance. :P So thank you for adding me to that!**


	19. The one with the word Love

**EveryOneCanSparkle, Happy Birthday! Hope you enjoy this! :D**

Chapter Nineteen

_It took four years, for Fang and I, to tell each other, we loved the other. Fang had said it first. It had taken me of guard. We had gone back to my house after picking up Ella from soccer. Fang and I had just been lying on my bed in front of the fan in a comfortable silence, when, out of know where, he told me he loved me, and I did not say anything back, just sat there like a complete idiot. He did not really say anything else after that. I knew I had hurt him. I did love him, maybe always had. _

_He had said he should go, not long after. He didn't have his car, but said he did not mind walking, I had offered to drive him, but he wouldn't let me._

_I had decided to have a nice hot bath, a bubble bath, after that. It was not something I did regularly, in fact I had not had a bath since I was about ten years old, but I felt like I needed it. I was so angry at myself. _

Age Eighteen

I relax into my bath putting my head against the edge. I can't believe I didn't tell Fang, I love him. I can't get his face out of my head, the hurt expression that passed his fetchers, before he caught himself.

I slide down, putting my head under the water, letting the warmth sooth me. I can here footsteps on the stairs. It can't be Ella already can it? Ella went to a friend's house soon after Fang and I picked her up, it can't be Dad because he's away on business. I raise my head out of the water listening.

"Ella?" I call out.

Okay I can definitely hear movement coming down the hallway. My heart is racing. I look around for a weapon. I grab one of Ella's candles, holding it up ready to throw.

The door slowly creaks open. I throw the candle, splashing water in the process. I'm about to scream when the intruder talks.

"Ow! It's just me." He says, holding his arms up in surrender.

"Fang? You scared me! What are you doing here?" I slide down into the water more, making sure I'm covered.

He moves towards me. "I told you I loved you, and you didn't say anything." He staring me straight in the eyes, I look back at him, those eyes's... dark and intense, it's as if he can see right through me. I avert my eyes.

"What?" Is all I can – pathetically- manage to say.

"You heard me. Why don't you just say it? Tell me you love me Max. Do you?" He looks really upset. I've never seen him like this before. I sit up.

"Fang-" I plead. "Dam it Max, For once in your life tell me what you're feeling, and while your feeling it." He interrupts me.

"I... Yes, I do-" I stutter.

"Say it." He says raising his voice.

"I can't say it now, not like this." I argue. Now I'm getting annoyed, great.

"Why didn't you say it back to me when I said it to you?" He asks, bending down next to the bath, resting his arms on the edge, ggetting to my eye level

"I was just surprised, that's all. It's the first time you've said it to me-" I put my hand out to him. He grabs hold of it without hesitation, rubbing his thumb on the back of my hand.

"I do love you Fang." I tell him finally, smiling to myself at how good it feels to tell him so, and see the look in his eyes.

He smiles. "Good, because I love you Max, more then anything." He leans forward and presses his lips gently against mine, kissing me sweetly. He leans back and we look at each other for a couple seconds.

"I'm in the bath." I say slowly, when I actually think about the fact that Fang barged into my bathroom.

He smirks. "I noticed." He runs his hand from my shoulder down my arm to my wrist. I shiver. Fang grins wider.

"You threw a candle at me." He says with laugh.

"Yeah- sorry about that." I say guiltily. He just shrugs.

"How fare did you get before you came back?" I ask him.

"All the way to my house, before I turned back." He says, while focusing on running his fingers across my shoulder and collar bone, he moves his hand down from my collar bone to my upper chest. My heart's racing, I'm not sure if I want his hand to continue its journey, or if I should push his hand away... the second? He looks up at my face and smiles softly, moving his hand to his side.

"You finish up, have you eaten?" Fang asks.

"No."

"Alright, I'll find us something to eat." He kisses my forehead before walking out of the room closing the door behind him. I get up out of the bath pulling the plug and wrap myself in my towel.

I dry off a bit then go to my bedroom to get dressed. It's getting late so I decide to get into my pyjamas. I pull on my underwear, then a pair of checked sleep shorts and a red singlet top. I try to dry my wet hair as well as I can with the towel.

When I'm finished, I walk into the kitchen to find Fang standing in front of the stove cooking two minute noodles. He turns his head to look at me and smiles when he hears me behind him. I smile back pulling out two bowls and forks. I put them on the bench and Fang serves out the noodles.

"Should we eat in front of the telly?" I ask.

"No we always do that, lets eat out side."

We take our bowls out side and sit down on the trampoline, sitting opposite each other our knees touching.

"You know what I was thinking?" Fang asks.

"What?" I ask with a mouth full of noodles.

Fang laughs. "In stead of _hunkering_ down tomorrow, as we planned, we should go down to the beach to see my Dad."

"Oh?"

"He wants to see me, and I want you to come."

"Okay. Will he mind?" I ask taking another bite.

He shakes his head, finishing off his mouthful. "He'll expect you to come." He finally says grabbing my hand, and squeezing firmly.

"I can't really leave Ella on her own."

"She could stay at Nudges or Angels house." He suggested.

"I'll have to ring her and ask if that would be okay."

"All right, do it now." He urges.

"My phones in my room." I say.

"Well lets go, you need to pack anyway." He says pulling my hand, helping me up. We climb off the trampoline taking our dishes with us; we put them into the kitchen before going up to my room.

I find my phone on my bedside table, and sit down on my bed as I called Ella. She doesn't have a problem with the plan; in fact, she had already planned to sleep over at the twin's house.

"Okay Ella, thanks- good night." I hang up the phone and put it on my bedside table again.

I look up to see Fang standing in front of my desk, looking at the nick-knacks on the shelves, over it. He picks up a photo frame with a picture of him and I in it, he smiles over his shoulder at me, before putting it back down.

After I pack for our trip and Fang 'helps'- which was really just watching- we lay down on my bed, both of us lying on our backs, looking up at the ceiling.

"What do you feel about seeing your Dad tomorrow?" I ask, turning my head to look at him. He frowns slightly, keeping his eyes on her ceiling.

"Good- Great. I know what you're thinking. He hurt my Mum, but I promise you he's sorry. He hates himself for the way he use to act. But it's not like they are together any more, its not like he's still doing it."

"I know. But, can't you not help, but always think about it?"

"At the start, yes... but now I forgive him, Mum forgives him, we've all moved on." He says turning to face me, lying on his side.

Fang sighs. "It's like this, if you tell someone a huge secret, and you tell them not to tell anyone, but they go ahead and tell someone else. You're angry at first, then disappointed, but eventually you have to forgive them, for yourself, you can't carry stuff around, unresolved feelings, but here's the question, would you trust that person again with a secret... no. That doesn't mean you haven't forgiven them, that doesn't mean you can't just, move on." I turn onto my side to face him leaning towards him and lightly brushing my lips against his, I go to pull back, but he puts his hand to the back of my neck and pulls me closer. Fang moves his lips from mine, to the hallow of my throat, loosing his hand in my hair.

"I don't deserve you." I say.

"What?" Fang mumbles against my neck.

"Your so wise, and smart, and so forgiving."

He pulls away from me to look at my face. "What are you talking about?" He asks rolling his eyes. "Don't be stupid." He adds.

He puts his hand to my cheek, tucking a stand of my dirty blond hair behind my ear; his hand lingers there for a moment before he draws me in, impossibly close to him. I lean into his chest, putting my head in the curve between his neck and shoulder.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought. **


	20. The one with Mark's house

Chapter Twenty

_Fang and I left early the next morning, on our way to Marks house in Port Fairy. Fang had left late the night before and came back to pick me up in the early morning. We had packed the car the night before to save time, we had hoped to get there before it got to hot. It took us three hours to get there with out stopping... well only stopping once for a petrel station break. _

_We had pulled into Mark's drive way at ten o'clock. _

_The house had pale blue weather boards with yellow shutters over the big windows covering most of the walls. It was a two story house, and the best part, was it was a two minute walk to the beach. I had always loved Marks house, waking up to smell the salty sea, and hearing the wind chines hanging on the veranda. And I loved going for walks alone the beach in the evenings when the sun was setting. _

Age Eighteen

"Kid's, hey, how was your drive?" Mark says, as he walked out of his house, and came down the steps of the veranda to greet us.

"Hey. Good thanks." Fang says hugging his Dad.

"Hi Mark." I say smiling at him. "Hope you don't mind me crashing on Father Son bonding weekend."

"No, of course not Max, I'm happy to have you." He ashores me, while stepping forward and pulling me into a hug. Fang smiles at me as I look at him from over Marks shoulder.

"Let's get your stuff in and get you kids set up." Mark says.

We get our bags out of the car, and follow Mark into the house. It looks as if Marks put a lot of effort into cleaning up, because I know he isn't a very tidy person. The walls are all painted off white with picture rails going around all the walls. From the front door we walk straight into a sitting room, with blue couches and white and blue striped arm chairs. The coffee table in front of the couch has a glass bowl full of shells, and there's a big open fire place with a model sail boat on it. The house isn't big, but it's very cool, with the same colour theme of blue and white through out the house.

"Come on up." Mark says gesturing to the stair case. He takes my bag from my hand, giving me a smile as he does so, it's a smile that reminds me of Fangs, know big surprise there them being Father and Son, though Fangs more like his Mum then Mark.

The wall of the stairs is covered in picture frames photo's of Fangs family. There's even a photo of Mark, Fang and Lana all together.

I turn to Fang and notice him looking at it; he see's me looking and him and shrugs smiling at me.

There are four doors in the up stairs hall way. Mark points to each door as he says. "That's Fang's room, Mine, bathroom and guest room, which will be your room Max."

Fang's and the guest room are to the left, Mark's room and the bathroom is to the right.

"Make yourself at home." He adds before making his way back down stairs.

Fang opens the guest room door for me, and I go in, the first thing that I notice when I walk in is an anchor, hanging over the single bed in the middle of the room.

Fang points to it. "He found it washed up on shore a couple years back. Pretty cool, hey."

"Yeah." I mumble.

He smiles. "So, what do you think, of the place?"

"I think I'd like to live here permanently." I turn to him and grin.

He laughs. "I've thought that myself."

"Why don't you?"

"Live here permanently? I can't. I can't leave Mum, or the gang... or you."

"We could come visit you."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" He laughs.

"No." I laugh as well. "There's just something about this place."

Fangs smile wider and nods. "I know." He says.

Later that day Fang and I walked down to the beach. It was so hot, that the sand was unbearable to walk on. We threw our stuff down, kicked off our thongs (flip flops) ripped off our t-shirts and ran to the water, in our board shorts and bathers.

As soon as we got up to our hips in the water we dived under, the water instantly cooling us down.

I came back up grinning. "That's better."

"Hmm, yeah." Fang mumbles, putting his head under again and coming up, shaking his head, his wet hair flying over his face.

I laugh.

Coming over to me, he wraps his arms around my waist. I automatically put my arms around his neck, playing with the hair at the back of his neck.

"Dad and I are going to take you to the best fish and chip shop in the world tonight." He says keeping one arm wrapped around me, holding me to him, taking the other and moving my long hair back behind my ears.

"Oh yeah? The best in the world?"

He nods, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth. "In the whole world."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Alright babe."

We stare at each other for a few moments, both of us smiling like fools. I move my face closer to his, going for his lips then changing my mind and spreading wet kisses across his face, his throat, top of his chest. Fang holds my tighter, mumbling something I don't hear, and then taking my face in his hands bending down to me and kissing me on the lips.

We stay like this, for what feels like forever. "We should get back?" I finally say pulling back, short of breath.

"Back? Who said anything about leaving? We're never moving from this stop."

"Never?"

"Never. Try to leave me." He gives me a challenging eye brow raise and a smirk, and pulls me flash against his chest.

I try to pull back, and laugh when I can't move. "Want we get cold?"

"We'll keep each other warm." He says gripping my waist.

When Fang and I get back to the house, Mark's out the front sanding a beautifully crafted wooden row boat. He looks up at us and grins, turns off the sander and putting it to the side.

"Did you make this?" I ask in shock.

He shrugs causally. "It's just a little project of mine."

"It's amazing." I say.

Mark tries not to smile. "Thanks Max. We'll leave in an hour, so if you two what to get cleaned up, and shower..." He motions towards the house.

"Okay." I nod.

I take the first shower, a cold shower, since I'm already hot again.

I get changed into my jean shorts and a sleeveless blue blouse with small black flowers over it, with a black lace back. It's my favorite top, and possibly my most girly top as well, I'm really into lace at the moment, don't tell anyone.

When I walk into Fang's room he's laying on his bed leaning up against four pillows on top each other, a sketch book on his lap, pencil in hand. He's staring ahead of him out of the open window.

"Are you waiting for inspiration?" I ask.

He looks over at me and smiles. "Not anymore, your pretty inspirational... wait hold that pose." He holds his pencil up, squints his eyes at me, and then pretends to draw.

I roll my eyes, but laugh. "You turn for a shower."

He puts his he's pencil and paper down and walks over to his cupboard, searching for clean clothes to wear.

"Are you going to wait in here?" He asks once he's found what he's looking for.

"I'm going to snoop." I say grinning at him. "Is there anything you'd like to hide before you leave?" I joke.

Fang grins back at me. "Na, snoop to your hearts content." He walks out of the room.

I look around and seriously consider snooping, but then change my mind and go back to my room, closing the door behind me.

I fish threw my bag for my brush, and de-tangle my long wet hair, then put it up in to a messy bun, not bothering to blow dry it, in this weather it'll dry in no time.

I pick up my phone from the bedside table and unlock it.

Three new messages.

I smile to myself seeing who they are from.

The first one is from Iggy.

Maxine (He knows I hate being called that)

I hope Ur having fun at the beach while I'm at my unbearably hot house dying!

Yes this is a bitter message.

I just want you to no I hate you.

; P

I laugh and text him back.

Hey Ig

Why yes thank you!

I'm just relaxing in the nice cool water.

Don't die on me who's going to do all the cooking?

I hate you too...; D

The next one is from Ella.

Hey Sis

Just checking up on U. That U got there safely.

Hope Ur having fun!

Ella xox

I text her back.

Hey Lil Sis

Yes. I'm doing good. Got here in one piece.

Have just been to the beach for a swim.

How are you?

Surviving the heat? I hear Iggy isn't. : P

Talk to you later.

Xox

The last one is from Nudge.

Come home! Ig's driving me crazy!

I laugh, and am about to text her back when Fang knocks on my door once before coming in.

"I thought you were going to snoop." He says.

"_Oh_ I did." I walk back over to my bag and pull out my toiletrybag, hold it up, in a way of saying 'I'll be back', and make my way to the bathroom.

Fang follows me. "Yeah?"

"Hmm, found some very interesting stuff." I put the bag down on the sink and opened it pulling out my sunscreen, which I put on then took out my mineral powder and brush, applying a little. It was all the make I really wear. Sometimes I wear mascara as well, but I decided not to tonight.

Fang smiles at me in the mirror, he's standing slightly behind me, leaning against the shower screen. "Like what?" He asks.

"I can't say." I say trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh can't you?" He says, he reaches his hand out to me but takes it back when he hears Mark yell.

"If you kids are ready we'll leave a little earlier."

"Best Fish and Chips in the world!" I declare a little later on, as Fang, Mark and I sit on the warm sand eating out dinner. Fang and Mark both nod.

"I told you." Fang says smirking, nudging me gently with his elbow.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Mark asks.

Fang and I look at each other. "Not sure. Did you have something in mind?" Fang asks his Dad.

"I was thinking we could test out my boat."

"Sounds like fun." I say smiling at Mark. He looks pleased.

"Good, great. It's a plan then."

We got up at seven the next morning and had a big breakfast of eggs, bacon, tomato's, toast and hash browns, all of which Mark cooked on the Barbeque, as Fang and I found the equipment we were going to need for today, owes, life jackets, and the fishing gear. Mark had decided we should go fishing as well, he had said he knew a great spot with heaps of fish.

"It's not sinking!" Fang says. We're in the boat just ten metres from the peer.

"Don't sound so surprised." Mark rolls his eyes. "I am an expert boat maker."

"How many have you made?" I ask.

"Well... only this one, but didn't I do a fine job?"

"Sure did." I agree laughing. "Where's this great fishing spot?"

Mark looks at me and smiles. "Not too far. Can you swim?"

"Yes, what Australian kid can't swim?" I joke.

"Good, it's going to get a little bumpy."

"That fills us with confidence." Fang says shaking his head, but smiling.

And a little bumpy it was, actually not just a little, a lot.

_We court ten fish between the three of us and only kept one big one, throwing the other's back in. Mark said there was only certain fish you were aloud to keep. I kept getting puffer fish and other poisonous species. Fang was the one that court the fish we had for dinner that night. _

_At the time I had thought it was the best weekend of my life, the weekend Fang and I spent with Mark. I was sad to have to leave, but we had school the next day and couldn't afford to have time off, with exams right around the corner. _


	21. Author's Note

Hey,

This is just a quick author's note. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been meaning to do it for days, but didn't have the time.

There are still big things to come for this story. Please if you have any suggestions on what you want or think should happen, let me know.

I have a couple questions I'd love if you'd reply to, with your opinion.

Do you want Iggy and Nudge to get together?

How are you finding the pace of the story?

I apologies for any spelling mistakes in any of the chapters! I try to check over them, but I miss things.

Big thanks to those of you who have taken the time to review! :D

Bye for now

IcannotRestImustWrite


	22. The One when Nudge is Sick

Chapter Twenty-One

_I remember our last year of high school with fond sweet memories. It was in the simple times of Fang and my relationship, when we didn't have many responsibilities. We were just focusing on passing our exams and going to our after school jobs- Iggy and I at the golf course, the twins at the Chinese Restaurant, Ella at the Vet that Mum use to own, cleaning and looking after the animals, and Fang at the local DVD store- spending our free time together, or with our friends out side of our group, like Shara and Laney and even Dylan sometimes. _

_Nudge and I liked to go to the dance studio and let off some steam, from the stress of our final year of school. We would go and make up a dance to the popular songs on the radio, we usually ended up making up silly dances and weird and wacky dance moves. Ella and Angel would sometimes come with us as well, even Fang came sometimes, but I could never get him to dance, he would just sit off to the side and laugh at us. Fang with a pen and pad of paper in hand, would mark us from one to ten, on the moves we make up, he always gave me a ten, which infuriated Nudge, which is the reason he did it, with a wink to me and a smirk to Nudge every time. _

"Yesterday I parked my car somewhere... I can't find it." Nudge says looking a little dazed. I laugh, and go over to her, putting my hand against her forehead.

"You've got a temperature. How long have you been sick?"

"Since Friday, I can't believe I have a head cold in summer." She complains.

Nudge is lying down on the couch in her pajamas, with a tissue box next to her and the remote in her hand. She muted the TV show she was watching when I came in.

I got here ten minutes ago, coming straight from school, after receiving a message from Ella saying she had been on 'Nudge duty' as we call it, far to long. When ever Nudge is sick she gets very needy. Ella had been sleeping over at Nudges with Angel the last couple nights. They had been planning the sleep over for weeks, and Nudge hadn't wanted to cancel it because she was sick. I had been invited, of course, but I had decided to miss it. I've been sleeping over at Fang and Lana's place these past several days, my second home as I like to say. Relationship is _really_ serious, but we just sleep next to each other ONLY. We've talked taking our relationship further, but I'm not ready. It's not that I don't love Fang, and don't want to be with him, no not that at all. It's... it's- well I guess I'm scared, and I don't want to ruin the great thing we have, we're young we have our whole lives ahead of us, and I don't want to be _that girl,_ you know the one I mean. I know it wouldn't be like that with Fang and I, but still...

I'm brought out of my thoughts when Nudges coughs. I look down at her face, with a look of frustration and smile to myself.

"So you didn't go on that date on Saturday?" I ask, sitting down in the arm chair across from her. A guy from school had asked her out.

"Oh, I did. It was a disaster. He was so nervous, he couldn't stop insulting me." She laughs, then coughs "I think he was trying to compliment me." She adds, looking thoughtful.

I laugh. "Will you see him again?"

She pulls a face. "Not if I can help it. How was your weekend with Mark and Fang? I never asked you about it?"

"Fantastic. I had heaps of fun. Marks cool, just like he was when we were little."

Nudge smiles. "Yeah? Good." she sneezes.

"I'm guessing your not going to school tomorrow again? The Maths teacher asked where you were."

"What did you say?"

"I said, you were _deadly_ sick." I say grinning at her.

"Good girl." She mumbles, grinning as well. "Did you get my homework?"

"Sure did, I left it on the kitchen counter."

"Thanks."

"No worries."

"Have you been thinking about what you want to do after we graduate?" Nudge asks after a couple minutes silence, as I flip through a magazine from off the coffee table.

I look at her from over the magazine, then but it aside. "Why do you ask?" I ask. We hadn't been talking about it at all, I've in fact been avoiding such a conversation, I don't like thinking about the future, not even with Fang. It scares me.

"I've just been thinking a lot about it, these past days." She says shrugging. "So have you?" She asks again.

I sigh. "I don't know. I tried to think about it, but I'm still unsure of what I want." It frustrates me to no end that I can't figure out what I want to do after school. Everyone else have these great plans, and my answer when anyone asks is, 'I'm just focusing on actually graduating, before I decide.' and I say it cryptically, as in to imply that I know and don't want to say- but I can't give that kind of answer to anyone in the gang.

She smiles knowingly at me, then says, "What's your favourite subject?"

"English and Literature, I guess."

"Well that's your answer."

"What? Become a English teacher?" I ask frowning.

"No you, could, just go to UNI and study- English and English Literature or something, if you like those subjects, you've always been good at writing. Who knows? One day you could write a book, a book about all of us!" She grins as if she's just solved one of life's big mysteries.

"No one would want to read that."

"Oh come on, yes they would, we're lovable. It could be the 'Life of Maximum Ride"

"Ride?"

"It'll obviously be written after you marry Fang." She says, rolling her eyes, but smiling. I can't help but laugh. Man Nudge I'm eighteen. Let me graduate school at least before saying stuff like that.

"Well, I think I've decided." Nudge changed the conversation, after waiting for my reply and not getting on.

"Oh?"

"Yeah... I'm going to go to the Queens Collage in the City, to study my Computer Technology, where I'll eventually get into Web Design and Usability Testing." she says with a little squeal of excitement.

"Fancy Collage." I say smiling at her.

"I know right." She looks pleased. "It's such a nice old building, but I think it's going to be hard to get in."

"You'll get in." I re-ashore her, believing in it 100 percent.

She smiles. "Mum and Dad are happy about my decision."

"I bet they are. Fangs going to the Australian institute of Arts, you two could travel in together, if your timetables are similar that is."

Nudge nods. "You and Iggy should go to a University in the city as well. Then we could all catch up for lunch."

"We'll see." Now it's my turn to change the subject. "Did Gazzy tell you he's tying out as a permanent Life Guide this summer?"

"Yes!" She sits up slightly. "Speaking of Gazzy." Nudge begins looking towards the window. "He, Shara and Angel should be here soon, we're going to watch the movie for English, are you sure you can't stay?"

"No Iggy and I have work, then we're going to meet Fang at his house." I say standing up. "I'll see you later Nudge." I ruffle her messy curls.

I pass Iggy's house on the way to work to pick him up. He's sitting on the front step when I pull up in front of his house,

I beep the horn once and he makes his way to my car, holding his arm out, I lean over and open the door for him. He slides in and smiles in my direction.

"Had you been waiting out there long?" I ask as I pull out onto the road.

"Na. Were you at Nudges?"

"Yeah. She's still sick."

"I was thinking I might go see her after work, could you drop me there on the way home?" He asks. I turn my head and look at him.

"We're meant to be going to Fangs." I remind him.

"Oh yeah, well if you drop me at Nudges, I'll meet you guys there, I'll walk, its not that far." He says. I want to ask if he will be okay walking by himself, but decide not to.

"Alright, if that's what you want. Why is it so important you go and see Nudge tonight?"

He shrugs, but doesn't answer. I look at him a moment longer, and when he doesn't turn his head to look at me, I turn my attention back to the road.

We don't talk for the rest of the car trip. I make a mental note to bring up Nudge and Iggy to Fang later.

After work I drop Iggy off at Nudges house, then drive to Fangs place. Lana's out the front gardening when I get there, she smiles brightly, and tells me to go straight up to Fang's room. I do so letting myself into the house.

Fang's sitting at his deck. I come up behind him and run my hands threw his hair, then I move so I'm standing right next to him. He looks up at me smiling.

"How was work?" He asks, pulling me onto his lap.

"Fine. Boring. Iggy's coming later, I dropped him at Nudges house."

"Okay." He kisses the back of my neck.

"Okay? Don't you think it's weird he's going over there, we had plans."

Fang laughs lightly. "No. How is that weird?"

"What's going on with Iggy and Nudge?" I ask Fang.

"What?" He asks absent-mindedly, wrapping his arms tighter around my waist bringing me closer into his chest.

"Do they... like each other?" I ask, frowning.

"I've been wondering that myself for some time."

"It's too weird, their friends."

"So, we were friends before we got together."

"Yeah but that's different, we're Fang and Max, there _Iggy and Nudge, _and she's your_ cousin._" I tried to explain.

He stared at me with a raised eyebrow. "You make no sense."

"I make sense in my mind."

"I bet you do." He laughs.

"They can't date."

"Oh stop it, and anyway, know ones said anything about dating."

"But you'd be fine with them dating?"

"Yes! They don't need our approval to date Max."

"Sure they do." I say, only half joking.

"You hungry? Lets get something to eat." Fang says. I slide off his lap and he stands up after me.

When we get into the kitchen Lana's standing at the bench cutting up vegetables.

"You staying for dinner tonight Max?" She asks. "Fangs uncle, my brothers in town. He's coming over tonight."

"I wish I could, but I need to leave before dinner to get home, in time for my Dad's home made meal. He wants us to have a family meal." Dad sprung the idea on me last night. He had only been home a couple of days, after a trip to America for two weeks. Who knows what he gets up to?

"Oh well next time. I hope that goes well." Lana says smiling at me, but there's something in her eye I can't read... worry? Disappointment?

"Yeah me to." I say, sharing a look with Fang. He puts his hand to the small of my back briefly, then moves it away.

Fang gets a packet of crisps out of the cupboard, and we go into the lounge room and settle down on the couch.

"I mean think about it, Iggy and Nudge-" I can't help but bring it up again.

"Max, your impossible!" Fang says trying not to laugh.

"What?" I ask laughing, he joins in.

After our laughing dies off and we fall into a comfortable silence, Fang turns to me with a serious expression. "Your Dads making dinner?" He asks.

"Yep. He's in town for awhile, he says, up until the end of the year, in fact, so he'll be around during exams and graduation... he promised." I tell Fang. He nods, and doesn't say anything else on the matter.

I want to ask about Lana's reaction to my saying I'm having a family dinner, but I decide against it. That can be for another time.

**Hope you liked it. So sorry it's taken me SO long to update! Please review. Tell me what you thought. Next chapter will be up hopefully today if not tomorrow! Cheers. **

**PS sorry for any mistakes. My laptops dodgy and spell check doesn't work.**


	23. The One with a Surprise

**Hey. These last chapters have been setting the ball rolling for later plot. Big things still to come. I hope these past chapters haven't been to boring. I've just had little things I needed to write, in character development, to set them up. **

**Hope you like!**

Chapter Twenty-Two

_The dinner with my family went... surprisingly well, well, as well as can be expected, (my, that's a lot of wells) and I hadn't expected much. Dad, Ella and I had sat around the table together and ate dad's spaghetti and meat balls, and actually talked. We didn't talk about anything important, we just made small talk, about our days, school, work, it wasn't much, but it was a start. We never talked of Mum, but still, somehow to me, it felt as if we were making progress, that maybe, just maybe, we could be a family again. The feeling didn't last long... _

_Nudge and I had a sleep over at my house on the Friday night. She had told me there was something she had to tell me. As we lay in my bed that night she asked me if I remembered that time years ago when she told me she had a crush on Iggy. I told her I did remember. She hadn't said anything for minutes; I thought maybe she had fallen asleep, when she spoke again. She said she had been fighting those feelings since then but she couldn't any more. I didn't say anything to that; I didn't know what to say. _

_The next morning, as we were eating breakfast, I masted up courage and said to her, 'Why fight it Nudge. He loves you, I know it. God, even I see it. That goofy grin... there's something amazing about best friends dating, don't you think.' I stopped talking and grinned at her. She had said she didn't know what to do, so I said, 'Ask yourself a couple questions Nudge. Who am I? What do I believe in? What do I want? Forget about anyone else, forget about consequences and answer those questions for you and only you.'_

_'I am Nudge, the hopeless romantic. _

_I believe there's no greater love then dating your best friend. _

_And I want Iggy!'_

_'God I'm good'. I had said after she had answered those questions. I didn't even care that we had, had the cheesiest conversation of our lives. Nudge and I got into my car and drove over to Iggy's place straight away. I dropped her off and wished her luck. _

_Gazzy broke up with Shara, or rather Shara broke up with Gazzy, a couple days before Iggy, Fang, Nudge and I finished school. He never said the real reason why. He said it was for the best, that they had both agreed, but we could see threw his tough guy act, we could see he was hurting, could see it every time he looked at Shara. My protectiveness of my own took over and I tried to be angry at Shara for hurting Gazzy, but I couldn't. No one could be angry at Shara, she was far too lovely for that. _

"LAST DAY OF OFFICAL SCHOOL FOR YOU GUYS." Gazzy yells as he runs over to where I'm standing with Nudge and Iggy- it's been a week since I dropped Nudge at Iggy's house, and if you haven't already guessed, they are dating.

Iggy puts his hand up and high-five's Gazzy.

All us Year Twelve students are wearing our white shirts today, with signatures all over them.

School hasn't even started yet and our shirts are filling up.

Gazzy and Angel told us yesterday that they were going to pretend to be Year Twelve students so they could stay with us all day. Iggy and I have a bet, on how long she could keep that up. My bets on they'll only last until the first bell.

Today's the last day of, official school, for us Year Twelve students. We had our last day of classes yesterday, though we didn't do much, just watched movies and sat around talking.

Today there are activities organised for us, if we want to get involved, like netball matches and egg and spoon races, jumping rope and apple bobbing. You know. All that grown up stuff.

"Where's everyone else." Gazzy asks, as he pulls a sharpie out of his pocket and puts it into Iggy's hand, Nudge lightly pushes Iggy's hand towards a blank spot on Gazzy's shirt.

"Angels looking for Matthew in the sports department, to sign her shirt." Nudge says.

"She's not graduating." Gazzy frowns.

"I know." Nudge laughs. "I'm just telling you what she told me."

"Fang's running late this morning, he had to drop Lana and Melanie off at some lunch they are having." I tell Gazzy. Who turns to Nudge.

"You got out of that one?" He asks her with a grin which she returns.

"It was Fangs turn, I drove them last week." She replies.

"Why can't they drive themselves?" Iggy asks as he hands the sharpie back to Gazzy.

"They say that's why they had kids, so we could drive them around." Nudge says with a roll of her eyes and a shrug. Iggy laughs putting his arm around her shoulders.

"And Ella? Where's Ells?" Gazzy asks.

"Around here somewhere." I say looking around us. We are standing in the middle off the top basketball court out side. There are other students all around us getting their shirts signed. I spot Ella over on the bottom court signing Shara's shirt. Ella looks up and spots us, she waves and makes her way over in a speed walk.

"Hey Gaz. haven't seen you this morning." Ella greets him.

He smiles in greeting. "I just got here, I had gone over to the bakery, got my lunch. Sign my shirt." He hands her his sharpie. Ella takes it, going behind him and writes on his back.

"Ah, last day of school!" Nudge says as if she had forgotten.

"Don't start crying on us." Iggy teases.

"I wont, it's just... the last day of school, for like, forever."

"And you're sad about this? People are only sad about leaving friends. As we've said before, we'll never be able to get rid of each other." I tell her, squeezing her arm lightly. She smiles, then steps towards me pulling me into a hug.

"Ow, oh okay." I laugh, patting her back.

"What's with all the love?" I hear Fang ask from behind me. "Are you crying Nudge?"

"It's the last day of school!" Nudge says forcefully.

"She says as if that should instantly explain everything." Fang mutters. Nudge still hasn't released me.

"Your last day. It's major." Ella pipes in. "We won't be together all the time."

"What? Yes we will. Half of us are related in some way. The twins. You and Max. Nudge and I. Ig and Nudge dating. Max and I. We'll see each other all the time!"

Nudge huffs. "You're just like Max."

"I didn't say I wasn't a _little_ sad." I say. Nudge pulls back and holds me an arm length away, studying my face.

"You know what I think. Maxie here. Isn't as tough as she likes us to think, why, she's a big softy." Nudge says grinning at me. I mock offence and pull away from her.

"What do you say Fang?" She asks her cousin.

"Nudge. I've known it for _years._" He says.

Ella 'aw's' from beside me. Though I don't know if that was an 'aw' worthy moment.

"Hey Guys." We all turn to see Angel walking towards us, her shirt covered in writing. Fang raises his eyebrows but doesn't say anything.

"Anyone one questioned you on why your getting your shirt signed?" Gazzy asks her.

Angel shakes her head. "I said they wouldn't." As she speaks the bell rings for the start of school.

"Where are we meant to be this morning?" Fang asks.

"Year Twelve's are to meet here." Iggy answers.

"I heard we're having a boys verses girls netball game." Nudge says nodding her head.

"Why is it always netball?" Iggy complains.

"Because it's a game girls and boys can play on even terms. You know _non_ contact." Nudge says.

"Girls can do anything, just as well as boys." I can't help but add.

Fang laughs lightly. "Right." He says nodding.

"Alright. You heard the bell. Get to class if you're not in Year Twelve. The rest of you lets gather over here. Come on now." A teacher calls out, waving her arms around.

We say goodbye to Ella and Gazzy and walk over to the group. Angel joining us. But the teacher takes one look at Angel and frowns.

"Darl, you're not Year Twelve." She says. "Get to class." Angel nods, and waves sheepishly to us before walking off. Iggy and I snicker, and he slips the money he owes me into my hand. I smile triumphantly.

The day went past fast. We played our boys verses girls netball game. Regretfully the boys won.

Fang kept following me round the court, determined not to let me touch the ball. When ever the ball would come near he would grab me from behind and pull me back or tickle me. So much for being a gentlemen and letting me win. We eventually got kicked of the court for 'mucking around'. And that was by the captains from each team we had elected, Nudge and Iggy. We went and sat a little way away.

"I've decided to apply to Queens Collage, like Nudge." I say. Fang smiles down at me. Bumping his arm against mine.

"English? Literature?"

"Both. How did you know?"

"I know you... and Nudge mentioned you guys had talked." Fang took my hands that were resting in my lap and held them in his.

"I have a surprise for you tonight. I'm kidnapping you at seven."

"Oh really?"

"Really?"

"And do I have a say in this."

"No babe. No say at all."

_As promised Fang picked me up at seven. Dad had been home and stood by the door as we left. We three stood in conflicted silence for a few moments. Dad kept opening his mouth to talk but then quickly closing it again. Eventually he had said 'have fun', which he probably thought was what he was meant to say, so I said, 'don't wait up', which is what I had thought was what I was meant to say. He had frowned at that, levelling Fang a look of distrust. _

"Your Dad loves me." Fang says sarcastically, once we are in his car.

I laugh. "Hmm. He doesn't know how to act."

"You don't know how to act." He smiles at me.

"True. We're both as bad as each other." I turn my head and look out the window, trying to figure out where we're going.

"Let's not talk about your Dad." Fang says.

"You brought him up." I answer turning back to look at him. "So, are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"No." He shakes his head smiling.

"Why not?"

"You don't understand the concept of a _surprise_."

"Sure I do. You tell me where we're going, and I act surprised when we get there." I grin. Fang just chuckles. "That's not how it works. We're almost there."

I look around. It's dark out so I can't really see much, but I know we're near our school. Fang takes a sharp right turn off the main road and we travel about a kilometre down the narrow windy road leading up hill.

I smile to myself. We've been up here a couple times before. Iggy, Nudge, Fang and I skipped school to come and eat lunch up here. There's this great spot, right on the top of the mountain, with an amazing view of the city in the distance.

As we get to the flat spot where you can park cars, I see Nudge's car.

"What?-" I start to say confused. But Nudge with Iggy in the car, drive past us with a wave.

"They helped me get ready. You'll see." Fang stops the car and gets out coming quickly around to my side, and opens the door for me.

"Oh, such a gentlemen." I say.

He laughs. "I do try." He takes my hand and leads me up the path to the top of the mountain.

It's a warm night, so I'm wearing a summer dress. It's a pale yellow spaghetti strap dress, that comes in tight at my waist and then fans out, coming to just above me knee's. I had decided to dress up, though having said that, I am wearing my pale blue ankle converse shoes.

I look up at Fangs handsome face and smile. His dark hair is blowing, with the light wind, over his equally dark eyes. He has a relaxed, earnest expression on his face.

Without looking at me he smiles and squeezes my hand.

Once on the top of the hill I look out over the grass field, and see something that almost, just almost, takes my breath away. There's a picnic rug set out with a basket on top. But that's not the thing that takes my breath away, or even that surrounding the rug are what looks like hundreds of tea lights, no. What really sets my heart a flutter are the photos that hang from the string across the branches above the rug.

I drop Fang's hand and take a couple steps forwards to take a closer look. There photo's of us. Fang and I. Maybe a hundred or so.

I turn back to Fang in amazement. He's got the biggest smile on his face.

"Max, I wanted to show you how much you mean to me." He moves towards me and takes my face in his big hands, also moving his face down to my face level. "Look around. All that history of ours. From when we were little kids in Kinder, all threw school. You and I, always. I love you Max." I stare back into his eyes. My heart racing. "You know that don't you. I don't say it enough." He moves his lips closer to mine, and smiles. "I love you." He says again before moving his lips softly against mine, taking his hands off my face and running them down my back.

"I love you." I mumble against his lips. He holds me tighter to him.

When we break apart, he takes me by the hand again and we walk around looking at all the photo's, laughing at the memories.

"And this one." I say pointing to one of Fang and I sitting in the closet at his house. With very guilty looking expressions on our blushed faces. It was taken by Nudge, who had thrown open the door laughing happily and taken a photo of us, after breaking out of a kiss. She hadn't let us forget about that.

"And here." Fang says. I look to where he is pointing. It's a photo of Fang and I at this years school swimming carnival. Fangs standing behind me his arms around me his chin on my shoulder. Gazzy's off to the side, only half of him in the frame, but he's pulling a face and we're smiling at him.

"This is so amazing Fang." I tell him gesturing with arm hand around us, at the photo's. "You went to so much trouble." He shrugs, but smiles looking pleased with himself.

"Ig and Nudge helped me."

"But it was your idea?"

"Yeah-" I cut him off by kissing him. He smiles against my mouth, running his hands down the length of my hair. He pulls away and puts his forehead against mine.

"Let's sit." He says pulling me down with him onto the rug. I settle into his lap, him sitting cross legged and me curled up, my legs bent; knee's pulled into my chest.

Fang moves my hair over my shoulders and kisses the back of my neck. I lean back into him and he wraps his arms around me, his hands going around my legs. And rubs his lips across the back of my neck to my jaw.

"I could stay here forever." I whisper. Loving the feeling of his lips on my skin.

"Let's stay here forever then." He mumbles.

I pull my legs down and turn around straddling him, pressing my lips to his. He responds by wrapping his arms around me again, bringing me impossible close.

"Does anyone else come up here?" I ask between kisses.

"No." Fang says attacking my lips again.

I pull away looking around.

"You sure?" I ask. Kiss.

He smiles. "Yes." Kiss. "Positive." Kiss. He starts leaning back, lying on the rug, bringing me down with him.

-Next Day-

I wake to the feel of to a warm pressure across my waist, and it takes me a moment to remember last night.

I smile to myself and lean back into the warmth of Fangs naked chest. I feel his lips against my shoulder blade.

"Morning." He says in my ear. I arch my neck, turning slightly to kiss him.

"Morning." I say back when we break apart.

"Do you think my Dad noticed we stayed out all night? I did tell him not to wait up."

"I think he's probably noticed." Fang laughs against my neck. His hand that is rubbing my back moves around my waist to rub my stomach.

"We didn't eat the food." I suddenly notice.

"What?" Fang asks, not really listening.

"From the basket. You had made food?"

"Oh, we can have it for breakfast. You hungry?"

"No." I stroke his tanned arm that's across my stomach.

"Me either." Fang turns me around so I'm facing him and crushes his lips to mine.

**Thanks For reading. Please please review!**


	24. The One with Red Lippy and Graduation

**Disclaimer: I probably should have done one of these sooner. I don't own Maximum Ride. James Paterson does. I own this story plot and idea though. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-Three

_Before we knew it, we were finished with school and were waiting on the results for our Exams. It was on a Friday that they were posted on the Victorian Education website. We had registered to receive ours by text message though. It was just Nudge, Iggy, Fang and I all sitting crossed legged on the floor of Nudges bedroom, in a circle. (The twins and Ella were still at school) _

_The four of us had all looked at each other anxiously as our phones buzzed at the same time. We had them out and in our hands waiting, deciding to check them at the same time. We all got into our message banks; Nudge was to tell Iggy his score. _

_I counted to three and we looked down at the screens. For a few moments we were silent, but then we looked up and beamed at each other. We had all done well. Very Well. _

_A week later we received out reports in the mail. I was home alone and had sat at the kitchen bench with it in front of me. Dad had gone out to the shops. I had thought about waiting for him but decided against it. _

"I thought you could use a friend right about now." Fang says he comes threw the front door.

I look up at him from behind the kitchen bench. "Leave me; I'm wallowing in self pity." I reply, as I put down the tea towel I was using to dry the dishes. Fang laughs.

"Why?" He asks. "I think it's amazing that you got zero on your Maths test. Zero babe? The answers were practically given to us in the revision class before the test." He looks amused. "I aplored you for getting zero."

I laugh as well. "Not helping." I say, but it did help, and he knows this, because he's grinning.

"You did amazing in everything else. Don't worry about it."

"Failed. I failed Maths."

He shrugs. "I failed chemistry."

"That's because you didn't take chem. There was a mistake on your report." I protest shaking my head.

"Come on. It's not the end of the world. Don't worry about it. You don't need Maths to get into your writing course." Fang says, as he walks around the bench and pulls me into a hug.

"Was Lana happy with your results?" I ask after a minute.

"She hasn't seen it yet." He talks into my hair.

I pull back to look up at his face. "Really? You called me before you showed your mum?" I ask smiling.

He grins. "Of course." I lean into him.

"I failed-" I start to complain again when Fang cuts me off.

"Don't say it." he warns, pulling back this time and holding me at an arms length.

"But-"

"Don't say it, or I'm going to have to kiss you. And you might not survive it."

_And I almost didn't survive it._

_Graduation came around fast. Nudge had been asked to make a speech which she was freaking out about- Nudge was poplar with all the kids, everyone was happy she was chosen to do the speech- She had asked me to help her write it, so we had sat up one night a couple days before the big night and written her speech. We hadn't finished it, she still had to wrap it up, but from what we already had, I knew it was going to be great. _

_In the weeks leading up to graduation Nudge and I had gotten together with some other girls in our classes and went shopping together. We were going to go with Ella and Angel, but something came up and the other girls invited us, so we decided to join them. _

_It didn't end well. _

_It was a group of girls we hadn't had a lot to do with. They were the giggling, gossiping, girls that sat at the back of the class and passed notes between one another, then going quiet for a moment and looking over at who ever they were talking about and laughing again. _

_Why Nudge and I agreed to go out with them? I am not sure._

_We had gone to the shopping centre and had looked in all of the stores that had dresses. By the end of the trip each of the other girls took home five or six dresses each, spending up to nine hundred dollars on them. Nudge and I couldn't believe it. We had stopped in the food court lastly to get something to eat, and that's when- as we were sitting at a table- they started asking us the questions. _

_Questions directed at Nudge. So you're dating Iggy? For how long? How does that work with him being blind? Are you guys like serious?_

_And questions directed at me. Are you guys like going to get married? He's crazy protective of you, isn't that annoying? Isn't all the black he wears depressing? Have you guys done it? You have! Haven't you, I can tell by your face. _

_It was then that Nudge and I quickly stood up and started collecting our stuff making our excuses to leave. As we were walking away one of the girls called out after us. "Hey Max." I turned around. "Max, I have some advice for you. Wear some make up if you want Fang to stay with you. You're not very feminine, and guys like their girls to be. Look at your face; it looks like your not making an effort. Take my advice, chuck some lippy on."_

_I had starred at her in shock and embarrassment not really knowing what to say. Nudge had told her to stuff her advice._

_Stupidly enough I took her advice, in my insurance girly moment, and had put red lip stick on that night when Fang and I went out. _

Fang saw me and frowned, but then his expression softened and he walked over and taking my face in his hands and wiping the lip stick off my lips in a tender gesture. "What are you doing Max?" He asks softly. "You don't need that stuff, if you're only wearing it because of what those stupid girls said...You're perfect the way you are, naturally beautiful." He lent in and brushed his lips softly across mine.

_Nudge had told him. _

_Graduation was a success. _

_I wore an amazing red dress and (don't tell anyone) felt a million bucks. All of our families came and sat on a table together, even dad. _

_And Nudge made her speech. By the end of it everyone was sobbing and laughing. Nudge's gaol was to make people cry, so she was happy. She had said a little something at the end about how Fang, Gazzy, Angel, Iggy, Ella and I are her best friends and how much she loves us. The six of us had jumped up and cheered and clapped when she finished and she ran over to us giving us all big hugs. We went late into the night parting. _

_It was a great night, but like all milestone occasions in my life I felt a great loss and longing for my mum. It was a feeling that ate away at my heart; I have felt it a lot over the years, that feeling of guilt. As life moves on, and I get older, she will never get older then thirty eight years old. _

_I longed for the life I use to have, I even thought I would give up Fang, for my mum to still be around..._

**Thanks for reading. Pleassse review! I'm dying for feed back. **


	25. The One with a New Apartment

Chapter Twenty-Four

_It was another hot summer that year, so we had decided to make our camping trip earlier on in summer, in late December. It was the first camping trip we were able to drive ourselves to, which gave us a sense of independence. Fang, Iggy Nudge and I had talked about going on schoolies. Most kids in our year where going to Queensland, or heading down to the more local beaches for a week. But we decided our schoolies would be the camping trip. _

_We took two cars, Fang's and Nudge's. I had wanted to drive but my car decided to die on me a week before the trip. _

_We all argued about who was going in what car and what way we should travel to get us there quicker, so in the end, we ended up with us girls in Nudges car and the boys in Fangs. _

_We had decided to take separate roots and see who got there quicker, (we found out later on that the boys way of getting to Wilson's Prom was faster, us girls timed it one day, but we didn't mention it to the boys) but we girls ended up following the boys forgetting all about our petty argument, it wouldn't be the same making all the little stops we liked to make along the way, like petrol stations, and Maccas, and the twenty-four hour diner that was half an hour away from Wilson's Prom- our camping spot- with out the boys. _

_That year instead of taking a couple tents like usual, we only took one, the twins' family tent that was big enough for all of us. _

_It was a memorable camping trip that year. With sleepless nights lying out under the stars, pranks pulled, roasted marshmallows, swimming in the lake, scavenger hunt, getting lost in the national park on a walk, driving to the twenty-four hour diner at two in the morning, drinking the little bit of alcohol we brought, catching Iggy and Nudge in a hot and heavy make out session as our dinner burnt over the fire that they had been watching and Ella finding a snake in her sleeping bag, and refusing to sleep in it for the rest of the trip, I gave her mine and Fang opened his up so we could share. _

_We made the most of our holidays when we got home, because we knew things were going to change. We got back on new years day, so we had the whole of January. _

_At the start of February Angel, Gazzy and Ella started back at school, the twins in year twelve and Ella in year eleven. Over the next two weeks Fang, Iggy, Nudge and I started University. Nudge at the Queens Collage, Fang at the Australian Institute of Arts and Iggy at Melbourne University. _

_It took us about an hour to travel into the city each day. We would usually take the train, it was to hard driving into the city in peek hour and there were never any parking spots. _

_After two weeks of travelling Nudge and I was sick of it. So one night as we were lying on her bed watching Gilmore Girl repeats we came to a decision, we were going to get an apartment in the city together. _

_Before this decision we were talking about maybe getting one of the student apartments, but after looking into it, we found out they are really just for interstate and international students. The university experience in Australia isn't like the collage experience in America. You don't live on campus, which sounded like such a novelty to Nudge and I. _

_So Nudge and I quit our jobs and began packing our stuff. I was sad to quit my golf course job I had, had with Iggy, but it was time. Nudge and I had money saved up between the two of us from working over the years and Nudge had a bit of money from her grandmother who had died the year before. We couldn't get anything big or fancy, but we could afford a small comfortable place. _

_Iggy and Fang were excited when we told them, because they could stay over with us to make it easier to get to school. They both ended up practically living with us. Gazzy and Angel were excited for us as well. They would come and stay on weekends and we went home regularly to see them, and our families. Ella didn't say much when I told her, she forced a smile said 'that's great' and then excused her self, leaving the room. I knew I'd be leaving her alone, and she felt like I was abandoning her. But I also knew she'd be okay. Ella had Angel and Gazzy and Iggy and Fang still 'officially' lived in town and Lana and Melanie. _

_We looked up apartments close by, and found an apartment building a ten minute walk from school. _

_It was a three story building with twelve apartments, four on each level and a communal laundry room on the bottom floor. It was owned by a nice old woman named Betty who would drop around to check on us and bring us jam that she made. _

_The apartment had two bedrooms with a bathroom in between them that we shared. A living room with a great view over looking a beautiful park, that Nudge and I spent a lot of time at, and a decent sized kitchen. Four rooms. It wasn't big, but we loved it. _

_The walls were all painted grey, so Nudge and I added colour by putting cushions and throw rugs over our two red couches we picked out, and I filled a couple book shelves with all my books- I didn't realise how many I had- and Nudge bought flowers and put them in vases around the house, and we had lamps and pictures on the walls. We wanted our apartment to be cosy, warm and inviting, which it was. _

"Max." Nudge calls as she barged into my bedroom and flopped down on my bed. I look up at her from the arm chair in the corner of my room. I put my book down on the little table next to me.

"What's up?" I ask. She looks really upset.

I get up and walk over to the bed sitting cross legged, she sits up as well so we're opposite each other our knees an inch apart.

"Iggy and I had a fight." She says while pushing her hair that's fallen out of her pony tail behind her ear. She's left it curly today; she doesn't leave it curly often.

"What? What happened?" I ask surprised.

"I don't even really know. We were fine one minute and the next we're fighting. It was at Iggy's school. I went up there to meet him, and I see him there talking to some blond girl. Can you believe that?"

I stay quiet for a minute. "That he was talking to a blonde?" I ask confused.

"She had her hands on his hips. Standing there in front of him."

"Maybe it wasn't what it looked like. It was probably nothing."

"I walked up to them and asked who she was. She said her name was Amy. She asked who I was and I said I was his girlfriend. She looked genially surprised. She didn't know he had a girlfriend. They sit together in class every day for a month, and he doesn't tell her he had a girlfriend?"

"Really?"

"That's weird right?"

"Are they friends? Do they talk in class?"

"Yes!" She exclaims frowning her arms up. "I asked him why he didn't mention me. Do you want to know what he said?"

"What'd he say?"

"He said it didn't come up and he doesn't like talking about personal stuff."

"Hm."

"Hm, exactly."

"So you had a fight?"

"Yeah, he said I was over reacting. We yelled at each other for a bit and then I left and came straight here."

"Your not going to break up over this are you?"

"I don't know! Should we?"

"God. No! It was nothing Nudge. Did he apologies?" I ask.

"Kind of… well, not really." She sighs deeply.

"You should talk to him." I say smiling slightly. Trust Nudge to over react.

"Oh you couldn't possibly understand Max. You have a perfect, freakily amazing relationship with Fang." Nudge says, moving a little away from me.

"What? We've had our problems! I don't need to tell you that." I say forcefully.

After a moment of conflicted silence Nudge sighs again and moves over to me again wrapping her arms around my shoulders I move my head against her shoulder and wrap my arms around her back.

We hear a knock at the front door. We don't pull away.

"That'll be him. Go. Don't let one silly thing ruin your relationship. You guys are too good for something like this to get in between you." I tell her, rubbing her back then pulling away.

Fang is with Iggy when Nudge opens the door. Nudge and Iggy go into her room and Fang comes into mine.

"Did Iggy call you?" I ask.

Fang nods with a smile. I walk up to him and stand on his boot clad feet and stretch up kissing his chin. He moves one arm around my back holding me to him.

"You are staying tonight? Nudge and I are making pizza."

He laughs. "Nudge _and_ you?"

"Yes. I'll be helping." I say trying to act insulted but ending up laughing as well.

"Well I better stay to make sure you two don't burn the apartment down." He says running his hand down the length of my hair.

"We've been living here a month now and haven't burnt the place down."

**Thanks for reading and please review. And thank you to all of you who have reviewed in previous chapters. I love reading them even if it's just 'I love it'! Thank you, thank you and thank you!**


	26. The One with a Shock Photograph

**So, so sorry, for the long time I took to update! **

**CookieMonsterWillRuleTheWorld thanks for the idea I was going to add it to this chapter at the start, but I was taking so long to update I just put what I already had up. But thanks anyhow! **

Chapter Twenty-Five

_A little note for those of you who thought Nudge and Iggy might break up. They didn't. Of course not. Iggy once told me Nudge was the reason he saw the light. Iggy never got his eye sight back but he lived like he had never lost it. So he read brail and looked at your forehead instead of your eyes, most of the time we forgot he couldn't see. _

_When we were out, Nudge always had her hand on his elbow or he held onto the belt loop of her jeans. And they had code words for when he was feeling uncomfortable or needed help. Words like popcorn, though I don't know what that's code for because when ever he says it he grins and Nudge blushes as she giggles. _

_Iggy once told me that Nudge didn't treat him like he was blind, she was so casual, she helped him without making him feel like a child or handy capped. He said that's one of the reasons why he loved her so. Everyone loved Nudge. She was just that kind of person. But I don't need to tell you that again. _

_The first six months of university was extremely hard on me. I was emotionally and physically tied. I was sick to death of how my life was going. I was tied of relationships. I was angry. Angry that bad stuff had to have happened to Ella and me, our mum being sick, dying. I was sick of people lying to me, sick of people withholding truths to protect me (as they said and I realised later on) It all started with Lana Ride. _

_I had always thought Lana Ride and my mum met when Fang and I were little and in Kindergarten together. I had never once heard of either of them talking about knowing each other in high school. So it came as a massive shock, one day, when I had found an old photo of a very young looking Lana and my mum at their school dance. _

I leap up off Dad's bed holding the photo in my hand away from my body, as if, if I hold it away it can't hurt me.

I had been sitting; going through old so I photo's from a box under the bed. I woke up this morning in search of a way to feel closer to mum. I had driven into the hills to go home.

Dad's away on another business trip and Ella was staying at the twins, so I went into his and mums room (former room) and started looking around. Her jewelry box sat on the dresser, and I went through it, putting on the necklaces mum wore the most.

The box contained photo's I had never seen before, and that was strange because when Ella and I were little we would sit on the couch with mum covered in blankets and she would show us old photo's and we'd laugh as she told us the stories that went with them. Maybe I have just forgotten about these photos? I take another look at them scattered across the bed. I pick the one up that made me freak out and look at it closer. Maybe I was mistaken. Maybe mum had a friend in high school that just so happened to look like Lana. I move it closer to my face again and frown deeper. It's Lana. I'd know her any where. And I'd seen photo's of her when she was in high school before. She still smiles the same way and in this photo she kind of looks like Fang.

Why hadn't they ever mentioned this to Fang and me before? They were great friends while we were growing up.

I sit back down on the bed and pick up another bunch of photos from the now almost empty box. Photos of mum and dad together. They look so happy. I smile to myself, but it quickly disappears. In my hands is a picture of Lana and dad... kissing? There in the background so it's hard to see. In the foreground of the picture mums standing in between two girls the same age, I'll guess seventeen, grinning at the camera. Had she known Lana and Jeb were in the back ground?

I pocket the picture as well as the one of mum and Lana, and race out of the room, not bothering to clean up. I need answers and I need them now.

I grab my keys and get into my car. I'm still wearing my pajamas and dressing gown. I didn't even both putting on shoes before I left the house.

On the way I try to get my emotions in tack. I'm not sure what I'm feeling. Anger, definitely anger, and confusion, and even intrigue.

Lana and dad kissing. I hope I'm seeing things and that didn't happen.

I find Lana and Fang sitting in the lounge room watching the TV. They don't look surprised to see me.

Fang grins at me. "So eager to see me you couldn't even wait to get dressed?" He asked, but after looking at my face closer his smile drops. "What's wrong?"

I don't answer. I just reach into my dressing gown pocket and pull out the two photos' and drop them into Lana's lap.

Lana picks them up and looks down at the photos now in her hands. "What are these darlings-" She began saying before trailing off, turning white in the face. She looks up at me with wide eyes.

"Where did you get these?" She asks.

"Under my parents' bed. Is that you and my mum? Is that you and my dad?" We stare at each other sad eyes looking into angry ones.

"Max. Calm down. Sit down lets talk."

"I'm good standing."

"What's going on?" Fang asks. Lana and I don't take our eyes off each other.

"Okay." Lana finally says. She reaches for the remote on the coffee table and turns the TV off. She stands up so were at eye level.

"I had known your mum since I was eight years old. We grew up together. This photo is of us in high school at our year eleven social."

"Why did you never mention you had known each other so long?" I ask, now really confused.

"We... we were all friends, your mum and dad and Mark and I, we went to the same school." She held up the photo of her and my dad kissing. "And this photo, your dad and I dated before he got together with your mum. We broke up when I realised your parents were perfect for each other."

"I don't understand why you guys didn't just tell us."

"There are things that you don't understand Max." She says looking helpless. And this only makes me madder.

"Well help me understand!" I exclaim.

"Things that we promised we wouldn't mention again." She says.

"We?"

"Your mum and dad and I"

"What?" I ask irritated.

"She got sick."

"That was when I was little though."

"No. She first got diagnosed with cancer when she was eighteen. We were in our final year of high school."

"What?" I stutter over the word. "Your right, I don't understand."

"Something happened. She... we had gone out to a party and we had been drinking. She had too much and fell off the veranda, your dad and Mark were being idiots and had been fighting, and she was in the wrong place at the wrong time, they knocked her, she was unsteady on her feet. She fell one story, and hit her head. She was lucky she didn't die."

"Lucky she didn't die?" I say bitterly. Fang puts his hand around mine and squeezes. I hadn't even realised he'd gotten up off the couch.

Lana continues. "It was then at the hospital they found the cancerous cells. Bone Cancer. She started chemotherapy straight away. It was intense. Six months. But she fort it. She knew it would someday kill her. The doctors told her that. But she was determined to live her life. We agreed to never tell you when she was pregnant with you. She didn't want you worrying. She never wanted you to find out, until you had to, until it was time for her to leave us. We didn't tell you we all knew each other because we didn't want you to ask questions. Your dad and Mark felt so guilty. We just wanted to forget it all. So you were born, then four months later Fang, and we decided to say we met threw you two."

"She had cancer my whole life?" I cry out. "My whole life!" I try to fight the tears that are threatening to fall. I loose the fight.

"Darling. She didn't want you to worry."

"I could have helped her." "No. No one could help her." Lana pleaded.

"She lied to me. You lied to me. My father lied to me!" I'm yelling now.

"To protect you." She's crying now to.

"I can't believe this." I'm really crying now, but I don't care. "How could I not know? She was my mother." I blink, trying to clear my blurry vision.

"You and Ella would sleep over at our house or Melanie's, when she had hospital visits. We planned your camping trips to fall on appointments. Darling she had cancer since she was eighteen on and off, she lived a good life, much, much longer then the doctors said."

"You think that matters to me? She lived longer then she was meant to? That's no comfort to me. Lana I would do anything for her to still be here. Do you understand that?" I sob harder.

Fang pulls me into his arms. And just holds me for a few minutes. Then he pulls back to look down at my face.

"Come on." He says softly. Taking my hand and pulling me towards the stairs down the hallway and into his bedroom. It's dark, his blinds are drawn and they don't let any light in.

I go straight to his bed and lie down. He lies down next to me.

I weep softly at his side, face buried in the pillow. I feel Fang reaching for me in the darkness, his hand against my hip, on my back, in my hair. I find Fangs presence comforting. Fang wipes away my tears with his thumb. He holds me close and whispers comforting nothings into my hair.

"Shh."

"Shh it's okay."

"She just loved you so much." I'm not sure if he's talking about my mum or Lana.

**Thanks for reading! **


	27. The One with Musicals

Chapter Twenty-Six

_I called dad, who was on a buisness trip, later that same night and did some more yelling and some more crying. Dad said the same thing Lana had said. He had dated Lana for a little while, but had loved my mum, so Lana had broken up with dad and pushed my parents together and acouple months later Lana had started dating Mark. The four of them had been best friends. _

_Then I went home to Ella and told her. We cried together. _

_I felt terrible that I hadn't known mum was sick all that time. Sure, she hadn't wanted me to know, but shouldn't have I been able to see it? It wasn't like she just had a little cold or infection. No. This is cancer we're talking about. Cancerous cells eating away at the once healthy cells in her body. And chemotherapy kills your blood cell, skin cells, and hair cells. It is a serious, serious thing. And yet I hadn't even known she was going through it. I had no clue. _

"It's not so bad." Nudge was saying as she walked out of the bathroom towel drying her wild hair.

"I mean it's not like they lied." She continued.

"Yeah but it feels like they lied Nudge. By keeping such a big thing from El and I. I feel terrible that I didn't know mum was sick. How could I have not known?" I lean back on the couch kicking my slippers off and tucking my legs up under me.

"You were so young, she died when you were thirteen Max. A child shouldn't have to deal with that kind of stuff. Your mum knew that." Nudge plopped down next to me. "and so did your dad." She added as an after thought.

I let out a deep sigh. "It's eight o'clock Ella and Angel will be here soon. I'm so in need of a good old fashioned musical night." I say trying to lighten the mood, grinning at Nudge. She grins back.

"Hells yeah girl. What should it be tonight West Side Story or The Phantom of the Opera?" Nudge asks as she walks over to our TV cabinet opening one of the glass doors and crouching down in front of our DVD collection. Nudge and I have an embarrassing amount of musicals on DVD. We started collecting them when we were ten, after Michael, Nudges dad, took us to see the stage show of Beauty and the Beast in Melbourne.

"Neither. I want to watch something fun and upbeat." I protest.

"Okay... how about a little Doris Day?"

"Calamity Jane?"

"Okay." Nudge put the two DVD's she had in her hand back then pulled out Calamity Jane.

There was a knock on the door, it was pushed open and Ella came in with a over night bag slung over her shoulder, a pillow under one arm and a plastic bag hanging over the other. Her and Angel are sleeping over tonight.

"Hey Guys. Sorry I'm late. Dad dropped me off." She said. She put the plastic bag down on the coffee table in front of me then gave Nudge and I both an one armed hug.

"No worries. Angel isn't here yet either." Nudge says. She sits back down next to me after putting the DVD in the DVD player and grabbing the remote.

Ella disappears into my room and a few minutes later comes out in pink with red hearts cotton button down pyjamas.

Nudge and I are already in ours. Nudge in her old Dora the Explorer ones and me in Fangs big University t-shirt and a pair of red and blue striped sleep shorts.

"Please, make your self at home." I say with a laugh as Ella flops into the arm chair pulling a blanket over herself and hanging her legs over the arm rest so she's side ways in the chair. Ella laughs. Throwing me a packet of crisps, out of the plastic bag.

I open the bag and offer it to Nudge who, instead of taking a hand full like I intended, takes the whole pack, grinning ruefully.

Ella let out a little squeal. Nudge and I both turn our heads to look at her. She smiles, looking slightly embarrassed, pulling her mobile out of her breast pocket.

"It vibrated." She says then fiddles with the phone for a moment. "Oh Angel texted, she's here."

"Great, we're all set here." Nudge replies with a mouth full of chips.

"You know, Dad talked to me on the way up here." Ella says turning to look at me. I sit up.

"He said he regretted not telling us." She continues. "But it was mums decision. He said he had wanted to tell us but she said no. And it was her choice. He supported her."

"Yeah I know Ella." I say with a sigh. "It's the guilt of not knowing, you know?"

"Yeah Max. I know." Ella and I share a look then both turn to see Angel coming into the front door announcing her presences with a crash as she drops her large over the shoulder bag onto the floor.

"Hi guys." She calls out from over her shoulder walking into the kitchen. We call out our hello's after her. She comes back a minute later with a bottle of lemon and lime bitters (our musical night preferred drink) and four glasses.

"What are we watching tonight?" She asks. She sits down on the floor in front of Nudge who runs her hand down the length of Angels loose blonde ringlets.

"Calamity Jane." Nudge answers her. Angel nods her head in acceptance, smiling back at Nudge then looking over at Ella. "You aren't going to sing to all the songs again are you?" She laughs.

Ella grins. "You can't really enjoy a musical unless you sing alone."

Nudge makes a noise at the back of her throat in agreement. She then holds the remote out towards the telly and turns the film on.

After the film was over Nudge suggested we have a dance party as she called it.

She leapt up of the couch and ran over to my ipod dock that is plugged in and sitting on one of the shelves of the book case, turning some dance music on. She then comes back over to the couch and pulls me up by my arms.

She's still holding my hand when, with her other hand, she pulls Ella up and starts dancing around us. By now Angels already up and doing some kind of strange shimmering thing with her body. I laugh at her, deciding to follow her lead of weird dancing. I start doing the retro chicken dance, that Nudge and I made up when we were bored at dance class years ago. The other three girls join in. Moving our heads forwards and back like we are pecking our beaks and flapping our arms like we have wings...

It's this move we're going when we turn around and realise Iggy, Gazzy and Fang are standing in the door way, their arms folded over their chests and a grin on Iggy and Gazzy's faces and a smirk on Fangs.

Ella gasps when she sees them, but then laughs. "How long have you been standing there?" She asks.

The boys just laugh.

It's, oh so embarrassing, moments like these when you wish your friends knocked before coming into your apartment.

Last week Gazzy caught Nudge and I watching Play School. And the week before that I was running out of the bathroom with only a towel around me when Iggy came into the room. Thank goodness he's blind, as he had reminded me as I yelled at him.

"If you girls are going to continue doing embarrassing things you should really start locking your door." Iggy says, coming over and sitting down on the couch. Fang and Gazzy follow him in and sit down also. It's a small couch so they are practically arm against arm.

"No please continue." Gazzy jokes. Angel sticks her tongue out at him. But Nudge does another shimmy with a gleeful laugh. I roll my eyes.

"What are you guys going here?" I ask. I walk over to them and lie across them so my back and back side is across Fangs lap, in the middle of the other two boys, my shoulders and head's on Iggy's lap and my legs on Gazzy.

"Man, You weigh a freaking ton! What have you been eating, rocks?" Fang asks in jest as he pats my flat stomach.

"Why, is your head missing some?" I ask.

Iggy snickers. "_Young love._" He says sighing theatrically.

Gazzy lifts my legs up then lets them drop down again as he says "So tell us about your Dad and Lana?"

"Oh yeah! What was that fight about you had with Lana?" Angel pipes in. She sits down on the coffee table next to Ella and Nudge, right in front of us on the couch.

"Dad and Lana use to date." Ella answers.

"Well cut my legs off and call me shorty." Gazzy exclaims.

"What?" I snort.

"People say that!" He defends himself, taking in my teasing stare.

"No one says that." I shake my head at him.

"Yeah!"

"No."

"Yeah people do. Cool people." He pushes my legs off him and I would have fallen off the couch if Fang hadn't court me.

Iggy puts his hand against my face; I think he's feeling for frown lines or something. "Are you okay with your dad and Lana dating?" He asks.

"I don't know. Yeah, I guess."

"It's just so weird." Ella says. "Think about it. Fang and Max could have been siblings."

"Don't even say that." Fang says frowning.

"It's the truth." She shrugs.

"That means we could have been cousins." Nudge says happily looking from Ella to me.

"I think best friends is enough." I grin at her.

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment, thought, suggestion... if you'd like. **


	28. The one with a Collection of Scenes

**Inspiration or ideas- quotes from- Friends (TV show) Garfield Comic and Susanna Kearsley*novel The Winter Sea.**

Chapter Twenty-Eight

"Did you bring your laptop with you so you can write?" Fang asks. I'm staying with him for the last couple of nights. Lana's away visiting her, and Melanie's, brother Nickolas- whom Fang is named after.

Ella's at home with dad. She liked the idea of the two spending time together. I wonder how that will go.

"Hm. I don't think you would have let me come if I hadn't?" I reply. Fang had been pretty insistent that I bring it. Reminding me a couple times to do so, like this morning on the phone when we talked.

*"You can laugh now, but you'll thank me when your struck by sudden inspiration in the middle of the night, and need to work."

"You think I'm going to be struck by sudden inspiration, do you?"

He flashed a fairly wicked smile and said, "I mean to do my best."

**Page devider**

I wake up to see Fang watching me with a peculiar smile on his face. We're lying facing each other, Fang with his arm across my waist.

"What?" I mumble. Closing my eyes again.

"You have freckles." He says. I feel his fingers against my nose.

I open my eyes.

"I like them." He adds. I smile despite myself. I lean forward and lightly brush my nose against his. He moves his mouth to mine and kisses me.

"Fang?" I say turning over onto my side to look at him. He's lying on his stomach. His arms tucked up under his head.

"Hmm." He mumbles keeping his eyes closed.

"Lana- your mum, has she said anything to you about-"

He lifts his head up a pained expression on his face. "She's so sorry Max. really she is. She was court between telling you and keeping your mums wish. Sometimes people keep things from the people they love to protect them. There are grey lines when it comes to love, not everything is black and white, right and wrong."

I sigh rolling back onto my back. "Why does everything have to be so difficult? Everybody makes life harder with those kinds of things. Life can be black and white, right and wrong if we make it be... I'm making no sense."

"Yes you are. I know what you mean. But-" Fang grins sitting up and leaning over me. "Life is like a hot bath, it's nice at first, but the longer you're in it, the more wrinkles you get. Quoting Garfield."

I laugh, rolling my eyes. "How sad. But a mighty good quote at that."

**Page Devider**

I smile at Fang. "I have something to show you." I stand up and walk over to Fangs desk and pull a book out of my bag shaking the book so a half of a photo falls out into my hand. I put the book back down and take the photo over to Fang. He's sitting up in the bed. I climb onto the bed and into his lap, so I'm facing him, my legs wrapped around his waist, my feet folded over themselves at his back. Both his hands move to my waist.

I hold the photo so he can see it. It's the half photograph of him that Nudge had given me when we were little. She had made us get married in my backyard. She had ripped a photo of Fang and I in half and given us each a side. My half had Fang in it. Fang had the half with me in it.

Fang looked shocked for a moment. "You still have that?" He asks in astonishment.

I shuffle a bit feeling self-conscious. He probably lost his half years ago. He probably never took it home from my house on that day when we were six. I move back a bit from his face, but he puts his hand to the back of my neck and brings me towards him again bringing his lips to mine.

**Page devider**

"Gazzy your turn. Angle had a imaginary friend when she was four. What was its name?" Ella asks.

"Winky-Woo." He says quickly.

"And it's Profession?"

"Um, um, dentist." He yells jumping around a bit, at answering it correctly.

We're having a friendship quiz. Boys verses girls. Don't ask me how we got into it. It started with friendly banter turned competitiveness.

Nudge, Angel and I are sitting on the couch opposite Fang, Iggy and Gazzy. Ella- as the game host- is standing in-between the couches.

"Correct. Nudge. Lana and Melanie speak of the incident involving Fang and bird poo. Please explain?"

"Oh." Nudge leans forward grinning. "When Fang was nine he was walking home from school when a liquidly substance dropped onto his arm from out of know where, instead of, like any normal person, wiping it off he licked it." We all laugh. Fang shakes his head.

"I'll never live that down. Will I?"

"No." Nudge and I say in union, and laugh.

"Back to the boys. Fang's turn." Ella says. "Fang what subject did Max fail in her VCE (Victorian Certificate of Education) Exams?"

"Easy Maths."

"Right. Angel. Gazzy broke a bone. When? How?

"When he was eight. Fell out of a tree, when he saw a spider." She answers.

"A really big spider!" Gazzy pipes in with a small cough.

"Iggy. Who kicked their teacher in the leg for, and I quote, 'being a sexiest pig'?"

"Max. And it was Mr Holmes the PE teacher."

"Extra points if you can remember what he had said to receive the kick."

"He said he'd give her a thirty second head start in a race against Fang."

"I didn't need it." I say remembering that day. I got detention for a month.

**Page Devider**

"I'll give you a massage." Fang says. I'm lying on my stomach. I feel him move around, his weight on the bed shifting, and then the covers are pulled away from me, and tucked around my hips so my lower half stays warm.

He leans over me his legs on either side of me supporting his weight as he sits on my bottom. I smile into my pillow.

He runs his warm hands across me back. Starting at me lower back and moving them up over my shoulders.

"Dot. Dot." He says. Poking his finger into my shoulder blades.

"Line. Line." He runs his finger down my spine, once up, then down again.

"Spider crawling up your spine." Then moves his fingers as if he's playing the piano on my back. It tickles and I suppress a laugh.

"Cool breeze." I feel his breath against my neck.

"Tight squeeze." He squeezes my shoulders."

**Hope you liked this. Thanks for reading. Did you like how I set this chapter out. Please fell free to give your opinion. **


	29. The One with a Break Up

Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Sorry about the last chapter. It wasn't very good. I had this idea of having lots of little stand-alone scenes put together, but I rushed it and didn't do as many as I had thought I would do. I just wanted a light chapter before I had to go on and write this one. I've been working up to this story line. **

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed for the last chapter and told your thoughts, I'll take those suggestions and hopefully you'll see a better quality of work in this chapter. **

_Do you remember how I talked about the year I started University as being extremely hard year for me? Do you remember I said it had all started with Lana Ride? And how she lied to me- well, concealed the truth? It may have started with Lana, but I healed quickly from that hurt. I knew, even as angry as I was with her for keeping something so big from me, that I would have done the same thing if I were the one with life changing information. I thought myself a good person for being able to forgive Lana. I thought myself a big person. I even thought that everything was fine now. That I was strong enough to heal any hurt. As I said it started with Lana... but it finished with Fang. _

_It was a Monday, and I had early classes to get to. I woke up feeling strange. It was not that I was feeling sick, just... yuck. I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. A feeling I could not explain. Did it have something to do with what was to come? I do not know. It sounds too crazy to believe, doesn't it? Why don't you make up your mind for yourself? You tell me. Did I somehow know- without really knowing that the person I loved had betrayed me? _

_He had known all alone, Fang that is. He had known all that Lana knew. How did he know? He had been to the hospital to see my mum when she was first sick. He had known every time I had stayed at Nudges or his house why I was really there. He knew Lana and Jeb dated, and how they found out about her cancer. _

_All that time. He knew. And all the time after when he should have told me, he did not. And do you know what the worst thing is? My mother had asked him to be my friend. It all made sense after that. Unbelievable, I thought it implausible that Fang could have kept something like that from me. _

_When we were seven I had rang Fang up and invited him to come to science works in the city with dad and me. My Grandmother had given me three tickets, and I wanted Fang to come. He had said he couldn't, that he was going to a boy in our class' party at Luna Park, but five minutes later he rang back saying he had changed his mind. Now I see what really happened was his mum made him come. _

_Another time was when he was having Iggy and Gazzy sleep over and I had begged him to let me come and he had said 'no, it's a boys night' but later had rang up and said I could come after all. That was after my dad and Lana had spoken on the phone. Now I know mum had gone into hospital that night. _

_Do you want to know how I found out about Fang? My dad told me. Dad was trying to make me feel better when I was feeling down one day. He said my mum is always looking out for me, even if she isn't with us; she is making sure I am being looked after. It's then he told me about Fang and how mum and Lana had forced the two of us together. Well those aren't the words he had used, but that's what I had taken from it back then. _

"Max please. I am so sorry. You know I love you and would never do anything to hurt you." Fang said with such a heart broken earnest voice that I almost broke down right now in front of him. He took my hands in his, running his thumbs cross the backs of my hands.

After I talked to dad I rang Nudge who told me to just go talk to Fang. So I drove to his school and texted him to meet me in the car park. I waited leaning against his car, until he ran out of the building, alarm written all over his face.

He looked so shocked when I confronted him. I was seeing red. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs, but at the same time call up into a little ball so no one can see me and cry. It didn't help that the first thing Fang said was 'how did you find out?' I mean really? Come on.

We sat in his car as we talked. He said he didn't need my mum and Lana telling us to be friends to want and be my friend. I wasn't so sure.

He said- like Lana- that my mum hadn't wanted Ella and I to know she was sick, and that's why he didn't tell me. And he had been hiding it from me for so long; it was too late to tell me after she died. I had cried when he said that, face turned away from him, shoulders shaking hard, even when I tried to still them by leaning back in the chair. He didn't touch me, just turned his own head away in shame blinking back tears of his own.

"You know I'm sorry, don't you?" He asks. I nod, turning to face him. I can tell it is killing him; you don't have to know him to see that.

He takes my hands in his again and asks. "Do you still love me?" I look him straight in the eyes. And see all I need to.

"Still love you? Yes of course. I'll always love you." I say. I pull my hands away from Fang. He doesn't seem to notice. He looks so happy. It breaks my heart.

"Fang-" I begin to say but he interrupts me.

"Oh Max. I thought you were breaking up with me for good-"

"Fang, you didn't let me finish." I say. His face falls.

"I do love you...but I can't be with you. It's not about what you did, or what you didn't do. I need space. I forgive you. But I don't what to be with you. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"No." he says frowning.

"We'll still be friends." I feel silly after saying that. Isn't that the cliché break up line?"

He laughs bitterly. "Friends! Max I don't want to just be friends. That's not good enough for me"

"So that's it? It's either boyfriend and girlfriend or nothing?"

"The ball is in your hands." Fang says before given me once last regretful look before getting out of the car walking away, his head slumped, his hands stuffed in his pockets. I watch him walk away, his tall, lean frame, getting smaller and smaller until he's a blur in the far distance.

The strange thing is I don't feel sad, or mad, which is most like me. I feel numb.

I get out of the car and walk back to the apartment slowly.

When I get back Nudge is sitting on the front steps of the building waiting for me. When she sees me she studies me with her big, kind eyes.

"How did you go?" Nudge asks. She stands up and moves away from the door, as I punch in our code to open the door.

"Okay." I say with a shrug.

"Are you still together? I'm guessing no."

"You guessed right." I try not to look at her face. For some reason its just making me feel worse.

"Why. Did he apologize?"

"Yes."

"Then what the problem?"

"Nudge, he really hurt me." I say looking at her. Out of all people I would expect Nudge to get it, get me.

My phone rings from my jeans pocket. I pull it out and looked at the caller ID. It's Iggy. I pass it to Nudge to answer. I don't feel like talking. Nudge must have rang him earlier and told him.

"Hey Ig...Yeah I know...She's fine...She just got home...No, no Fang...I don't know, back to his own house...Oh, you're there?...Well he's properly upset." Nudge pulled the phone away from her ear. "Do you know where Fang went?"

"School."

"Oh right. She went to see him at his school... Oh you can hear her, okay." She looked up at me. 'Iggy says you'll miss him and you two will be back together with in the week?" Nudge says.

I frown. "No we won't, it's over."

"Hear that Ig...Yeah okay...I know...Bye." She hung up the phone and handed it back to me, following me up the stairs.

"I don't think you can live without him." She says sol fly when he get to our door. .

I don't know why Nudge takes when I and Fang fight so personally. It sometimes feels like she's part of the relationship as well. All though, when we were, o, I don't remember maybe fifteen, she said that she was our cheerleader. What did she call us? FAX.

_A week went past and Fang and I didn't talk. It hurt me more than I thought it would but, I knew I couldn't be with him anymore. _

_I had done something the night Fang and I talked that I had never done before, I cried myself to sleep. In the morning I had woken up with aching eyes, and mascara smudged into my pillow case, feeling utterly pathetic. _

_Have you made up your mind? Was it simply by chance that I woke up with that strange feeling in my stomach the day I found out about Fang? __What about this. The next day I ran into Dylan at the coffee shop on the corner of my street and court up with him. Was that fate?_

Nudge and I are sitting in my lounge room our work spread out over the coffee table when my phone rings for the third time in ten minutes.

"Just answer it." Nudge says in an irritated tone. We don't need to look at the caller I.D to know its Fang.

"It's easier this way." I say turning off my phone and tossing it on the couch on the other side of the coffee table. Nudge studies me for a minute. I try to continue with my work.

"Is this really it?" She asks looking genially sad.

"Yeah. I only miss him when he rings me. I can forget about him. I can learn to live without him."I say.

"Do you like Dylan?" She asks trying to smile.

"I mean... yeah, yes I do. He's sweet and really cares for me; he's not pushing me, like Fang does. He asked me out the other day and I told him I had only just broken with Fang that I need a little time. He's patient. Not as persistent. He's so different from Fang."

"And that's a good thing?" Nudge asks genuinely

"Yes." I nod my head, truly believing it.

"Then say yes to Dylan. If he makes you happy. All I want is for you to be happy." Nudge says wiping at her teary eyes.

"Then why are you crying?" I ask softly.

"You and Fang, I'll...just miss you two together, you're different with him." She says. I lean into her and put my head against her shoulder. She puts her hand against my cheek.

"Love you sister." She says with a little laugh.

I smile. "Love you too."

**I hope this was better than the last chapter. And I hope this all made sense. And you can understand how Max is feeling, even though I don't think Max understands fully her own feelings herself. **


	30. The One with Dylan

Chapter Twenty-Nine

_It felt as if I was going on my very first date when I went out with Dylan for the first time. I was so utterly comfortable with Fang that I never really had those first date nerves. But I experienced it with Dylan. _

_I agreed to go out with Dylan. I thought it would help me get over Fang. Stupid, selfish reason to go out with someone, I knew, but I grew to really like him, admire him and eventually love him. It was a different love then my love for Fang. But love nevertheless. _

_I turned nineteen in the week after Fang and I broke up. I was still kind of numb from the whole thing and didn't really feel anything. Dylan had text me a couple of times to see if I was okay. I didn't text back at first. He sent me the first message then when I didn't reply, waited a couple days before he sent the next. And when I didn't reply to that he left it for another week then rang me. I answered. I think what I liked was that he wasn't rushing me. I liked that he didn't give up, but he still didn't smother me. I started going out with him a month after Fang and I broke up. _

_We did the normal first date kind of thing. We went to an earlier movie then had dinner at a nice local restaurant. And it went well. Though, man was I nervous. But we talked like the time when I was seventeen and decided that I had been wrong about him and that he was actually a nice guy. _

_I had known Fang wouldn't be happy. I knew it would hurt him. But I also knew I had to make myself happy. I thought long and hard about agreeing to go out with Dylan. Of course my major concern was Fang and his feelings, but what if Dylan was my soul mate? You do not, not get together with your soul mate because your first love might not like it. Right? _

Age Nineteen

"Nine o'clock. Sweetheart." Dylan yelled from the living room. I'm in my room getting ready to go to school. I start at nine thirty today. Dylan and I are going to go to the school cafeteria and meet some people from our classes.

Nudge when Dylan got to our place. She started school at nine today. She gave Dylan a weary look as she left, giving me one last meaningful look as well. What did it mean? I don't know. She said she was happy for me, being with Dylan, but I knew she didn't really like it. Fangs her cousin, I'm one of her best friends; I know it's hard for her.

"Two past nine." He yells again. I roll my eyes, but smile. The boy hates to be late. Punctuality is one of his biggest traits.

I pull my black blouse on over my red lace bra that took me ten minutes to find this morning. I don't know why I insisted on wearing it today. It's not like Dylan will see it. I want to take things slow with him, really slow.

I walk over to my closet and pull out a jacket and put it on. Its cold out now its getting to the end of May, winter is almost here.

I sit down as I put my shoes on.

"Three past."

"Okay, I'm coming." I call back. I finish pulling my ankle boots on and fix my jeans so they're tucked into the boots. I stand up off my bed and walk over to my desk and stuff the books I need for classes today into my bag on the desk chair.

"Sweets?" He sticks his head into my room and smiles at me. "Ready?"

"Yep."

"Fantastic. Shall we?" He holds his arm out for me. I laugh and loop my arm threw his.

We decided to walk to the school. I left my car in the underground parking lot of our apartment, next to Nudges car. Dylan left his car back home in the hills and caught the train here. It's to hard trying to fight the traffic and finding a car park in the city.

"Max. I was thinking that I'd like you to come with me to see my family this weekend. They're all dying to meet you."

I stop walking and look up at Dylan startled. He stops walking as well and stands in front of me. He smiles and briefly presses his lips to mine.

"I- I don't know." I stutter.

"They'll love you Max. My mum's been asking me to bring you over for a month. We'll drive up there Friday after school then come back on Sunday night. You don't have to answer now, just- think about it. Okay?" He lifts his hand cupping my cheek. "Okay?"

I nod my head. He moves to my side again and takes my hand in his. I look to my right on the other side of the road noticing- from the corner of my eye- a dark figure standing there watching us.

Fang.

We watch each other for minute, eyes locked. I can't read Fang, his expression is blank. That wall is up, the wall that protects him from the world, the wall that protects him from heart break. And now the wall that protects him from me.

Fang looks from me to Dylan then back at me. Dylan's an inch or two taller then Fang, and somewhat heavier built, but they both have that long and lean thing going on. I worry there's going to be a stand off. But Fang is too proud for that and Dylan to, oh I don't know… to noble? No, if I wanted to run to Fang now Dylan would let me, he'd be upset, heart broken, he's valiant.

I'm to far away to see into Fangs eyes. I want to walk across the road and see what's in his eyes, to see what he's thinking. But I don't. I squeeze Dylan's hand and continue walking.

What's done is done.

"You okay?" Dylan asks when we get around the corner and are out of sight from Fang.

I feel his warm lips against my temple.

"Have you talked to Fang?"

"What? No." I look up into his face. He's looks down at me as well, looking a little troubled, but then smiles.

"You know you can. I mean, you two have been best friends for as long as I've known the two of you. You should still be friends." He looks behind him, as if he's expecting to see Fang following us. "Doesn't it mess up your friendship group?" He asks.

"Well, I guess it makes things awkward. But Fang doesn't want to be friends. It's better off this way anyway."

"I just don't want you to not be friends with him because of me." He says earnestly. He really is a great guy. I put my other hand on his arm that has our hands entwined, and lean into him.

"It has nothing to do with you." I say gently. "Fang and I are- well it's complicated. It was that, he and I were always friends, but on the insistence of our parents. And I don't know what was real any more."

Dylan nods his head. "Did you know I always liked you?" He asks.

I laugh. "What?"

"All through school I had the biggest crush on you. The thing is Maximum- do you remember that nick name you insisted on being called in grade one- I love you." Dylan's facing me again, hands on my shoulders. *"I can't help but be focused on you when we're together. If you're in the room, I want to be next to you. If you're gone, I think of you. You're who I want to talk to. In a fight, I want you at my back. When we're together, the sun is shining. When we're apart, everything is in shades of grey. Gees I know that sounds corny, but it's the truth."

"It's not corny. It's perfect. You're perfect." I lean forward and kiss him. I feel him smiling, and moving his hands from my shoulders to my waist.

**Please don't hate me. Just trust me!**

**Next chapter up- if all goes well- later today. **

**Please Review. **


	31. The One when Fang Confronts Max

**Wowh! In the last chapter I apparently made Dylan say something that Fang said to Max in the books... and as BlackVemon said, that's disgusting! So sorry! I had the quote written down and forgot who it was by. Gees. What kind of a Fax fan am I? I'll have to keep it in there now. :( I can't believe it. Sorry. **

**For this chapter, once again, I'm going to say trust me. (I know, how can you after I made a mistake like that) **

Chapter Thirty

"Max. I can't take it anymore! I've given you space. Enough! We need to talk." Fang says as he follows me down the street.

He was waiting out side my school when I got out and has been following me home since. I've tried in vain to get rid of him. I'm angry at him, furious in fact. Last night Dylan and I went over to Nudges house for dinner. The twins, Iggy, Ella and Fang were there as well. There was a tension in the air. How could there not be? We hadn't been there ten minutes before Dylan was lying on the floor with a broken nose. Guess who did it? You guessed right. _Fang_.

We were all standing in the lounge room talking about our days when Fang punched Dylan right out of the blue. Dylan had been answering Nudges question of what he had been up to, and he was telling her about the weekend I had spent with him and his family at his house.

It was a disaster. Everyone was yelling. Nudge, yelling that we needed to get Dylan to hospital. Ella, yelling in alarm, at all of the blood. Dylan, yelling in pain. Me, yelling at Fang. Fang, yelling at Dylan. Angel, yelling at me to calm down. Iggy, yelling at Fang to back off and Gazzy yelling at us all to stop yelling.

It had been a month. I can't believe it. A whole month since I had last seen Fang in the street with Dylan. We didn't speak for three weeks after our last encounter and then this past week I can't get him to shut up. I don't think I've ever seen Fang this way. He was so mad at Dylan, he just flipped.

It's raining and I dodge a big puddle as I cross the road with Fang hot on my heels. It's well into winter now, today's the 29th of June the last day of school before two weeks off.

I look over my shoulder at Fang then turn around to face the path ahead of me again. I speed up my walk, but Fangs beside me in three long strides. Damn his long legs.

"What is there to talk about _Nick_? You know, the calling me all the time and following me around thing is getting tiring." I say.

"Dylan's not good for you." He protests.

"He loves me Fang."

"He doesn't love you like I do. No one loves you more then I do Max." Fang says raising his voice.

I frown at him. "Stop it! I can't do this right now. It's too late."

"You said you still loved me." He stops walking and grabs hold of my arm so I do as well. I pull my arm away from him roughly, but don't continue walking.

"That was before you went after Dylan." I scream. "What the hell is wrong with you? You don't get to hurt me, then decide who I can and can not date. You put him in hospital. _Hospital_. Are you insane? Hitting him? What were you thinking?"

"He was parading the fact that he has you, right there in front of me, in my family's home. Nudge is my cousin, and she hangs out with you and Dylan." His face is creased up in a pained expression. "What can you see in him?"

"Firstly, he wasn't _parading me _in front of you like I'm some prized show pony you sexiest pig, and secondly he's kind and considerate. He didn't deserve that Fang."

"What would you do if, I your boyfriend, went off with another girl?"

"I'd punch _you_ idiot. But you're not my boyfriend, so go off with another girl, leave me and Dylan. He cares for me, really cares about me, and your ruining it."

"Cares for you? And what about me? All that history we have. Everything we've been through? My family is your family. Are you_ dumping _them too?" He says in a loud voice.

"Don't you DARE do that! Don't make this harder then it already is!" I've lost it now. I'm sure the whole neighbourhood can hear us.

"I made one mistake. One stupid mistake Max! People make mistakes. I'm not perfect."

"Oh. I know your not."

"I said I was sorry. What more do you won't? I said I love you, shouldn't that be enough? That I love you and you love me?" He puts his hand on my arm and I step away from him.

"Don't put words into my mouth."

He narrows his eyes at me. "Oh, I see. So you don't love me any more? You and your idea of _perfection_. You always said my parents' relationship was perfect and look at them. Is that it? You thought our relationship was perfect? And because I made one mistake you decided I'm not good enough for you?"

"What? It's not like that."

"I'm not my parents Max. And our relationship is nothing like my parents', let me tell you. You know what? Our relationship was perfect, too perfect. My parents loved each other. Boy did they. But they weren't perfect. They didn't love each other like you and I though Max. Do you want to know a secret? All my dad ever wanted to do was protect my mother. He took all the blame on there relationship not lasting, but he shouldn't have, I love my mum, you know I do, but she was a coward. My mum wanted to go to Hawaii, do you remember that trip? My dad worked double shifts for months to save up, and you know how she repaid him? By sneaking off and meeting his boss! And I'm sure you can guess what they were doing at a hotel. Can you believe it? No you can't. So shocked you are. Look at your face. He found out of course. You can't hide stuff like that from the person who loves you. Well he was angry. She ripped his soul out. So what did he do? Push her. She fell back, got up and slapped him" Fang stopped taking in a shaky breath and continued.

"Now you know the truth. She couldn't face him again. So she left him, because she was so ashamed. He, ashamed as well, took all the blame. Had he hit her before? No. Why did he let people believe he had? I don't know. I believed he had hit her. She would come home with busies. Do you want to know the sick thing? It was the man she was cheating on dad with that hit her! God. And she continued to be with him." He laughed bitterly, but I could see him blinking back tears.

"Fang-"

"He wanted to fix things." He continued, as if I hadn't spoken. "He wanted her to stop seeing that ass, for them to try and fix what was broken. It was her who said no. She said you can't fix what is broken." He got control of himself and his hurt face turned to angry again. "You're kind of like her."

"How dare you. This is totally different!" I feel heat rising up my neck.

"Is it?" Frowning deeply he shakes his head. "She, like you, had a choice Max. For once in your live do what your heart tells you rather then what you think is best. Don't you dare leave me for Dylan because you don't want to hurt his feelings?"

"You're impossible! Are you just deliberately trying to hurt me? To make me hate you?"

"You can't hate me."

"Can't I? Well I don't love you. I can never love you again!" I scream taking unsteady steps backwards. He looks shocked, but he masks it quickly. Only his shaking hands giving him away.

"You keep telling yourself that. And I'll keep telling myself I don't need you every second of the day. And we'll keep lying to each other. And you go off to your lover boy, because he _loves you so much_." Fang pulls his wallet out of his back pocket and looks through it until he finds what he's looking for. "Here. I should have shown you this earlier. But I didn't think you needed to see it, to know what you mean to me."

As Fang walks away I look down at the piece of card he handed me. I flip it over and see it's the other half of the photograph. The half with me in it. I can't help the tears that escape my eyes, the tears I never aloud myself to cry. And that I think was goodbye.

**Sob, sob. You know what I thought after I finished writing this? God I'm good. Ha-ha. I know, How modest of me. ;D I'm just kind of proud of some of the writing in this- says sheepishly. I hope that didn't sound to bad. **

**Don't worry. Everything will turn out okay. **


	32. The One Max Loves

Chapter Thirty-One

**Did Fang say this to Max in FANG? I don't want to make any more mistakes. "I love you. I love your smile, your snarl, your grin, your face when you're sleeping." Or was it Dylan? I hope it was Fang. **

_As my and Fangs relationship disintegrated, Nudge and Iggy's grew stronger. They were always together. Iggy had managed to get into Melanie- Nudge's mums- good books, which was incredible since Melanie was always so protective of Nudge. Iggy stayed at our place more then he stayed at his own home during the winter school holidays. The three of us would sit on the couch and watch movie's or play cards and board games. I liked the time the three of us spent together. I started to not ask Dylan because I didn't want him to spoil the time Iggy, Nudge and I had together. _

_Dylan would come over a couple times a week and hang out with us, but he had a part time job at the local Chinese restraint in those days and that occupied most of his time that wasn't spent at school. _

_I didn't see a lot of Fang in that time either. Nudge tried to get us all together, but either Fang or I wouldn't go. I thought things with us all being friends and comfortable with each other would go back to normal after some time. I hoped Dylan and Fang might even be friends. I wasn't sure if the others even liked Dylan and I being together. It was always hard for us seven to except 'outsiders'-as we called them- from the group, and as the school holidays drew to an end, I worried things would never be normal between the seven of us. Things were a little awkward when Dylan was with us just like when Nudge dated Daniel. _

_Out of the fourteen days of holidays Ella and Angel slept other six times throughout the break. Iggy, Gazzy and Fang got together on the days Nudge and I spent with Ella and Angel. I don't know what they were getting up to but Iggy told me one night when no one else was around that Fang 'wasn't coping very well with everything at the moment'. I couldn't believe this. Fang, Mr cool and collected, wasn't coping? _

_I had a sentimental moment on the last day of the holidays as I was sitting by the window in my bedroom looking out at the foggy, rain covered city outside. It reminded me of a day ten years ago._

_Iggy, Fang, Gazzy, Angel, Nudge and I had been playing in my backyard when it had started to rain, we had run to the cubby house and spent one of the best days of those school holidays huddled together under two stretched out old sleeping bags- I kept in there- doing nothing put making inappropriate noises on the backs of our hands, liking them to peoples bodily noises; don't ask, Gazzy started it. We had all laughed so hard we were snorting and crying. _

_Another rainy day memory was of Fang and I last year. We had gone down to Marks place for the weekend and had been spending the day on the beach. _

"Arr. It's freezing." I cried turning and running back out of the water and back up the beach.

Fang laughs at my reactions to the cold water. He runs after me and snakes his arms around my waist. "Scared of a little cold water are you?" He whispers into my ear. I struggled out of his arms and turn around to face him.

"A little cold water? More like a lot of freezing below zero water!" I protest, exaggerating. I can't help but smile back at Fang smirking down at me.

"Come on, you'll get use to it." He grabs my hand and starts walking back towards the water.

"No!" I laugh, not moving.

He turns back to me. "What? It'll only be cold for a minute. This was your idea remember?"

"No." But I do remember and it had seemed like a good idea when we had been inside Mark's house looking down over the sea.

Fang grins at me, and I see something in his eyes that makes me take a step back.

"Fang, NO-" I yelled, but he's got a firm grip on me and the next thing I know he's thrown me on his back and is holding me upside down holding my feet and running back to the water.

"No!" I shriek, wrapping my arms around his waist in fear that he'll drop me.

He goes in the deep enough so that the waves reach up to his hips so my hair is in the water. He throws us into the water letting go of me when we hit the water. As soon as we come up for air I hit him hard in the shoulder. He's to busy laughing to notice.

"Not so bad aye?" He says pulling me towards him.

"Worse." I wrap my arms around him.

"Well we're in now, can't get any colder-" He doesn't even finish his sentence when it starts raining. We look up at the sky, then look back at each other and laugh.

"You were saying?" I ask. He just pulls me tighter to him and kisses me. I feel him smiling against my lips.

_I had gotten sentimental sitting there thinking of all the great times that Fang, Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Ella and I had and the time Fang and I had together, that we may never have again. Had Fang and I ruined everything? _

I look out the window and see it's still raining quite heavily. Nudge should be home soon. She and Iggy went out to the car dealership to look for a new car for herself. Nudge's last car was always playing up and was costing her too much money to always get looked at. She needs some new parts that would have cost her more then the cars worth.

I'm meant to go out with Dylan today to go to his parent's house for lunch I'm going to drive home and spend an hour or so with dad and Ella before Dylan picks me up from dad's house. I'd rather be spending time with Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Nudge and Fang.

All I want is for things to be like they were six months ago. But I'm with Dylan now, I made my choice. I miss spending all my free time with them. I miss the movie nights and the midnight runs to Maccas- yes we were those people- and our stupid competitions and our sleepovers. Hm, I just had a thought; will we have our camping trip in summer? We can't _not_ have our camping trip, but we can't have us going and things being awkward either.

I never really realised just how much I loved those five people who weren't really my family, but who I loved more then anything, until things changed. I was thinking about this last night when I couldn't sleep. I loved Ella my own sister, but Nudge- the Nudge channel- was something special to me. She was that close friend that you only have when you really know yourself. That person who can know what you're going to say before you say it. That friend, I would have forever, my adopted sister.

And Iggy was the brother I never had. I've said that before. Brave Iggy with his sightless eyes. I know I can always count on Iggy.

Gazzy was a sweetheart, always tough and protective of his own, us. Hi twin sister Angel, who knows what she wants and how to get it.

They're all annoying as heck sometimes and know just what to say to get me blowing smoke, but they're mine. And Fang, gosh, I miss him. And still love him. I don't think I can ever stop loving him, try as I might, and I have tried. My anger towards him lessoned over the last week. I thought about why I had been angry at him in the first place, because he had known my mum had been sick before I had, and then never told me. I had forgiven Lana, why not Fang?

Because I had trusted Fang with my life, I trusted that he and I were a team and that I knew everything about him and him me, and then suddenly I was looking at him and he was a stranger. And I was mad. Mad that he didn't tell me about my mum. And mad that maybe, at the start, he was told to be my friend. But most of all, I was mad that I couldn't stop loving him, and that I don't love Dylan like I loved Fang.

I wasn't being fare on Dylan. He deserved to be with somebody who could give them their whole heart and I wasn't that somebody. I tried to be, because for a while I thought I could be that person and we could be as happy as Fang and I had been, but I was kidding myself.

I stand up off the window ledge and put my shoes on, grabbing my keys as I head out the door and out of the apartment. I have somewhere I need to be, I have someone I need to talk to.

I am nineteen and still figuring things out. I'm stuck between child and adult. But if there's only one thing in my life I'm sure of, it's that Fang and I are meant to be together. I love Fang with my whole soul. I can't control it. My heart is Fangs, and that is that.


	33. The One when Max talks to Dylan and Fang

Chapter Thirty-Two

"You're going back to him aren't you?" Is what Dylan said to me after taking one look at my face when I showed up on his door step a couple hours earlier then we had planned.

"Yes." I feel close to tears. Why do I feel close to tears?

It had taking me an hour to get down here, and still in all that time I couldn't figure out the right thing to say to him, because I wanted to say it in a way that would result in the least amount of heart break. I don't want to hurt Dylan. But he's made it easier for me I guess.

"I'm so sorry Dylan. It's just- just I..."

He shrugs his shoulders in a helpless gesture and steps aside for me to come in. I follow him into the lounge room and sit down on the arm chair across from the couch he sat down on.

He looks surprised for a moment, but he recovers quickly. He had patted the couch next to him for me to sit down. I pretend to have not noticed, it's best if I keep my distance.

"Max, I was kidding myself in wanting so bad to replace Fang for you, for wanting to have what you and Fang had." He says leaning forward with his arms resting on his knees.

"I wanted that as well Dylan trust me."

"But we'll never have that."

"No. I'm sorry!"

"You don't need to be sorry Max."

"I haven't been fare on you." I some how feel inclined to ask the next question and really care about the answer. "Do you hate me?"

"Hate you? No. Max, I think I knew deep down, even if I didn't want to believe it, that you'd go back to Fang."

"Sorry."

He laughs a little. "Stop saying sorry. It's okay. I know you'll be happy with him."

"You're an amazing guy Dylan. And you deserve an equally amazing girl, and you'll find her- she's just not me."

"Have you... talked to Fang yet?"

"No." I shake me head.

"Go on then." Dylan says standing up.

"Your parents!" I say remembering I was meant to be here for dinner tonight.

"Don't worry about it." He grins. "They never liked you that much anyway." He jokes. I smile at him, so relieved he took it all so well.

"You really are a great guy." I say earnestly.

"I know." He smiles his charming smile. "Now get out of here." He gives me a brief hug and walks me to the door.

Fang, here I come.

_I imagined it like this._

_Fang and I are in a daffodil covered field, he on one side, me on the other. We run towards each other. Arms spread wide, goofy grins on our faces. When we reach each other we embrace in a tight squeeze. My arms around Fangs neck, his arms around my waist. He picks me up and spins me around. I tip my head back and laugh. _

_But this is not how it happened. _

_I went straight over to Fangs after I talked to Dylan. His car wasn't in the drive way but Lana's was so I knocked on the door Lana answered straight away. She had said she'd seen me pulling into the drive way from the up stairs window. We had embraced. I had missed her so much. _

_She told me Fang had taken Gazzy up to his school (Australian Institute of Art) in the city to show him his work space and art pieces. Lana asked if I had wanted to wait and spend the day with her. I had made a rain check and drove up to Fangs school myself. _

_Fang spotted me, before I did him, as I walked through the building looking for him. He and Gazzy were standing in a room with easel's set up in a circle around the room. I looked up to see Fang staring straight at me, with a look of shock. I didn't move towards him and he didn't move towards me. There was something in this eyes that made me hesitate. For the first time I thought about the possibility that he might not want me back. _

"Hi." I say as I stand in front of Fang and Gazzy.

"Hi." They reply at the same time.

We stand there in silence for a few moments.

"So, I'm hungry. I'm just going to, you know, eat- or something." Gazzy mumbles as he walks off, but not before giving me a little encouraging smile and squeezing my arm. We watch him walk off.

"Where's Dylan?" Fang asks, crossing his arms over his chest in a sort of protective stance, he's protecting himself from me.

"Home." I answer.

"Your home?"

"His home. I just came from there."

"Hmph. Great."

"No. Fang we broke up."

"Why?" He asks his expression not changing.

"Because I love you and Dylan knows it."

He just stares at me. I keep quiet until I can't bare it any longer.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Max. I don't know what to say."

"You don't love me any more?"

"Of course I love you. But you left me for Dylan!"

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you and I'm sorry I hurt you by dating Dylan, but I didn't leave you for Dylan. I left you because I was confused." I step closure to him.

"Max. All I've ever wanted to do is protect you. And if that meant not telling you about your mum, I did what I had to do. She may have asked me to look out for you. But I would have done it anyway. I've always loved you."

Did I just melt?

"You and I are meant to be together. We're something special." I say smiling.

He grins. "That's what I've been trying to tell you from the start." He pulls me closer by putting his hands behind my neck, and crushes his lips to mine.

When we pull apart he puts his forehead against mine and smiles. "Marry me Max."

I pull back. "What?" I did not see that coming.

He smiles broader. "I love you more then anything Max. And you love me. We've been through everything together. We're going to spend the rest of our lives together why not start now?"

**I've decided to look into getting a Beta Reader. It'll make my life a little easier- and yours, in reading this story. I looked at the profiles for Beta readers, (and there's some good ones) but I find it a scary thing sending my work off to someone- this is just my first story and I'm still learning as I go and getting a hang of it.**

**So if anyone can suggest a good Beta Reader, or have any tips on finding one, I'll be most thankful.**

**Thanks for reading this. Sorry it's taken me awhile to get this chapter up. I've had a lot on and been putting it off because I wasn't sure how to handle it. **

**Oh, and I hope this helps anyone who doesn't live in Australia and isn't familiar with our seasons and school year. (This is for Victoria, in other states it may vary but not by much maybe a matter of days/weeks.)**

**Seasons**

**December- February: Summer**

**March- May: Autumn**

**June - August: Winter**

**September- November: Spring**

**School Terms**

**1st Term: 1st February- 30th March /Then the Autumn Holidays**

**2nd Term: 16th April- 29th June /Winter Holidays**

**3rd Term: 16th July- 21st September / Spring Holidays**

**4th Term: 8th October- 21st December / Summer Holidays**


	34. The One with a Together Again RoadTrip

Chapter Thirty-Three

**I'm so sorry for the long wait!**

_I did not give Fang an answer straight away. I went home and thought good and hard about it. There was no doubt in my mind that I loved Fang, you all know that by now. Fang had said that we were going to get married some day anyway, so we might as well get married right away, if that was our reasoning, if we were going to get married eventually, then what was the rush? I talked to Fang the next day and we decided to wait until we finished University, then we would talk about it again. We didn't tell anyone about our almost engagement. It was our secret. _

_It didn't take any time at all for Fang and I to fall back into our relationship. I even think the break up made us stronger. _

_Not an hour after we sorted things out we decided to go on a road trip together. We needed to spend some time together, just the two off us, and that was hard with me living with Nudge and Fang with his mum- who by the way, was thrilled that we had sorted everything out. _

_We hopped into Fang's car with a bag of clothes each and our sleeping bags and just drove. We didn't know exactly where we were going; the plan was simply to just drive as far away as possible and see were the road takes us. It was an exhilarating feeling. _

"Drive, baby drive." I say as we pull out of Fang's drive way. Fang chucks from behind the wheel. I can't help but smile, I didn't even realise how much I really missed Fang. God, how had we gone so long with out being together when we both know we're it for each other?

I fiddle with the radio until I find a song I like, then lean back in my chair and kicking off my shoes, put my sock covered feet up on the dash board. I can't help smiling like a fool. It feels like everything is as it should be.

"Left or right?" He asks when we get to the end of the street.

"Um, right." I say, turning to look at him and grinning.

He grins back. "Right it is then."

We drove for a couple hours before stopping at a little shopping centre.

It's getting late and most shops closed at five thirty, but the supermarket Woolworth and the twenty-four hour K-mart were open.There aren't many people around, just the occasional couple, a man running back to his car with a bottle of wine and a group of rowdy teenagers.

I run in while Fang stays in the car and looks on his phone for a place for us to stay for the night.

In the supermarket I look around for something for us to eat for dinner, which is hard to find. I mean there's loads of stuff, but we need something that doesn't involve cooking, unless I get like noodle cups where you just add boiling water, I'm sure there will be a kettle where ever Fang finds for us to say. Or we could have instant macaroni cheese, because they should have a microwave. And I could get snacks like chips, or strawberries. There's a coffee machine in the supermarket so I stop and quickly make a coffee for Fang and a latte for myself.

I only take a few minutes in the supermarket collecting the things I need before going over into k-mart quickly. I- in the rush of our spontaneous trip- didn't pack a jacket, which is silly since its winter. I'm wearing a knitted jumper, but it's quite thin, and definitely not going to keep me warm.

I rush through K-mart and pick out a brown leather- well probably not real- fitted jacket with a hood.

When I get back to the car Fang is talking on his phone. He looks up at me and smiles.

While I wait for him to finish talking- too Iggy from what I can gather- I pull the tag off the jacket and slip it on.

"Alright. Yep, see you mate. Hi to Nudge. Bye." Fang hangs up the phone and puts it on the dash board.

"Was that Iggy?" I ask as I pass his coffee over and put the bag of food down on the floor at my feet. I take a sip of my latte.

"Yeah. Wondering where we are."

"I told Nudge we were going."

"He's not with Nudge tonight; she's staying at her parent's house."

"Oh yeah I forgot." She had told me this earlier. Melanie- Nudge's mum- was insistent that Nudge spent time with them these holidays so they were going to go see a show in the city tonight.

"The jacket's new." Fang says looking me over.

"Hm. I saw it and- you know I didn't bring enough warm clothes."

"I would have kept you warm." I look over at him and smile rolling my eyes.

He grins. "Well, I like it. You look great."

"Thanks." I mumble.

Fang put his coffee down in the cup holder between us and takes mine from my hands and puts it down as well, and then he turns to face me fully. "Does it look as good in side?"

"What? Oh." I mumble as Fang leans over me and runs his hand down the soft leather of my jacket before putting his hand inside and moving it around my back. He moves his hands up to my shoulders and pushes off the jacket to reveal the thin red knitted jumper I'm wearing.

"And this. I like this." He says with a smile forming on his lips as he grips the bottom of it and starts to pull it off. I stop his hand by putting mine over them. And look around to see if anyone was looking since we are in a public car park.

"There's no one around." He says kissing my collar bone, then up my neck to my ear. He pulls my top up over my head as I lift my arms with out even noticing, leaving me in one less layer, a white singlet.

He looks down at the top then looks back up at my face. "How many layers are you wearing?" He asks pulling a face, making me laugh.

"One more after this." I say, shrieking as his cold fingers caressed my lower back under the singlet. He chuckles.

"But you're not going to go any further in this car buddy." I say jokingly, but meaning it. He fake pouts, and sits back in his chair keeping a grip on my wrist and softly pulling me towards him.

"Fang."

"No one's around and we've been driving for _hours._"

I sigh. Then look at him sitting there with a lazy half smile with his hair messy and falling over his eyes and give up on my inner fight that someone could walk past at anytime and climb over into his chair and sit on his lap facing him, with my knees bent up on either side of him.

"Come here." He says softy pulling me closer so my chest is against his. I lean my head against his shoulder.

"Tied, babe?" Fang asks me when I yarn. I nod my head against his shoulder.

I feel him move around a bit unwinding his arms from around my waist and back.

"What are you going?-" I begin to ask but stop when he puts the car into drive and it starts slowly moving forwards. I put my head up and look out the window. Fang puts his hand to the back of my head.

"I won't be able to see if you lift your head." he says. So I put my head back down. "I'm just moving the car further back, away from the shop." He says turning the wheel slightly. "It's too late to find a hotel or motel now."

He stops the car and cuts the engine off. I lift my head again. "Did you even look for one?" I ask.

"You have no trust in me" he laughs "the closest place to stay is an hour from here." He brushes his lips against my neck. "Do you want to... go there?" He puts his ands under my singlet and runs them up my sides, moving his lips to my pulse spot. "Or stay here?" He asks, as he brings me even closer.

"Stay here." I gasp out before crushing my lips to his. I can feel him smile against my lips.

"Good choice."

Next Day

Fang and I got driving again early this morning. We stopped and got out of the car at anything that looked interesting. Cool little cafe's, look outs, antique stores, parks, we even stopped at a oval where a local footy match was going on, and chose opposite teams and made a bet that the person's who team looses has to run and jump into the next lake we pass- naked, but it started to rain really heavily so the game was rescheduled.

So now it's been raining for the past hour as we drive along the long straight country roads heading in land. We've been listening to eighties music on the radio and have been singing along, well I've been singing Fang's been mainly laughing at me.

"When is it my turn to drive?" I ask Fang. He looks at me for a second and smiles then looks back to the road ahead of him.

"I think it's best if I drive. You drive like a mad woman." He says.

"Hey! I use to drive for a living, remember?" I protest, with a laugh.

"Driving a golf buggy isn't included. And you talk with your hands which mean, you are always taking your hands off the wheel."

"Really?" I ask generally surprised.

"Really."

"Hmm. Like what Nudge does?" I ask horrified.

"Yeah, now you mention it, just like Nudge." Fang laughs. "If you could see your face!" He leans over and gives me a big kiss on the cheek.

_We ended up getting lost quite a bit that road trip, but that was kind of all the fun. We slept in the car and ate pies from the petrel stations, and it was kind of perfect. Five star trip? Maybe not. But one I'll never forget? Definitely. _


	35. The One with Positive and Negative Side

Chapter Thirty-Three

_The end of Nudge, Iggy, Fang and my first year of University came around in no time. The end of the year was always the busiest time of the year for us, though Christmas and New Year's is always busy for every one, it felt like we had a lot more on then usual. Nudge, Ig, Fang and I had our first year Uni exams, the twins Year Twelve exams and Ella Year Eleven. _

_Angel and Gazzy turned eighteen in early December, and both got their licences, Gazzy a day before Angel, which of course he was thrilled about. _

_The twins also had their high school graduation. It was held at the same function hall as ours. The seven of us sat at a table with Angel and Gazzy's parents and grandparents. Angel finished top of her class with the highest final score. Gazzy was jealous of this at first, but we all knew he was proud of his sister, and this was proved when Gazzy cheered louder then very one else when Angel was announced and made her speech. _

_Afterward the graduation the seven of us walked across to the beach- the function hall is right on the beach, we went to a few weddings there in our time- and sat down on the (famous) stone wall that goes five kilometres along the shore line, and watched the waves in the dark sea. It was eleven pm by the time the graduation was finished, after the ceremony and all the dancing, so it was dark and incredibly cold- which it always is by the sea at night- so we took blankets from out of Nudge's car and huddled together. We talked of Ella being the only one left in high school and how soon we'd all be 'grown up'. _

_We were going into that in between age. _

_For that year when Ella was in high school by herself, she was jealous of us, as if she missed out on the time we all spent together, which I guess she did, though for the rest of us we were all in different schools, but we did catch up regularly in the city. Ella got her licence mid year so that made it easier to catch up._

_We spent our holidays like we usually did, that year. We went on our camping trip to Wilson's Prom and had our movie nights and trips to the beach. We all spent as much time as possible together before Gazzy left, at the start of January. The rest of us finished off our holidays doing the normal stuff for the rest of January until we all started back at school at the start of February. _

_Gazzy got an apprenticeship at Bondi Beach in Sydney, straight out of high school, which we were all so happy about for him. But the catch was it was for a year and he would have to move away. Up until then we had always lived so close and had been such a big part and so involved in each others lives that it came as a shock to us._

_Angel applied to six Universities and got into all of them. She decided to go to Melbourne University- the same school as Iggy. It seemed to me that Angel had a harder time in figuring out what she wanted to do with her future then myself, which was hard to believe. The problem wasn't that she didn't know what she was interesting in doing for the rest of her life, but that she had too many interests and was good at them all. She was good at all subjects at school, Maths, English, Science, History, Art, Drama and P.E. But in the end she chose to pursue a career as a Therapist. I was surprised by this, but then again she had always had a way of getting into peoples heads and knowing more about them then themselves and knowing what they needed. I turned to Angel a lot in my adolescent and adult life. _

_Once again big changes happened that year. Nudge, Iggy, Fang and I turned twenty and we were no longer teenagers, but that was only a small change to what was to come. But more into that later. _

Age Twenty 

I walk into the apartment to find Nudge and Iggy standing in front of the television doing karaoke, singing to the Spice Girls 'Stop Right Now'. Which I would expect two girls to sing, but not a girlfriend and boyfriend...

I laughed out loud, startling them.

"You know all the words. Impressive." I say. Walking across the the room and dropping my bag onto one of the stool chairs at the bench before opening the pantry door and looking for something to eat. I didn't eat breakfast before going to school this morning, which makes concentrating in a lecture very hard with your stomach rumbling and sounding like an earthquake- which we had the other day here in Melbourne, just a small one, nothing was damaged, well... other then a the pot plant that was sitting on our window ledge that fell off- luckily it didn't hit anyone, though Nudge did cry over it. She had named the plant Sunni with an 'I' -yes that's what she calls it 'Sunni with an I'. Apparently her mum gave her the plant to train her in keeping things alive. I think Nudge wants to get a puppy and had mentioned it to Melanie. Nudge has a bad track record with pets.

"Thanks- but the words are right in front of us." Nudge laughs, and then add. "There's left over Chinese we ordered at lunch in the fridge." Iggy and she resume their singing.

"Thanks." I get the Chinese out of the fridge and put it in the microwave. "No I mean Ig. You can't see the words, yet you know them all." I say looking up over the bench and couch at them.

Iggy grins not at all embarrassed.

Nudge looks as if she had forgotten this fact for a moment. "Oh, yeah, babe, Spice Girls fan eh? And you know Max this was his turn to choose the song."

"You chose the spice girls?" I ask smiling.

"Yes. And proud of it." He says in a sing song way.

I shake my head to myself as I get the food out of the microwave. "What are your plans for tonight?" I ask.

Nudge looks at me like I'm mad. "What do you mean? Have you forgotten about our plans?"

I hadn't made any plans for tonight? I was hoping for a quiet one. I hadn't ringed Fang yet today, because as bad as it sounds I didn't want to face him tonight.

"We're going to pig out and hire the last season of How I Met Your Mother, remember?" Nudge says.

"No."

"You're the one who suggested we watch How I Met your Mother." Iggy joins in.

"Oh. Ah yeah. Sorry I forgot. Yes, um great it should be fun." I try to cover myself. I don't remember suggesting it.

Nudge and Iggy both stare at me for a moment with out saying anything.

"Stop that." I say.

"You've been acting strange today." Nudge comments.

"Yeah. What's got your knickers in a twist?" Iggy asks.

"My knickers aren't twisted. I'm not acting strange."

"Yes you are!" Nudge protests. "If anyone should act weird, it's me." She mumbles the last part.

"What?" I ask confused.

"What?" Nudge asks just as confused.

"What?" I say again.

Nudge puts her hands up in a 'what' gesture and lifts her shoulders as she does so.

Iggy laughs from next to us and we both turn away from looking at each other with puzzled expressions.

"Now you're both acting weird! Why don't you guys go to the supermarket to get what we need tonight and I'll text Fang to pick me up and we'll go to the Video shop. How does that sound?" Iggy asks.

Ten Minutes Later

"So Iggy and Fang are both coming tonight? Not just Iggy?" I ask Nudge uneasily, as we stand in front of the toiletries section of the supermarket. I grab a tube of toothpaste and drop it into the trolley.

"Yes." She says slowly, looking at me strangely. "What's going on with you? You've been acting really strange, and if anyone should be acting strange, it should be me."

"Nothing, well... wait. Why should you be acting strange? Now you are acting strange- I feel like we've already had this conversation. You're strange."

"No, you are. And I... well I need to get something from this section."

"Okay." I say slowly this time. "So do I"

"You what?"

"Need to get something from this section." I tell her.

"What?"

"What?" I stare at Nudge in confusion, as she stares at me.

"Don't freak out." I say taking a couple steps over and standing in front of the pads and tampons section.

"What? I won't. Don't you freak out! She comes and stands next to me and reaches forward just as I do and we both put our hand on the same box.

We look up at each other startled, and then look back at the pregnancy tests in front of us, next to the tampons.

"Now I'm really confused." I say.

"Are you pregnant Max?"

"Are you?"

"I don't know."

"Me neither."

"God. What are the chances?" Nudge exclaims.

"Very slim."

"Are you going to take the test?"

"Yeah. I've been freaking out for two weeks."

"Two weeks! I've been freaking out for a week."

"Maybe you're just late."

"No I'm always on time. I pride myself on it." Nudge says and I laugh unexpectedly. Nudge looks at me sharply.

"Sorry." I say guiltily. Then look at Nudge's worried face"We'll both just take the tests, you know, get it over with. Then we can relax." I start dropping tests into the trolley.

"How many are you getting?"

"Three each... does that sound okay? Should I get more?"

"No. Three each is fine, I think..." She trails off.

"They'll probably come back negative; this is just to be sure." I get behind the trolley and start to push it back down the isle.

"And if they come back positive?" She asks, adding toilet paper into the trolley.

I look over my shoulder at her. "What are the chances of that? We'll be fine. And if they are... we'll figure it out- together."

We get back to the apartment before the boys. Which we're both grateful for. We decided in the car to take the tests as soon as we got home. We wouldn't have been able to sit with the boys and act like nothing was bothering us, since neither of us had told Iggy or Fang.

"Who's first?" I ask as we both stand in the bathroom with the tests on the bench.

"I'll go first" Nudge says. "Then you and we'll look at them together."

"Yes. Good idea. Alright." I walked over to the door and say, "good luck." before closing it behind me.

Once we're both finish we place the pregnancy tests on the sink and sit down on the edge of the bath as we wait.

"What happens if Fang or Iggy walk in right now and see us?" Nudge says after we are quiet for a couple minutes.

"Well it'll be pretty obvious what we're doing, so we'll tell them the truth."

"Hm." Nudge nods. "If I'm pregnant, do you think Fang will be mad at Iggy? It'll be like having to tell my brother I'm pregnant at nineteen to his best friend."

"It would be pretty hypocritical of him."

"True."

"What are you going to do if you are pregnant?" I ask.

"I don't know. I decided not to think about it until I know for sure. What about you?"

"I'd keep it. I've thought about it. We're too young and still in school and have no money and don't know the first thing about raising a child, but we love each other and we'd get through, you know?"

"Yeah." Nudge answers but I hardly hear her over the ringing of the five minute alarm we set. We both look at each other.

"You're my best friend Max. I'm glad we're going through this together, and not alone, since we have to go through this." Nudge says. She leans forward and pulls me into a hug. I cling to her for a moment before we pull apart and stand and walk over to the sink, our eyes levelled at the mirror and not our fates down below.

"Look on three." Nudge says.

I count "One, Two, Three."

We both look down.

Three negative tests.

And three positive tests.

**Hope you enjoyed :D Feel free to leave your thoughts on what should happen. **


	36. The One with Who's Pregnant

Chapter Thirty-Four

_Nudge and I had stood in shock looking down at the pregnancy tests. We knew there was a possibility one of us could be pregnant but it still came as a shock to see those tests with two lines proving it. For a moment I forgot who's test was who's and had a moment of dread thinking the three tests with the two lines were mine, but then Nudge began to cry and I remembered mine were on the side closest to the tap- the one lined ones. _

_I texted Fang quickly to tell him to give Nudge and I an hour before he and Iggy came back. Then, I ran and locked our apartment door and turned my mobile phone off, then Nudges, and pulled the land line phone cord out, then went back and sat down next to Nudge on the cold tiled floor of the bathroom. _

_We didn't talk for the first ten minutes we just sat there next to each other our arms brushing every now and then when either of us moved. _

_This is the moment I have mentioned before, and unlike then, now is the time to talk about it. Nudge and Iggy were nineteen years old when Nudge got pregnant. Nudge and I have talked a lot of that day. Of how we went to the supermarket both with the thought of getting a pregnancy test in our heads and both afraid and unsure of how to tell the other, to find out we were in the same boat, and taking the tests together, to realise one of us was pregnant and one of us was not. We had done everything together up until then, and we had so many plans of our futures together. We had talked of having a double wedding when we were twenty-five. And we talked of having children at the same time so they could grow up together. But who makes plans when they are sixteen about stuff like that and actually see them become reality? _

_Nudge needed to decide what to do. So we started with the obvious. Nudge needed to tell Iggy, and sooner then later. I offered to cancel on the boys but Nudge said she wanted to tell Iggy that night. _

_When the boys came home Nudge was going to take Iggy to her room to tell him, and I was going to go to mine and tell Fang, but we still had half an hour until then. _

_That was as far as the planning went for us, because it wasn't up to Nudge and I any more, now it was up to Nudge and Iggy. I wondered what was to happen, if she would continue living with me. But I didn't ask. I knew it wasn't the right time to think about that. To think about how I fit in. _

_We just sat in mostly silence. Every now and then Nudge would ask me something and I'd answer best I could, trying to be strong and sensible. _

"_Should I call my parents?" _

"_Maybe have in your head what you and Iggy are going to do before you call them. Keep the baby or not, where your going to live, money, school, their not going to be thrilled, they're going to respond better if you have a plan, but of course you'll talk that through with them when the time comes." _

"_Who's going to tell Ella and the twins?" _

"_Do you want me too?"_

"_Yes. I can't face anyone." _

_When the hour was up the boys came back and because they didn't know what was happening they grew worried and were banging on our front door. Nudge and I exchanged a look. I hoped with all my might mine said. 'Don't worry, everything will be alright. Be strong. I'm here for you.' I know. That's a lot for a single look to say, but I think she got it because she smiled as best she could, nodded her head, wiped her tears away and stood up. I gave her a tight hug. Then stood back and studied her face and when I saw she was going to be okay, I took a deep breath then went to the front door. And Nudge made her way to her room. Once I was at the door I checked to see she was in her room before opening it and facing Iggy and Fang. _

_I was nervous to tell Fang that I did a test, even if it did come back negative. And when I did tell him, he let out a sigh of relief, which stupidly, I was hurt by. I mean, we were way too young and I had never thought about having a kid at that age before the scare, but still I had mixed feelings. But I put those silly thoughts aside and focused on Nudge. _

_Fang and I sat waiting in my room as Nudge told Iggy the news. We could hear crying and a little shouting, then total silence. My heart raced, and my hands were clammy. I didn't know what was going on in there as I sat on my bed with Fang. All I knew was it went beyond having a baby so young. _

"Gosh, I can't keep a baby alive!" Nudge says looking panicked. "You know that. I killed my Ginny-pig by forgetting to feed it! And I had the fish for a day! And the kitten I only had for a week before it ran away!" The four of us are sitting on my bed. Iggy and Nudge came in about half an hour ago, both red eyed and in a total panic.

Nudge looks between Fang and Iggy with a look of horror when Fang says. "And not to mention the bird. What was it a Buggy?"

"Never mention the Buggy!" Nudge says desperately, picking up one of my pillows and hiding her face in it.

"Why in the world did you turn on the ceiling fan?" I ask remembering the day... unfortunately. It was before school in grade six. Fang and I had slept over at Nudge's house; she had gotten the bird a couple weeks earlier. Melanie had let the three of us stay home that day.

"Guys! Not helping." Iggy says looking in Fang and my direction with narrowed eyes.

"Every thing is going to be okay." I say trying to lighten the mood.

"That's easy for you to say." Nudge moves the pillow away from her face and throws it across the room. It hits the opposite wall and knocks a frames photograph of Fang, Nudge and I off the wall.

"Oh. Sorry. I wasn't aiming for that." She says looking at me.

"Don't worry about it."

"But good aim." Fang says smiling. "You just so happened to hit the baby photo."

"Hmm." Nudge makes a noise and smiles herself.

"Every thing is going to be okay." I repeat, mainly for myself this time.

"But you're not having a child Max." Nudge exclaims.

"But she could have been the one. We didn't know if it was you or Max. And I'm sorry, I really am, but it's you Nudge. So we need to be calm and figure this out. If it was us we know you two would be supporting us, so you know we're here for you."

"Yes but you guys are twenty. We're nineteen. Teen!" Nudge says.

"What difference does that make?" Fang asks. "You'll be twenty once the baby comes."

"Oh yeah, good. That's not as bad. We'll be having a baby in our early twenties." Nudge says some of the panic leaving her face.

"'Very' early twenties." Iggy adds.

"When do you think we should tell our parents?" Nudge asks Iggy.

He looks pained and takes a minute to answer. "We should tell yours tonight. We can tackle mine tomorrow."

Nudge nods. "Okay."

"We'll leave you two too it." I say standing up. Fang follows.

"Good luck." He says and pats Iggy on the back then leans over and kisses Nudges forehead.

_And so the fun begins. _

**_Thanks for letting me know your thought on the last chapter. Even though I already had in my head what was to come, I like to know what you think, because I was doubting if I should make Nudge pregnant and make it Max in stead. But I hope most people are happy in the way things turned out. This is Max's story so the pregnancy wont take over, for those of you who are worried. _**


	37. The One with a little Cat Chat

**I am so sorry it has taken me so long to post a new chapter! Just a short one here, not that my chapter's are ever very long, to get things rolling again. Enjoy... I hope. **

Chapter Thirty-Five

_As can be expected Nudge and Iggy's parents didn't take the news of the Pregnancy very well at first. _

_Nudge and Iggy decided not to get married. They didn't want to only get married because of the baby. Melanie- Nudge's mum- was really pushing on the marriage idea, but once the whole shock of the pregnancy died down, she supported Nudge and Iggy in the decisions they made. _

_Melanie was a rock for them. She went to their appointments and went shopping with them. She was everything you'd expect of Melanie, protective as ever, but always there when you need her. _

_Nudge planned to stay in school as long as she could. She was just going to see how things went, to see if she could cope, but she knew eventually she'd have to quit school at least for a little while. Iggy had said he'd quit school and get a real job- then the job he had part time in the science lap of his school- but we all convinced him to finish his course and get his certificate. Nudge wanted him to finish what he started. She told him they'd make it work. Iggy's course was three years long. After that he was to get a job and he would have a stable income. _

_The baby was due in December, it was March when Nudge found out she was pregnant. The only people who knew about the pregnancy were Nudges family, Iggy's family, me and Fang, the twins and Ella. And we tried to keep it that way for as long as possible. _

I walked into the school library in search of Nudge. We planned to meet in here at the table at the far right hand side of the large room where we always sit when we are in here, but I can see Nudge isn't at the table. I walk in and out of the isles of book shelves.

Maybe she decided to look for a book while she was waiting; I did get out of class ten minutes late. I have a crazy hard assignment due next Monday that I needed to get some help on from my teacher after class. My teachers name is Bill Blinky, which we all had a good laugh about, you will too, if you're familiar with the famous Blinky Bill- the Koala.

"Max." I look to my left towards the non fiction section and see Nudge sitting on the carpeted floor leaning up against the shelves behind her, surrounded by books.

"Doing some light reading?" I ask, joking at the amount of books around her, and the size of them.

She smiles. "Something like that."

I take in what she's wearing super skinny light pink jeans and a white baby doll top that's fitted to her waist then falls out loosely. I don't know why she's wearing a top like that; she's not even showing yet.

"What _are_ you reading?" I ask.

"I was looking for self help books on-" She stop's talking and looks around. "On you know what." She finishes, lowering her voice.

"Oh? Let me see." I sit down beside her and pick up the book closest to me. "Be the best self you can be." I read. I pick up another. "Parenting guide for dummies?" I laugh.

"I know pathetic right?" Nudge laughs as well looking a little embarrassed.

"No. Not pathetic."

"It is! You can say it."

"No."

"Come on."

"Well, maybe a little." I say, trying to hide my smile, and we both end up laughing.

"I like that we can joke about it." Nudge says. She puts the book she's holding down and turns to face me fully. "Mum offered for me to go move back in with them. She even said Iggy could come and live with us."

I look up at her face from the books I was looking at. "Oh? Is that what you want to do?"

"No! I want to say home with you. Are you okay with that? Things might get a little crazy."

"Of course I'm okay with that! I'm glad you're staying, I'd miss you too much if you moved out." I smile at her. "Who'd wake me up at ungodly hours to tell me about their dreams in fear that they'd forget by morning. And who'd cook for me? And who'd write me little message's on the white board. And who'd watch musicals with me?"

She tips her head back and laughs. "No body. No one could be as great of a room mate as me." Nudge grins nudging me with her elbow. "And you." She adds. "Who would write messages back to me? And who'd make me burnt cookies? And who would I fight over the remote with? And who'd drag me out of bed in the mornings, so I'm not late to school and get into trouble?"

"Exactly! Obviously we've just established that we are so compatible, and it just makes sense to live together."

"Obviously!" Nudge agrees. "Maybe we should get rid of Fang and Iggy and live together for ever, too old maids and their cats."

"We'd have to get the cats first."

"That's okay. My dad just bought a kitten for my mum."

"Your mum hates cats! Didn't she swear off animals, say you weren't animal people?"

"I know!" She laughs. "Yeah. She offered it to us."

I think about it for a minute. "We can't have a cat in our apartment." But it could be fun.

"Yes. I told her that."

Nudge looks confused for a minute. "How did we get onto cats?"

"I don't know. Let's go to our table."

I help Nudge put the books back, then we go and sit down, getting out our home work we had planned to work on, me writing an essay on the importance of proper grammar. And Nudge designing a security program on her laptop.

"So, did you want to go and visit Gazzy?" I ask Nudge after a couple minutes.

She takes a minute to answer, and when she does she doesn't look up from her computer. "I was thinking we could all go down, and- you know, get one more trip in all together before every thing's different."

"We'll still be together and take trips when the babies born."

"Yes, but it won't be the same."

"We'll all go down. I'm going over to Angel's house tonight; we can ring Gazzy while I'm there."

"Okay. Great, I'll ask the others. This should be good. Maybe if everyone's free we can go next weekend."

"Sound's good to me."

_The six of us did go on that trip to visit Gazzy in Sydney the weekend after Nudge and I talked about it. Nudge and I drove up on Friday morning and we got there twelve hours later and the others arrived mid day on Saturday. _

_We spent most of our time on Bondi beach while Gazzy worked on the weekend then we all went out on Monday and walked around the city. _

_We didn't talk about the baby. It was as if we had a silent agreement not to. It was great to see Gazzy in his element. We even got to witness him in action. We sure him go out on his paddle board and bring two little boys in. There were fine and thought the rescue was the best thing that happened to them. _

_On the morning we were to go home Nudge had really bad morning sickness. So she took Angels ticket for the plane. _

_Angel drove home with Fang and me. It had always been the plan that Fang would drive home with Nudge and I. Fang drove most of the way, though Angel and I did take our turns. _

_When Fang was driving Angel and I sat in the back seat leaning against each other and slept with a blanket pulled up to our chins. It felt nice spending some time with Angel even if we didn't talk all that much. We made plans to spend the day together when we got home. _


	38. The One with a Good Dad

Chapter Thirty- Six 

_**In the previous chapter (Thirty-Five) I said Nudge found out she was due in December, I made a mistake I should have said November. Sorry. **_

_Have I ever told you of any good memories I have of my dad from when I was little? I do have some, many in fact. I guess sometimes I forgot about the good stuff because of all the bad. But he was a good man, and a good father in the bigger picture, he just loved my mother so much that when she died he did not know how to keep on living without her. I know that now. _

_When Ella and I were about eleven and nine we were playing in the backyard throwing stones over the fence at Mr Rudders property. Mr Rudders was a grumpy old man who never liked us kids. He would always yell over the fence for us to be quiet. _

_We had accidentally smashed Mr Rudders' bathroom window, luckily he wasn't in there, but boy was he mad. He came storming over yelled at us. Dad came storming out of the house and yelled right back at him, defending us._

_Mum sent us to bed without dinner that night, but dad sneaked it in to us, he hadn't said anything until he had put it down on the desk and walked to the door where he turned back to us and said, 'this is the first and only time I'll do this' he then went to leave but turned back the corner of his mouth turning up, and said 'good shot'._

_When I was little I use to go fishing with my dad a lot. We would go down to the beach and sit on the peer and just sit there for hours and fish. We wouldn't actually walk to one another, not because we didn't have anything to say, but because we were so comfortable in each others company that we didn't feel the need. Sometimes we would sit there for five hours, others only an hour, but how ever long it was, I treasure those moments._

"Max. I never see you any more." Dad says, as I collected my keys, phone, and purse up off the bench at dad's house. I had come over here to pick up Ella, who even though she's just turned eighteen, has vowed that she never wants go get her licence, and there for refuses to start learning to drive. We made plans to go see a movie together today then go out for lunch.

"Max! I'm talking to you." He adds raising his voice slightly.

"I've been busy." I say not looking up at him.

"You hardly ever come home."

"I have my own home now, and I'm at school full time."

"Ella hardly sees you." He says and I look up at him.

"What are you talking about? We see each other all the time."

"I hardly see you. Are you avoiding me?" He asks looking frustrated.

I try to swallow the sudden guilt I feel towards him. "I'm not avoiding you dad. I told you, I've been busy. And anyway, I'm here now aren't I?" I say the last part harsher then I had intended.

"To take Ella with you."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want to see my daughter."

"You've had so many chances since mum died to see me dad. Where have you been?" I look into his eyes and don't find what I'm looking for, I'm not really sure what that was, all I know is it wasn't there.

"You see me now, I have to go." I head to the door and yell. "Ella, I'll meet you in the car."

That was a bit mean I know.

I only have to wait a minute before Ella joins me in my car. She puts her bag down on the floor at her feet, does her seat belt up, and then turns her head to look at me with a raised eyebrow.

We stare at each other for a moment before I speak.

"What?" I ask softly.

"Will you ever forgive him?" She asks sadly.

"Forgive him? For what? I'm not holding resentful feelings against him or anything."

Ella looks at me like I'm mad. "You don't fool me. You don't fool anyone! Fang asked me just the other day if you were okay. He said he's worried about you. He said dad rings you quite regularly and you ignore the calls.

Dad's making an effort Max. He knows he screwed up. He knows he wasn't there when we needed him more then anything. We've had this conversation before. I felt betrayed as well when we found out about Lana, how Mum had been sick for so long and we hadn't known. God Max. I hurt as well, but I'm making an effort with Dad. And things are good between us, better then they have been in a really long time. We talk and I know I can talk to him about anything.

Because he's all we have left. He's the only parent we have. I know he loves us more then anything. No one can ever replace mum. And no one can replace dad. Life's to short. Grow up. I'm tired. I want things to be like they use to be. I want to be able to sit down at the table and have a meal with you and dad. I don't want to feel like I'm betraying you when I spend time with him." She frowns at me; I can see desperation in her eyes.

"Ella." I begin but she interrupts me.

"I know you've tried to forgive him. And you've said you have. You know you should, but you can't. I understand you Max."

"I want more then anything for us all to be happy Ella."

"I know."

"I just can't..."

"I know."

"I can't look at him with out thinking about all the bad stuff."

"Can you try to make an effort? For me?" She asks.

"I'll try hard Ella. I'll tell you what, why don't we ring dad and ask him to meet us for lunch after the movie?" I ask.

"That sounds good. Thanks Max." Ella grins at me. "You're an okay sister." She pushes my leg playfully.

"Yeah, you're not so bad yourself." I tell her with a laugh.

_Ella and I went to the movie's, then Ella called dad and invited him to lunch. We agreed to meet at the small Italian restaurant we use to go to when we were little. Ella and I got to the restaurant fifteen minutes late and dad wasn't there yet. _

"How's Nudge going? I haven't talked to her for a couple days." Ella says, looking at me over the water she's drinking.

"She's going great. We've already got the cot set up in her room and we're working on baby proofing the apartment, and she's still got six months to go. She's being very organised. Though, she is eating every thing out of the fridge. She ate all of the cupcakes our neighbour made me after I looked after her dog for the week."

"What? Your neighbour gave you a container of twenty-four cupcakes!" Ella exclaimed.

"She said she was hungry."

"Gees."

"I hope she at least felt ill afterwards."

"Nope, she went on to eat a whole packet of potato crisps." I tell her with a laugh.

Ella's eyes widen.

"I know right." I say as my phone rings. I pull it out of my pocket and look at the caller ID. Fang.

I hit ignore. I can call him back later. He knows I'm out to lunch with Ella and Dad. I had texted and invited him, but he had messaged back saying it should just be the three of us. A couple moments after I received that message he had sent another saying. Proud of you Babe.

"You don't want to take that?" Ella asks.

"It's Fang. I can call him back later." I say. "So how's year twelve going?"

"Oh, you know, I'm crazy busy and have heaps of work, but, it's okay. I'll be happy when it's all over."

"Hm, It goes past fast-" I stop talking when my phone rings again. I look down at it. "It's Fang again. I better take it, if he's this desperate to talk to me." I grin at Ella then pick my phone up.

"Hello." I say. I can hear ragged breathing.

"Babe." He says after a moment. I can hear some things not right.

"What's wrong?" I ask, my heart sinking.

"Where are you?"

"At the restaurant." I say, putting my hand over my other ear so I can here him better.

"I'm gonna come get you."

"What? Why? Fang, I told you I'm having lunch with dad."

"I know, Max- there's been an accident-"

I sit up straight pressing the phone harder to my ear. "Are you alright?"

"Max?" Ella says my name from next to me.

"Yes. Max- it's your dad." Fang says.

"What's happened?"

"Meet me out front of the restaurant."

"Is he alright? Fang? IS HE ALRIGHT?"

"No- I'm on my way Baby." He hangs up and I put the phone down from my ear and stare at it in shock.

"Get up." I say to Ella grabbing her hand.

"What's going on?" She asks with wide eyes she picks up her bag and quickly follows me out of the restaurant. I take a moment and get my emotions in check.

"Ella. Dad's been in an accident."


	39. The One at the End of a Chapter

Chapter Thirty- Seven

_Dad had been driving to the restaurant when a car ran a red light and hit him head on. _

_He amazing survived the crash. _

_We saw his car and the truck on the drive to the hospital. I'll never forget the gut wrenching scream Ella let out at the sight of it. I had convinced myself he was gone when I saw the damage to the cars. I thought no one can possibly survive that, so when the doctors finally told us he was alive, I broke down then and there sinking to the floor sobbing. _

_Sobbing. Shaking uncontrollably. I lay on my side on the cold tiled floor gripping onto my shirt over my heart, with hands tightly curled into fists, knuckles turning white. _

_With the way I carried on, onlookers would have thought I had lost my dad, but I was just so unbelievably relieved. What if those mean things I had said to him were the last things I ever said to him? I don't think I would have been able to live with myself._

_Angel and Nudge ran up and crouched down in front of me, taking my head in their hand's whispering hushes and heartbroken sympathies. Fang had called them to meet us at the hospital before he called me. He knew that in times of disaster and heartbreak we all needed each other._

_I clutched at the back of Nudges blouse, as Nudge lent over me holding my shaking body still. I saw her send a desperate look over her shoulder at Fang who moved forward taking me into his arms and carried me into the private waiting room, Ella, Angel, Iggy and Nudge following behind us. _

_Dad suffered three broken ribs one of which punctured his lung, he also broke his right leg which needed resetting, his right wrist was also broken, but he was alive, and that's all that mattered to Ella and I. _

_Dad was kept in hospital for a week before he was released. Ella and I took it in turns going up to the hospital and sitting with him. After the week was up Dad went home with Ella for a couple of weeks before deciding he needed a change of scene. He moved interstate. _

_Ella and I were shocked when he told us he would be moving, Ella more then I though. He didn't ask Ella if she wanted to move with him, which she was hurt about, he just told her she'd have a couple week to find a new place to live. I don't think he had done it to hurt her, I think he had just assumed she would want to stay in Melbourne with the rest of us, so he didn't bother to ask her. He didn't do it to be mean, he just didn't think. It all happened so fast. _

_With the baby on the way Nudge and I didn't have enough room for Ella to live with us, but she stayed with us on the couch for a week. _

_Ella talked to Angel and the two of them decided to rent a student apartment near Angel's school, since Ella was to start there the following year. Since there was only four months until Ella finished school she decided the hour long trip by public transport wouldn't be that bad just for a little while, though she did complain about it a lot. _

"I'm going to miss this place." I say to Fang as I pack the content of the bookshelf filled with the books of Ella and my childhood into a cardboard box.

Dad moved away to Sydney a week ago, he packed up most of the stuff leaving a few things for Ella and I to sort out, like our books, Mums cook books and jewellery and the toys and bikes from in the garage and cubby house.

"So will I." Fang answers with a small half smile. He holds up a book and I point to the throw out box. We have three large cardboard boxes in front of us. One of the books Ella and I want to keep, one of the books we're going to get rid of, and one of the stuff we're going to send to Dad.

Fang and I have been working on these book shelves for a good hour. Nudge, Angel and Ella are up in Ella's room helping her pack up her stuff- well Angel and Ella are working, Nudge is 'supervising' as she calls it. Iggy and Gazzy are out the back cooking sausages on the barbecue for lunch. Gazzy's down for the weekend, we wanted to help out and say good bye to the place like the rest of us. We have so many good memories here.

I look at the bookshelf, lean forward and take the last couple books down.

"There." I say as I put them into the appropriate boxes. "All done."

"And just in time." Fang says looking over at the window that over looks the backyard. I look as well and see Gazzy laughing at something and Iggy throw one of the sausages at him with amazing aim.

"Lets get out there before they waist our lunch on a food fight." I say with a roll of my eyes.

"When do the new people move in?" Ella asks sticking her head into the lounge room. Fang and I turn to look at her.

"Wednesday." I say.

Ella frowns. "That doesn't give me much time."

"How long do you think it'll take to pack up your room?" Fang asks.

"Oh, not long, but it's the grieving process. It doesn't give me much time to say goodbye to the house." She says looking around the room, her eyes settling on me, she smiles sadly. "It's weird isn't it? The thought of someone else living here."

"Maybe another family will move in and they'll have kids and the kids will have best friends that they'll play with in the cubby house. Well... that's what I quite like to imagine." I tell her shrugging my shoulders.

Ella smiles brightly. "Hmm. It's better to think that way. Yes, a family with kids will move in and they'll have adventures like we had in that backyard." She pointed a finger over at the window.

"Guys!" Gazzy called as he came into the room. "Lunch's ready... where are Angel and Big Momma?"

Gazzy had started to call Nudge Big Momma this weekend. He had left before she had started to show in her pregnancy, so it came as a shock to him to see Nudge in person looking so very pregnant.

"Oh, they're still up stairs." Ella answers.

"Okay, I'll get them. We'll meet you guys out side." Gazzy says before running off. We can hear his footsteps as he runs up the stairs.

Fang, Ella and I head out side and sit down on the lawn; the outside furniture's already been shipped over to Dad.

Iggy hands each of us a sausage in bread, and sits down as well, putting his hand on Fangs head to guide his way.

_We had eaten in silence. I think we were all thinking the same thing. That in a way this was the end of our childhoods. The house was a pivotal part of our history. Heck, it was literally written on the wall. _

_We went into the cubby that night with touches and sleeping bags, like we had done so many times before, and we lay there looking up at the ceiling reading over all that we had written. We didn't read them aloud. It was as if they were so intimately ours that we didn't want them said out loud._

_'One day I will belong' Ella, Age Ten, written along the bottom of the wall, hidden behind the boogie boards. _

_'I see what others can't see' Iggy, Age Fourteen, written in Fang's hand on the ceiling. _

_'Gazzy Stinks' Angel, Age Six, written under a picture carved into the wall of a girl with angel wings and devils horns and a tail. _

_'Hey Maxi,_

_**Hi Nudgey,**_

_You tired?_

_**Not even a little!**_

_Let's play a game_

_**OK**_

_I spy with my little eye something beginning with M_

_**Map**_

_No_

_**Mouse**_

_Do you see a mouse!?_

_**No...**_

_I'll give you a clue; I spy with my little eye 'someone' beginning with M who 'loves' Fang._

_**Oh ha ha, very funny**_

_I thought so_

_**My turn. I spy with my little eye someone beginning with N who loves Iggy. **_

_No comment...' Nudge and Max, Age Fifteen, written low on the wall hidden behind the poster of the map of Australia. _

_'One day Max will be a famous writer!' Fang, Age Eighteen. _

_'Fang... the greatest artist to ever live' Nudge, Age Eighteen, written under a carved portrait of Max sleeping._

_'Gazzy was here' Gazzy, Age Eight._

_'We will always be friends. No matter what happens and were ever we go. We will always find our way back to each other' signed by Angel, Max, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge and Ella. _

'_What's up? Ig my Bro' Max, Age Twelve. _

_'Fang was here' Fang, Age Six, written on the window ledge. _

_'One day it won't hurt so much' Max, Age Fourteen._

_'Angel loves Gazzy' Angel, Age Four._

_'Baby loves Mummy, Daddy, Uncle Gazzy, Aunty Angel, Aunty Ella and Godparents Aunty Max and Uncle Fang. Let the next chapter begin' Nudge, written on the inside of the door the following morning, when she had gone back for the last time when no one else was around._

**So So So Sorry for the time it's taken me to update! I've been crazy busy with Exams and Work and such... anyway, enough excuses. I hope you liked this chapter! **


	40. The One with Pete Marley

**Once again I'm so sorry for taking so long to post a new chapter. I've been crazy busy with school, and travelling over seas (I know, poor me. :P). But I'm back now and eager to really get into this story again.**

Chapter Thirty- Eight 

_So life went on. Ella and I got on with things after dad left. We only really ever talked to him every now and then on the phone on special occasions and holidays. And the sat thing was, we didn't mind. _

_He was happier in Sydney. Ella and I both heard it in his voice. We had thought it was because he finally came to peace with loosing mum, now that he was away in a new state, new town, new house, new job, away from, us... but then we found out about Celia Ryes. _

_Celia Ryes was a divorcee ten years dad's junior. They met, I found out years later, at Celia's book signing. Celia was a first time author trying to get publicity for her 'how to book', and dad, new in town, walked in off the street to see what was going on, and the rest, as Celia says, was history. _

_Dad married Celia fourteen months after meeting her. They married at a registry office with three witnesses, Celia's elderly mother, and Ella and I. Dad had rang us the weekend before the wedding to invite us. Ella and I had spent the week leading up to it switching between wanting to go and not, and arguing endlessly. In the end I made the final decision to go. I knew we'd regret it if we didn't. _

_Fang, Iggy and I finished our second year of university. I got a job straight out of university with the newspaper I had done work placement with during my last month of uni. It was only as a secretary, but I planned to work my way up. _

_Iggy went on to do his last year of university, as Nudge had wanted him to do. He worked part time in the science department of his university when he had any spare time. Things were tough for him and Nudge for awhile, but they made things work. _

_Fang was recommended by his photography teacher to help out the teachers brother as a wedding and special occasions photographer. It wasn't exactly what Fang wanted to do with his life, but it payed the pulls for awhile. _

_Ella graduated high school and got excepted into Melbourne University to become __a Vet, like mum. _

_Angel finished her first year at Melbourne University and went on to do her second year. She worked part time at a restaurant close to her and Ella's apartment block. That was also the year she started dating Pete Marley, who was a carpenter two years older then her and a regular at the restaurant. He came to the restaurant every day to see if she was working that day and would ask her out every time, until she finally gave in. _

_Gazzy came back from his year away at Bondi beach and got a job at a popular local beach as a regular life guide. _

_And Nudge, well, she had her baby on the 28__th__ of November at eleven in the morning. We had all been at Nudge and my apartment lounging around with the curtains closed and the air condition blaring. It was the end of spring but felt very much like the middle of summer. It was already 42 degrees Celsius and still early. _

_We all went up to the hospital with Nudge and Iggy and met Nudge's parents up there._

_We waited the whole twenty-nine hours during the birth of the first baby in our group, Iggy and Nudges beautiful boy. _

_Levi. _

Age Twenty-One 

"Gees, Angel, Well done girl." Nudge says with a small smirk directed at Angel.

Angel, Nudge, Ella and I are standing in front of the construction site Pete Marley, Angels new boyfriend, is working on. All of our eye's are glued on a fit, tall guy with tanned skin and dark brown hair.

"Why have you been hiding him from us?" Ella asks, not taking her eye's off Pete.

Angel laughs. "I haven't"

"You've been dating him for how long?" Ella asks looking at Angel with raised eyebrows.

"Six mouths." Nudge answers for Angel.

I look back over at Pete. "He's coming over here guys." I say in a hushed tone, trying to talk from the corner of my mouth, as if it matters if he hears us, well...

Ella, Nudge and I quickly look away trying to look casual. Nudge turns away from Pete tripping over a tool box, that sits discarded on the muddy ground.

"Smooth." Angel says with a smirk. Nudge recovers quickly and gives Angel a 'I don't know what your talking about' look.

"Well hi there." Pete says when he's a couple meters away from us. He smiles. I think Ella just sighed.

"Hi." Angel smiles sweetly, blushing slightly. Angel blushing. Now that's something I haven't seen before.

"Hey Ladies." He says, looking between Ella, Nudge and myself. He holds his hand out to each of us, saying his name and that it's nice to meet us. We each shake his hand, and introduce ourselves.

"I've heard a lot about you guys." Pete says. "Are the boys here as well?" He looks up over our heads at Angel's car behind us parked by the foot path.

"We've lost them." Nudge replies. "Unintentionally, of course." She adds as an after thought.

Pete laughs.

"We were following their car when we past your work site and Angel pointed it out so we decided to stop and say hi." I say, smiling at the still blushing Angel. "Isn't that right Angel?" He had planned this lie.

"Hm, we were passing by." Angel nods her head her blond curls falling over her face, she pushes them back quickly and Pete smiles at her.

The truth was we were headed back to our home town to visit Nudge's parents. It's their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary and their having a big party. We only wanted to take the two car's so we decided on having a boy's car and a girl's car for the trip. Before we left though us girls had a meeting and said we would loose the boys and find Pete's work site. We had Angel ring him and find out where he was today. So as we were following the boys we took a 'wrong' turn and twenty minutes in the wrong direction found ourselves here.

"So, what are you, Greek?" Nudge asks. I turn to look at her serious face and can't help a snort of laughter, I try to cover it with a cough.

"Italian." Pete answers looking amused, but slightly baffled.

"Nice." Nudge says giving Angel a thumbs up. Angel rolls her eyes. And I try to suppress another laugh.

"Big family?" Nudge questions looking too interested.

"Yes. Very big. I have twenty-five first cousins alone."

"Twenty-Five?" Ella repeats. "How is that even possible?"

"Stop interrogating him!" Angel exclaims.

"Oh, I don't mind." Pete says with a easy going smile.

Nudge grins. "See, he doesn't mind. We just want to get to know him." As she's saying this her phone begins to ring. She pulls it out of her pocket and looks down at it, squinting in the sun. "It's Iggy." She finally says before pressing the answer button and putting it to her ear.

"Hey." She says, then listens for a minute. "Oh... yeah, yeah we got lost, you know, car full of girls, it was bound to happen. Where are we?... we are somewhere?" She pauses for a moment. And we can hear Iggy's voice, we just can't make out what he's saying.

"What? No of course we're not harassing Angels boyfriend. I'm ashamed that you would suggest such a thing... I am a respectable woman, I am a mother." She looks up at Pete and shrugs her shoulders having the decency to look sheepish for a moment before putting on her best hurt voice. "Okay Ig, yep, we know where we're going now. See you in half an hour." She hangs up and looks at us smiling.

"He knows your lying." I say.

"I know." Nudge laughs. "We better get going." she starts to push Ella towards the car, but turns back, "Oh, Pete my parents are having their twenty-fifth anniversary party this evening. Your welcome to come. You can meet the rest of us and my son Levi."

"Thank you. I'd love to." He says then looks at Angel and they share a smile.

"I finish here in two hours I might be a little late." He says.

"Oh, that's no worries at all, come when ever you can." Nudge waves her hand dismissively. "I'll see you later." She beams.

The four of us head back to the car and once we're in site erupt into squeals of girlish laughter and giggles.

Ella looks at Angel as if she's won the Nobel Prize. "He just has this kind of... effect on you, I can't explain it, well, actually I can, he _oozes_ charm."

"Down girl." I say rolling my eyes.

**I just want to quickly thank everyone who's taking the time to review, even if I don't get time to message back and thank you please know that I really love to see your reviews and I try to take on what you say. So thanks.**


	41. The One with the Anniversary Party

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter, and gave me your feed back and told me to hurry up and update. I hope you like this chapter. **

Chapter Thirty- Nine

Forty minutes later, only stopping once at the cheese cake shop, we arrived at Melanie and Micheal's anniversary party. Angel had given Pete the address and he had promised to meet us here as soon as he can.

There are already loads of parked cars lining the sides of the road and up the driveway.

"How many people are your parents expecting, Nudge?" Ella asks, as I look around for a car park. Nudge shrugs next to me in the passenger seat. "Well, she sent out seventy-two invites, not sure how many RSVP'd."

"OH, there's one." Angel exclaims, leaning forward so I can see where she's pointing. I make a beeline for the park and sneak in just before another car turns in. The driver in the other car beeps their horn at me.

"Sorry!" I wave at the person I just cut off. They look familiar. "Who's that?" I ask as the driver makes a hand gesture at me, not at all impressed. I turn of the ignition.

Nudge lets out a sudden burst of laughter then slouches down in her chair covering her face with her hands.

"What?" I ask slouching down myself.

"Is that Daniel Andrews?" Angel asks laughing as well. I sit up again and look at the guy in the car, as he drives off, giving me one last death glare. It is him. Daniel Nudges ex boyfriend, the one that came on our camping trip that time years ago.

"What's he doing here?" Nudge says looking shocked.

"He lives in this street doesn't he?" Ella asks.

"His parents do. He moved out about a year ago."

"Are his parents invited?" I ask.

"Yeah- I guess so. All mum and dad's friends in the street are coming." She says. We all get out of the car picking up hand bags and desserts and presents as we do.

"Well, there you go then, they can't invite his parents and not invite him." I say, smiling to myself.

"Oh stop it." Nudge hits my arm playfully, almost making me drop the cheese cake Ella just passed me. We share a look 'gosh that was close' before she says "You love to see me squirm."

I laugh, patting her shoulder. "It does bring me joy."

We find the boys in the kitchen leaning over Levi in his high chair. Gazzy has a baby spoon and is trying to make Levi eat his baby food. "Its so yummy Levi. Mm. Look Uncle Gazzy Likes it. Yum-" Gazzy puts the food to his mouth then pulls a face spitting it back out again into the bowl in front of Levi. Levi laughs hysterically.

"Yum." He says to Levi looking pained. "So yummy. You try." He takes a spoon full and moves it to Levi's lips. Iggy stops him by putting his hand over Levi's mouth. Levi laughs again, making happy baby sounds.

"Did you just spit that from in your mouth into my babies food?" He asks.

"Here." Fang cuts in picking up Levi from his highchair and grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl off the bench, peeling it and putting it to Levi's mouth. Levi eats it without a sound. His little clear blue eyes watching the three boys.

Nudge clears her throat. The three of them look around at us four girls standing in the doorway.

"We have everything under control." Iggy says, hearing Nudge.

"Yes. I can see that. No troubles feeding him his lunch?"

"No, no, not at all." Gazzy reply's trying to hold back his smile. Nudge laughs.

"Eating whole fruits now is he?" Nudge asks.

"Yeah, well we thought it was time, you know, he's like his father. Advanced." Iggy says grinning in Nudge's direction. He puts his hand out and touches her hair. Nudge pushes him with her shoulder playfully. He laughs and taking her face in his hands and pecks her on the lips. Excuse my girly moment. Awww. Their so darn cute.

I walk over to Fang, who's rocking Levi gently in one arm holding the banana in his other hand. I put the cheese cake down on the bench on the way. I turn my face up to him and he smiles down at me kissing my temple. "Baby whisper, babe." He says grinning.

I smile back. "Yes, I see that."

Gazzy huffs. "You only got him to eat because I had done all the hard work. He was about to eat if Ig had let me."

Iggy laughs. "Oh what, _mother bird _feed my kid?" We all join in with Iggy laughing. Gazzy grins but looks a little abashed.

"Ah, darlings, you're here. The boys said you got lost?" I turn to see Melanie coming into the kitchen with an empty tray, which she puts in the sink. Melanie reaches Ella first and kisses her on the cheek. "Ella. Hi Sweetheart. How are you?"

"Great Melanie. Happy Anniversary." Ella replies smiling.

"Good, good." Melanie touches her cheek motherly. "And you Angel, how are you going. I here you have a special someone in your life." She says kissing her on the cheek as well. Angel blushes.

"Yes, he's coming today. I hope that's alright?"

"Yes. Of course darling. I look forward to meeting him."

"My girl." Nudge and her mum hug. "What's this about getting lost?" Melanie asks.

"Well, we didn't get lost, lost, we just happened to pass where Pete, Angels new boyfriend, was working and thought we should, you know- invite him to the party." Nudge answers her mum.

"Ah, you just happened to pass?" Iggy asks shaking his head.

Melanie smiles. "Good idea. I should have sent him an invitation. Tell me when he gets here, wont you Angel?" Angel promised she will.

Melanie turns to me last, pulling me into a hug. "My Maxine. How are you my sweet? How are you going working at the newspaper?"

Nudge laughs. "Mum. Careful, I'm going to start thinking you love Max more then me."

An hour later Pete Marley arrived.

Nudge and I are sitting on the porch swing with Levi watching Fang, Iggy, Gazzy and Pete talking around the table on the grass several meters away from the porch.

"I mean." Nudge is saying. "He's just _so_ hot. Like _so_ good looking. _Fang good looking_."

"What? Is 'Fang good looking' a rating system?" I ask. Not wanting to agree with her, that I think he's really good looking. Not as good looking as Fang, but he's differently eye catching. The two of them were standing next to each other before and they looked like quite the intimidating pair. Both a good couple inches over six foot, tanned skinned, dark eyed. But Pete's broader then Fang with a wider chest and shoulders. Where as Fangs leaner with thinner legs and arms and more sculpted. And while Fang has sharp straight features and defined cheek bones, Pete has a very slightly hooked nose and and a square jaw.

Fang catches my eye and gives me a weird look. I realize I was staring between him and Pete to obviously. I turn my attention back to Nudge.

Nudge is giving me the same look Fang was. But she grins. "Were you just comparing them?"

"NO."

"Yes you were. Did you hear what I said?"

"What did you say?"

She rolls her eyes. "I said would you take Levi for awhile? I want to go and see if Mum needs any help cleaning away lunch and bringing out dessert."

"Oh, sorry." I take Levi from her and hold him to my chest. He puts his head against my shoulder and takes a fistful of my hair into his tiny hand.

"Thanks." Nudge bends down and kisses Levi's head then mockingly does the same to me. I laugh as she walks off.

When I look back up to the boys table Fangs not there. I look around the garden at all the tables set up with people laughing and talking loudly while sipping the campaign that Michael opened earlier in celebration.

"Looking for me?" Fang asks as he sits down next to me giving me a fright.

"I hate it when you do that." I say frowning.

"Hm, I know." He kisses me between my brows.

"Is this little man getting tied?" He asks in a soft voice, lightly rubbing Levi's back.

"Yeah. Poor baby. I might try to find him somewhere to take a nap."

"Aunty Melanie has the bassinet still set up, up stairs in Nudges old room, for when she looks after him."

Nudge's room had been turned into a guest room after she moved out. It has been repainted an off-white and has a nicely made up double bed with a bedside table on either side, a dresser with a TV on it and an arm chair. Levi's bassinet is placed in the middle of the room at the end of the bed.

I place Levi into his bed wrapped in his blanket. I run my finger as lightly as I can across his smooth tanned skin. I can't imagine what it's like for Iggy, not being able to see his own son, I say this to Fang who sighs deeply. "He can feel him, hold him, comfort him, love him. That's all Iggy cares about."

_Nudge had told me, there were a few agonizing moments after the birth of Levi when she and Iggy waited to hear him cry. And when he did, Nudge said there was this amazing look of wonder and joy and love that took over Iggy's face. She said it was the second most beautiful moment of her life. That must sound strange to you. I'll tell you the first in time._

_Iggy was so scared in the last few weeks of the pregnancy, he had been so brave and supportive of Nudge the whole way through and then in those last week's he started to freak out. He didn't know how he was going to look after a child without being able to see. It was all so terrifying for him. _

_He was scared he wouldn't be able to protect his child properly. What if, when the baby starts walking he runs off and Iggy doesn't know where he went?_

_But when the midwife put Levi in his arms all of that disappeared. He ran his finger across his tiny baby's face, Levi gripped Iggy's finger and Iggy blinked back tears. _

_That was the first most beautiful moment. _

"_He has your eye's." Nudge had told Iggy. _

"_Is he beautiful?"_

"_So beautiful. He's got my completion, but with blue eye's- he's amazing." Iggy could no longer blink back his tears, he wept over his baby, not being about to see him, and hurting for that, but loving him so so much. _

"Yeah. Ig's great with Levi." I say sitting down on the bed.

"He is." Fang says leaning over me and smiling, moving his face towards mine.

"Did you see Daniel Andrews? He's here."

"Max." He moves his face closer.

"I stole his car spot."

"Max." And a little closer.

"It was an accident, well... not really."

"Max stop talking." He mumbles against my lips.


End file.
